Panda Eyes
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: Tsuna's hectic life as the boss of a prominent mafia family is everything but easy. But when his insomnia and health starts getting in the way, he goes downhill, drowning in chaos along with a sexy skylark by his side. 8YL/1827
1. Hectic Day to speak Frankly

_**Panda Eyes  
**_

_**

* * *

A/N: **_Hey guys, this is my second fic for KHR. I don't exactly know where the idea came from, but it's nothing extraordinary. It won't be that long, but hopefully it'll satisfy you guys. Also, I cannot believe my stupidity! I was almost done typing up this first chapter, but I forgot to save it and my computer crashed. I still feel like beating myself up for being stupid. ANYWAY, I know it will DEFINITELY be different from the first (and failed) attempt, because I have an absolutely HORRIBLE MEMORY. I can only remember so much. Things go into my head then it escapes from the other end within a matter of hours.

_**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827  
**_

_**

* * *

Warning: **_Mild swearing and Yaoi (boy's love). Rated T, but will probably change in later chapters.

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** Our KHR bishies would steal the spotlight and heat it up to the max if I owned it.

**_

* * *

Chapter One: Hectic day to speak frankly.  
_**

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, he opened the black leather wallet he received from his mother on his twentieth birthday and pulled out two euro notes. He slipped the wallet back into the depths of his pocket and knelt down slightly in front of the young boy who was jumping around impatiently, being scolded by black-haired girl standing next to him.

"Here, take this and buy sweets for the two of you," the twenty-three year old brunet said calmly, almost shoving the notes into the small hands.

The twenty-three year old brunet was named Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna. When he was fifteen-years old, he started his crazy journey as the soon-to-be mafia boss. At first he declined the inheritance to officially become Vongola Decimo, but a mind-changing incident occurred. Just before his sixteenth birthday, he inherited the official position as Vongola Decimo, tenth generation Vongola boss, the most prestigious mafia family there was. Now, eight years in the mafia business, he has become one of the most famous and adored man around.

"Thanks, Tsuna-nii! " the impatient boy replied, carelessly shoving the notes into his gray hooded-shirt pocket.

The boy was known as Lambo bovino, a thirteen year old hitman from the Bovino family. At the age of five, he was deemed as the tenth generation Vongola lightning guardian, due to the extent of his capability to endure massive amounts of electric shocks. Over the years, he had grown quite fond of the young mafia boss who protected him no matter what the situation was, which lead to calling him 'Tsuna-nii' instead of weird names he would usually come up with on the spot when he was younger.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san!" the black-haired girl said, bowing at the man.

The girl was called I-pin, and like Lambo, was thirteen years old. At the age of five, she was sent to Japan from Hong Kong to be trained as an assassin under her master who was known as 'Fong'. I-pin was reluctantly accepted to be a part of Tsuna's family to fight along-side with them and to be under their protection when they found out the extent of her abilities. When she was five, she formed a crush on Hibari Kyouya, who bears a stirking resemblance to her master, but then it dispersed as she slowly started realising her feelings towards Lambo.

"Be careful, and make sure to call me before six, alright?" Tsuna smiled, with a casual tone. The two children nodded and ran off into the nearest candy store which they had their eye on for quite a while. Tsuna waved at their backs and smiled for a second or two even after they had gone out of his sight. When he realised he was waving at no-one, he let his arm drop down to his side as he spun on his heels, momentarily closing his eyes as if he was warding off an on-coming headache. As Tsuna walked down the streets of Italy near the Vongola headquarters (more like mansion or castle), he dug around in his pocket for a while, only to falter in his steps for a moment.

"I should go buy some more aspirin." he said to himself with his eyes shut, opening them as he walked into a pharmacy that just happened to be there at the right time.

Inside the pharmacy, Tsuna walked towards the counter and asked for a box of aspirin. As he was waiting, he looked around and spotted a blond-haired man looking at products on the shelves. Tsuna smiled, knowing it could only be one person.

"Dino!" Tsuna called out, smiling as the man turned around. The blond smiled in return and walked towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"If it isn't my cute little brother! Here to buy more aspirin?" Dino laughed, ruffling Tsuna's already messed up hair.

"Yeah, I can't survive without a box on me," he replied, shifting his attention to the lady at the counter calling for his attention. He walked over and paid the lady, smiling charmingly as he said 'Thanks', causing her to blush, along with the other ladies working at the back, who just happened to see that.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't do that." Dino said, as he draped an arm over the brunet's shoulder.

"Do what?" he questioned;confused, walking out of the pharmacy with the other.

"If you keep smiling like that, some people might even turn gay!" Dino joked, pouting slightly.

Tsuna laughed and came up with a comeback that made Dino stop and throw a fit of laughter, earning weird stares and blushes from pass-byers. As they continued to walk towards their unknown destination, Tsuna suddenly stopped and checked the time on his wristwatch that he just so happened to receive from Dino.

"Glad to see you still wear that thing!" Dino said,

"Of course," the other replied, smiling as he remembered the time when he received from Dino on the day after the inheritance ceremony. Suddenly, he shot his attention back to the watch and flinched.

"Crap. I was supposed to attend a brief meeting after dropping off Lambo and I-pin, but I completely lost track of time!" Tsuna said with a sweat-drop. Dino laughed and offered a ride to the meetings' location, which Tsuna happily accepted. After listening to Dino about a humorous moment that happened in his headquarters, Tsuna thanked his so-called older brother for the ride when he realised the car had come to a halt.

"Come over to visit once in a while, It's not good to stress so much!" The blond man shouted out, waving dramatically at the brunet who almost tripped over when he tried to run backwards.

_"This meeting should finish in about thirty minutes, then after this I have attend an interview, then after that I have another meeting with the head of the XXX family..." _Tsuna let out a heavy sigh. He had so much work to do, and twenty-four hours a day just didn't seem enough for him. Sure, He became the official tenth boss of the Vongola family, which stood above all, making him absolutely successful which was obviously better than ending up on the streets drinking booze...But sometimes he just regretted inheriting all this. Everyday was absolutely hectic, but he just couldn't seem to keep up with his hyper-active guardians; not with so much work on his hands. He would often assign the guardians to certain tasks or missions, but he believed no-one had as much work as him.

Exactly thirty-five minutes later, many people wearing suits filed out of a room labeled 'Conference room 12', all looking eager and desperate to get some fresh air. Tsuna, was one of those people eager to get out.

"I'm so tired..." Tsuna said to himself, stretching his arms as he let out a loud yawn. He lifted up his wrist and checked the time. There was at least twenty minutes until the next interview, which meant he could probably walk to the location and be just in time for the interview, but he felt his legs turn into jelly the moment he stepped out in the sun. He reached into his pocket to dig out his new touch phone and pressed speed-dial.

"Hello, Can you send a car over to the main conference building right now?"

**-page break-1827-page break-8059-page break-pineapple-page break-EXTREME-page break-**

It was only a few minutes until a sleek black limo pulled up in front of Tsuna. The driver stepped out and bowed, then proceeded to open the door to the back seats. Tsuna didn't really like being treated so 'importantly', but he had pretty much gotten used to it. He murmured a thanks and drifted off into a brief sleep during the ride.

"Juudaime!" a familiar voice called out, as the car came to a halt.

Tsuna fluttered his eyes open as he heard a light tap on the car window.

"Ah, Hayato-kun" Tsuna said, yawning. He shot a quick smile to the driver who opened the door and appointed him to come pick them up in an hour or two.

"Juudaime, maybe you should rest for today." Hayato said suddenly, looking a little bit worried.

"Why's that?" Tsuna asked, stretching his arms high up in the air again.

"You look awfully tired today. Did you get enough sleep yesterday?"

"I'm fine, thanks Hayato-kun. I just had a ton of meetings, conferences and interviews this mor-...afternoon. You know how boring they can get!" Tsuna laughed, checking his wristwatch again, realising it was now past noon. Hayato seemed convinced, and lead Tsuna to the building in which the head of the XXX family would be waiting. Apparently, the XXX family wanted to be part of the Vongola Family Alliance.

About an hour and a half later, Tsuna and Hayato walked out of the building, with their backs slouched comically and facial expression ghastly.

"Bastards, how dare they add more onto Juudaime's workload?" Hayato complained, ruffling his gray hair.

"What a handful they were..." Tsuna complained with a weak voice, ignoring what Hayato said, _"As if you guys give much of a difference..."  
_

Suddenly, he heard a stomach rumble next to him. He glanced over at Hayato who was blushing madly and laughing nervously.

"Wanna go grab some lunch before going back?" Tsuna offered, telling the driver to go back first, as he knew Hayato would never decline a offer made by him.

"Of course, Juudaime!"Hayato chirped, as he followed Tsuna who lead the way.

Tsuna walked into a nearby restaurant which was one of his favourites. Being the famous and regular customer he was, Tsuna and Hayato were offered a special table in the most elegant and quiet part in their restaurant, despite Tsuna declining. Tsuna ordered a simple dish of ravioli pasta with a garden salad, and Hayato ordered a plate of steak and light pasta. Whilst waiting for their dishes to come, they started a conversation which was typically normal to both.

"When did you come back from your mission?" Tsuna asked, taking a sip of his water.

"We came back this morning around eight. Yamamoto had a few cuts on his arm so he went to the infirmary, so I went to your office to report in, but you were already gone." Hayato explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, I left quite early today." he sighed, "How did your mission with Takeshi-kun go?"

"We set prepared quite a bit before leaving, and everything went according to plan!" he smiled, proud of his successful mission. Tsuna smiled and complimented the other, asking if he wanted to be assigned to more harder missions. They continued to chat and eat, until they decided it was time they went back, as Tsuna still had plenty of work left to do in his office.

A few minutes, after a quick ride back to their headquarters or so-called 'Home', Tsuna was instantly greeted by many lower-ranking officers part of the Vongola foundation, who reminded him of the weekly meeting he had with his guardians.

"Not that again..." Tsuna groaned, telling Hayato to go ahead of him to their private meeting hall. Tsuna quickly made way to his office and pulled out a think folder from his top drawer, and locked the door before making his way to the meeting hall where his guardians were.

Tsuna stood in front of the beautifully designed, mahogany doors for a moment or two, taking a deep breath in and out. Without hesitation, he the doors open with a creak and stepped inside, attracting the attention of his guardians.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologised with a heart-warming smile, which was quite common, but it still caused a few hearts to melt and noses to bleed.

Before Tsuna could say anything, another argument started between Ryohei and Hayato, who was joined by Takeshi. Mukuro and Chrome, the two mist guardians were talking quietly. Hibari, who was persuaded by Reborn to come, was laid-back and sleeping in his chair, and Lambo was messing around with the flowers in the middle of the table. The brunet sighed and sunk down into his huge, black chair which was the same as everyone else's. Tsuna pulled out an orange hair tie from the pocket of his pinstriped suit and tied the long strands of hair at the bottom into a small pony tail.

"Everyone, could you quiet down now?" he pleaded, but his voice was much to quiet to be heard amongst the huge noise they were causing. The brunet heaved out another heavy sigh and cleared his throat. With a loud and stern voice, he spoke up.

"Everyone, the meeting shall commence."

All the heads in the room turned to him, and everyone settled down almost immediately. Tsuna smiled and proceeded to start the meeting which was simply discussing things about the guardian's performance in all areas, including missions, daily tasks, complaints from the public and so on. No-one liked long and droning meetings, especially Tsuna, so he tended to keep things short and simple, since some of his guardians were still idiots. After about twenty minutes, Tsuna smiled to himself inwardly, knowing that he was almost done. The final part of the meeting was to assign each guardian to a task and mission that was to be carried out individually with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome, since they were both the guardians of mist.

Before Tsuna could open his mouth to speak, the telephone on the desk in front of him started ringing.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi here. Yes...W-what? Uh, I can't exactly decline...Put them on in a few minutes."

The rest of the people in the room had their full attention on Tsuna's short replies over the phone. When he hung up, he sighed heavily and dropped his head onto the desk.

"Is something the matter, boss?" Chrome asked, quite worried about her beloved boss.

"Ah it's nothing. Just the Va-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII!"

The large, LCD screen on the wall behind Tsuna suddenly turned on, revealing the face of a man with long silver/white hair, who almost burst everyone's eardrums.

"I-it's been quite a while..." Tsuna said nervously, spinning his chair around to face the 'shark'.

"Squalo-sempai, you're voice is too loud." A dull and monotonous voice said in the background, which revealed to be a boy with green hair and a huge black frog hat.

"VOOOI! SHUT UP FRAN!" Squalo, the white-haired man complained,

"Ushishi, The prince has arrived~ Bow down to me, my servants!" a man with blond hair said. He wore a small tiara on the side of his head, and his bangs were so long that it covered his eyes and only showed the huge grin that was plastered across the only part of the face that was revealed.

"Bel-sempai, you're just a hindrance. Do everyone a favour and go away." Fran said with the dull tone of his, shooing the other away.

_-stab stab-_

"Sempai, stop acting like a washed-up prince and get these knives out of my back. It really hurts." the boy said again, making everyone wonder if he really was in pain.

"Ushishi~ The prince is not washed-up. You should just keep quiet, froggy-chan"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! YOU TWO ARE GETTING IN MY FUCKING WAY!" Squalo shouted, drawing his sword.

"Now now, you boys play nice." a high-pitched, sing-song and slightly _gay _voice said, revealing to be a man with sunglasses and multi-coloured hair.

"VOOI LUSSURIA! GET THIS COUPLE OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!"

"Yes sir~" the man chirped, dragging Belphegor and Fran out with him.

"Squalo-sempai, I think you're mistaken. I would never want to be a couple with this self-claimed washed up prince."

"Ushishi~ The prince does not affiliate as a couple with a frog."

"VOOI LISTEN UP BRATS!" Squalo shouted, with a vein or two popping out on his forehead, clearly stating he was extremely pissed off. He pointed his sword at the screen and spoke in a slightly lower voice than before.

"WE HAVE A FUCKING MISSION OUR DAMNED BOSS GAVE US, AND NEED A PLACE TO STAY DURING THAT TIME. WE'RE COMING TO WHERE YOU BRATS ARE NEXT WEEK SO BE PREPARED!"

Without another word, Squalo disconnected the line, and Tsuna spun his chair around to face everyone else.

"There you have it." Tsuna said with a smile. However, he looked as if he was trying to desperately hold in his anger.

"Kufufu, It's going to be very interesting next week" Mukuro said with a sly smile.

"Mhm...Anyway," Tsuna began, opening the thick folder he brought in. He pulled out seven different coloured folders, which were relevantly thin.

"This week, I received quite a number of requests. So, every guardian, will get at least two or three tasks and one mission." Tsuna explained, holding up the folders.

Tsuna got up from his seat and went around the oval-shaped table, handing out the folders. Each folder had the Vongola crest and the person's name and the type of guardian they were. Hayato received a red folder, Takeshi received a blue folder, Ryohei received a orange-yellowish folder, Mukuro and Chrome received a violet folder, Hibari received a dark-purple (which looked like black) folder and Tsuna's was white and outlined by the colours of all the guardians.

"Oh, Takeshi-kun and Lambo, I need you to re-submit your previous mission." he said before announcing the end of the meeting.

Everyone cheered and filed out of the room in a unruly manner. Those who didn't eat lunch went straight towards the dining hall, and the rest to their rooms. Tsuna walked to his office and unlocked the door. He shoved the folder back into the top drawer and flopped onto the cream-coloured sofa in front of his desk.

"Oh god. I have enough work on my hands, but now the Varia?" Tsuna groaned and closed his eyes.

The Varia is the Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination team. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans, however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. Despite lacking loyalty and respect for other members, they are extremely loyal to their leader, Xanxus.

"I sure won't be getting a single wink of sleep next week either..." he sighed.

"What do you mean by that, Tsunayoshi?" a dark and familiar voice said, standing at the door.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna smiled, sitting up properly.

"Answer my question."

"Oh, um..." Tsuna began, "I just had so much work on my hands, I've only gotten about twenty hours of sleep this entire week.*"

"No wonder..." Hibari muttered under his breath, too quiet for Tsuna to hear.

"Huh?"

"I'll be going now." Hibari said before turning his back on the slightly confused Tsuna. Hibari walked down the hallways, seeing people quickly stop and move out of the way when they met with his icy cold glare. He couldn't help but smirk, as a thought suddenly invaded his mind. He decided he was going to have a little fun tonight.

"Maybe It's Insomnia...?" Tsuna murmured to himself.

_**

* * *

A/N: **_Okay, so I stopped here. Tell me what you thought of this first chapter. If you guys tell me, I could somehow change the storyline around according to your requests!

*Twenty hours of sleep in a whole week isn't much as, there's around 168 hours in an entire week.

_**Everyone should know how the guardians sound and look like when they're older, but as for Tsuna, I'm sure there are some that don't. It's only a few seconds, but go to this link if you wanna hear TYL Tsuna's sexy voice: **_

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= GbN-kjPL66U (get rid of the spaces)

**Everyone in this story looks and sounds like they are like their TYL self. **


	2. The man in the heavens show no mercy

_**Panda Eyes  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: C'MON GUYS, What's with all the story alerts and stuff but no review? Can't you do both? ;( You're killing me! Anyway, Thanks to those few who reviewed the last chapter: Crimson Obscura, Breathless02, doremishine itsuko, LivingGlow, Baka-Waka, AnonymousAuthor13 ****and to those who added this fic to alert/favourites. **

**Note: In the previous chapter when I mentioned Tsuna starting his crazy mafia journey at the age of fifteen, scratch that, that was a typo. I meant 14 years old!**

**Also, Since the main part of the story is Hibari and Tsuna moments, it'll get hotter as the chapters go (hopefully), so rest assured for now. Start off simple and nice.  
**

_**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827  
**_

_**

* * *

Warning: **_Mild swearing and Yaoi (boy's love). Rated T, but will probably change in later chapters.

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** Why would I be on fanfiction if I owned KHR? I would claim the bishies as mine and I wouldn't share with anyone.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Two: The man in the heavens show no mercy.  
_**

**Recap:**

_"Oh, um..." Tsuna began, "I just had so much work on my hands, I've only gotten about twenty hours of sleep this entire week.*"_

_"No wonder..." Hibari muttered under his breath, too quiet for Tsuna to hear._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll be going now." Hibari said before turning his back on the slightly confused Tsuna. Hibari walked down the hallways, seeing people quickly stop and move out of the way when they met with his icy cold glare. He couldn't help but smirk, as a thought suddenly invaded his mind. He decided he was going to have a little fun tonight._

_"Maybe It's Insomnia...?" Tsuna murmured to himself._

**End of Recap**

The deep sound of the grandfather clock donging resonated throughout the room. The clock had just struck twelve, yet someone was still up and scribbling away on pieces of white sheets that fell from a tower of paper that teetered ominously on his desk.

Tsuna put down his pen and stretched his arms and hands. He spun his chair around and stared into the dark night sky through the large glass window behind his desk. Tsuna hadn't turned the lights on because he actually quite enjoyed the natural light provided by the moon, and he didn't want to be found out that he was working this late. Surely, his guardians, if not someone else, would scold him. Tsuna continued to stare at the moon for a few minutes, until he came back to reality and realised he still had a ton of paperwork to finish. Spinning his chair around back to his desk, the brunet picked up his pen and started to scribble away on the load of paper overflowing from his desk. He finished another set of paperwork and put it into a yellow folder, which he placed neatly on the pile in his filing cabinet. He continued this process for at least forty minutes or so, until he was disturbed by an awkward cough at the doorway. He looked up from his work only to meet with cool blue-gray eyes; he looked at the clock.

"K-Kyouya-kun, why are you up at this hour?" Tsuna asked, trying his best not to sound nervous, tired or anything like that.

Hibari raised a brow, "I should be asking you the same thing." he replied with his usual cold tone. Tsuna let out a short and stifled laugh and pushed a strand of honey brown hair away from his eyes. Tsuna stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and over to the sofa.

"It's about time I take a break anyway." Tsuna finally said, glancing up at the man standing in the doorway.

"Come in and sit down," Tsuna offered with a charming half-mast smile, which pretty much screaming _'come to me'._

Much to Hibari's dismay, the moon's rays' shone through the glass window, and illuminated the figure sitting on the sofa. The brunet's hairstyle was just too cute, and adding his cute features onto that, he looked simply angelic. Hibari knew it wasn't right to think that way of another man, especially one he considered a 'herbivore', but the way the younger brunet looked at the moment was just too irresistible and almost heavenly. He doubted anyone could leave without doing _something_ to him first.

Hibari reluctantly walked over and sat on the sofa directly opposite of Tsuna. The next few minutes were spent in silence which was much to awkward for both of them. Hibari leaned back into the comfortableness of the sofa and closed his eyes, only to open them a second later.

It pained him to look at the state Tsuna was in when he wasn't illuminated by the moon. Tsuna looked terribly tired, and almost looked as if the life was drained from him. Hibari hesitated and wondered whether he should say something, since he wasn't exactly the social type, but he didn't expect Tsuna to speak first.

"Aren't you tired?" he questioned, making the other raise his brow yet again, "It's almost two in the morning."

"No." came his simple reply.

"I see..." Tsuna muttered back, letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep if your that tired, herbivore?" Hibari suddenly asked, making Tsuna reply with a 'huh?'.

"Why must herbivore's make me repeat myself?" Hibari stressed, closing his eyes. Suddenly, Tsuna let out a quiet fit of laughter, brightening up the tense awkward atmosphere in the room.

"S-sorry, I-I couldn't help it!" he the brunet said in between his laughter. Hibari _almost _smiled at the sight of the laughing brunet, but he decided to keep it to himself. Even though he knew the brunet was terribly tired, he still put up the effort to decrease the awkwardness between the two.

"Oh?" Hibari smirked, standing up. He walked across to Tsuna and bent down to his eye level.

"K-Kyo-Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna stuttered, trying to hide his blush. Hibari noticed this and sought fun out of it.

"You will answer me, herbivore." he began,

"Why are _you _up at this hour?" he asked; his narrow eyes piercing a hole into Tsuna.

"T-that's because...I still have plently of work to do before tomorrow morning." Tsuna lied, making it quite obvious to Hibari, who was quite the intelligent person.

"Answer me." Hibari demanded. Tsuna felt himself shrink at those words.

"I-I told you before, I only got twenty hours of sleep this entire week. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tired I was." Tsuna replied, trying to distance himself from the man who was dangerously close to him.

"Why?"

"If I knew the reason, I'd most likely be sleeping by now." Tsuna pouted. He would've tried to glare, but who would dare to glare at _the _Hibari Kyouya. (A/N: Haha, that rhymes)

"Then we'll have to find out, won't we?" Hibari whispered, feeling Tsuna shiver underneath him as his hot breath trailed down his neck.

"Kyo-Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna blurted out, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.

Hibari lifted the brunet's chin up and seemed as if he was hesitating for a moment or two, but just as Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, the other smirked and without much warning, closed the tiny space between their faces. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock for a second, and realised he was being _kissed by the Hibari Kyouya._The former sadistic prefect; his cloud guardian was kissing him. Tsuna suddenly felt that it wasn't right and tried to push Hibari away, but he realised he was much too tired to have any strength left in him. The entire week filled with agonising work, and more work, which fell on top of Tsuna like a pile of bricks, but he felt ecstasy that washed away all the fatigue and pain from over-working. It felt right, yet wrong at the same time. How could two guys' be together? Well, it was possible, but Tsuna never thought it would actually happen to him. He was quite devastated when he realised his crush on Kyoko was only puppy-love which disappeared ages ago, and ever since then, he never bothered to think about the person he liked.

The kiss seemed like a pure bliss to him, despite wondering and panicking if it was the right or wrong thing to do. He wanted to break apart and ask for an explanation, but he couldn't find himself to do that. Tsuna let out a muffled groan as Hibari forced his entry into the brunet's mouth. After hearing this moan, Hibari broke apart and straightened his posture, smirking devilishly.

Tsuna found himself gaping at the other.

"K-Kyouya-kun, what on earth was that for?" Tsuna asked with a demanding voice, but he still sounded nervous.

"Didn't you like it?" Hibari asked back, continuing to smirk,

"N-no, I-it's just that...um...I..." Tsuna felt himself stumble over his words.

"It seemed like you were enjoying it."

"That moan was uncalled for!" Tsuna managed to say, blushing ten shades of pink and red.

Hibari stared for a moment or two, trying to resist the urge to laugh. He managed to keep his straight face and normal posture, but wondered how long he could keep it up if he stayed with the young boss any longer.

"You really do excite me." Hibari finally said with his normal dull tone, before leaving the room.

"...I'm dreaming." Tsuna pinched himself and winced.

"...Maybe not.' he murmured, cursing his stupidity under his breath.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, everything was perfect and the same as usual; nice weather and the noisy mansion.

Hayato and Takeshi were walking through dorm hallway, down to the private lounge area where everyone was always there first. The private lounge area was for Tsuna and his main family only, which was created by him so he could spend quality time with his precious friends and family during the morning and evenings before and after work and such. The room was nice and spacious, having custom-made wallpaper, famous art paintings, exotic plants and other things that made the room look luxurious even if it was empty. On the entire right side of the room, there was a long, oval-shaped glass dining table, which was used for breakfast and dinner. In the middle of the wall on the left wall, there was a large LCD screen which was used to (obviously) watch TV and sometimes make video calls with others. There were four black leather sofas and two small glass tables neatly patterned out in front of the screen, and finally, at the bottom end of the room near the veranda, there was a tall bookshelf and various art supplies laid out messily on the floor. On the other end, there was a tall square table with a blue flower pot and a phone on top.

Back to the story,

Hayato and Takeshi walked into the lounge area and straight to the dining table, where they sat down and waited for their breakfast to come. Everyone had the same breakfast, but it was different everyday. All the other guardians including Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin were already there, talking and eating like the messy herbivores they were. They all greeted the two and they greeted back, only to notice one voice was missing.

"Wheres Juudaime?" Hayato asked, looking at the empty seat at the end of the table, where the 'boss' was supposed to sit.

"Tsuna-nii hasn't come yet," Fuuta replied, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Really? It's pretty late into the morning though." Takeshi said, thanking the maid as his breakfast arrived. They continued to eat and talk for the next few minutes, until they noticed Tsuna didn't seem like he was going to come. Chrome, who was quite the slow eater, excused her from her half-eaten breakfast and volunteered to get fetch Tsuna from his office.

Chrome walked out of the lounge area and made her way to Tsuna's office which was pretty close to the private lounge. Once she arrived at the large mahogany door to Tsuna's office, she gently knocked three times and waited for a reply, but she waited and waited but didn't hear anything.

"I wonder if the boss isn't here?" Chrome asked herself, excusing herself again as she opened the door anyway.

When she peeked into the office, she couldn't help but slightly gape at the massive amount of paper and mess on the boss's table. Amongst that mess, she noticed honey-brown spiky hair.

"Ah boss." she said quietly, walking up to the desk. She giggled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping brunet and hesitated whether or not she should wake him up, but when she thought about it, that was the reason she came here.

"Boss...boss!" She slightly whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

The brunet mumbled something like 'Five more minutes', making the mist guardian giggle again. In a matter of seconds, the tired Decimo lifted himself up off the table and let out a huge only just noticed the woman standing in front of his desk.

"Ah Chrome!" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes like the cute child he tended to be.

"Boss, I know you're tired, but you need breakfast to replenish your energy." Chrome smiled, picking up a fallen piece of paper off the ground. Tsuna smiled in return and they both walked out of the room and towards the lounge area, being greeted by a few maids and others on the way.

**-page break-kufufu-page break-bossu-page break-ushishi-page break-VOOOI-**

The rest of the day proceeded as normal without any disturbances whatsoever. Tsuna checked his schedule in the morning and noticed he only had one interview and the rest was leisure time, so he decided to push the interview onto the next day and decided to finish off as much paperwork as he could, knowing at least half of it was already overdue.

Tsuna continued to do the paperwork that never seemed to end and took occasional breaks to stop his back from aching and fingers from going numb. Before he knew it, dawn broke, revealing another long day. He glanced over at the clock and realised it was still too early for anyone to be up and about, so he went back to work.

"It's only 6:30am," he sighed, looking around for a folder in the mass of paper and folders, only to notice it wasn't there.

"Oh, Where did that beige-coloured folder go?" he wondered, standing up to check over his desk and even underneath. He looked around his desk and cabinets for the missing folder, because it was very important, but he couldn't seem to find it. He thought back about the last time he had it, and suddenly remembered the meeting room.

Once Tsuna entered the meeting room, he spotted a beige-coloured folder underneath the table near the chair Mukuro was sitting in. He must have mixed it with the other folders by accident and dropped it without noticing when he passed Mukuro his folder. He walked over and picked it up, opening it just to make sure everything was there. When he flicked through the contents of the folder, he held his breath for a moment and groaned as he pulled out seven sheets of undone paperwork that was mixed into the folder by accident once again.

He found a pen lying on the table in front of his chair, and decided he would finish it off quickly here, before going back to his office, where loads and loads of paperwork still haunted him. Yes, the young boss was working quite hard and diligently, but the reason for the massive amount of paperwork was because he absolutely hated paperwork and pushed it all aside before. But now, he realised no matter what, he had to finish all of it, so he unwillingly did it anyway.

Tsuna screwed open the pen and check if there was anymore ink left in it, which there was. He examined the piece of paper for a while and started scribbling down whatever needed to be filled in. After the fourth sheet, Tsuna suddenly felt tired. He dropped the pen, yawned and stretched in his seat. He knew he had to finish off the remaining three sheets, which were dangerously overdue, but a few minutes of shut-eye wouldn't hurt, right?

So, Vongola Decimo fell asleep on top of his paperwork in the meeting room.

At around ten in the morning, the guardians were just about finished eating and were about to leave to go on their missions or tasks, but were suddenly disturbed by a loud crash in the garden at the front of the mansion. Taking precautions and thinking it could possibly be an enemy-attack, they ran over to the front garden, only to see a cloud of smoke that was almost cleared away. In the smoke, they could see a huge plane-like object ridiculously smashed into the vast flowerbed and people jumping out of it.

"What the fuck?" Hayato wondered, raising a brow.

The seven guardians and one infant stood still and held their breaths until the smoke cleared, but once they heard a _very _familiar voice, they felt the tension in the air escape.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! THE DAMNED BOSS IS GONNA KILL US!"

"Ushishi, the prince had nothing to do with it~"

"Sempai-tachi*, your to blame."

"Oh deary me, Is everyone alright?"

"Bel-sempai, could you stop stabbing me?"

The rest were pretty much used to this typical scene, but it still got them every time.

"VOOOOI, WHERE ARE YOU BRATS?" Squalo shouted out, stepping on top of the recently bloomed flowers. Reborn walked forward and greeted them with his "caiossu" and gestured over the group standing behind him.

"Why hello there darlings~ Have you been well?" Lussuria, the mother of these unruly children spoke with a gay tone of voice. He seemed to be wearing some kind of frilly, flamboyant outfit.

Belphegor and Fran were too busy stabbing and teasing each other in the background, that they didn't seem to notice the presence of everyone else. They extremely noisy group walked back to the front door and decided it would be wise to let Tsuna decided what to do with the front garden.

"VOOOI, WHERE'S THAT DAMNED BRAT?" Squalo raged, stomping his way through the hallways. Hayato began talking back about how he should address Tsuna more appropriately, and to lower his voice indoors, or the windows would all need replacement. The large group of noisy guardians and assassins stopped in front of the meeting room. Tsuna had told them beforehand, to go straight to the meeting hall once the Varia arrived.

When Hayato turned the door knob, and pushed the door open, he almost fainted at the sight of his beloved boss. He hesitated for a moment or two, wanting to keep the image of Tsuna for himself, but he was pushed inside by the impatient people at the back of him. As they argued and stumbled into the room, they all fell quiet when they looked up to see the figure sleeping on the desk.

"J-Juudaime..." Hayato whispered to himself, straightening himself up.

Most of the others were most likely blushing or trying to prevent their noses from bleeding.

Tsuna, who was in his usual pinstriped suit, was sitting in his chair with his head resting in his arms on the table, on top of an open folder and a few pieces of paper. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep doing paperwork, because he was still holding the pen in his hand. His sleeping face was simply too cute to explain with words, It was probably worth a lot of money if pictures were taken and sold. His honey-brown hair tied in a low pony tail spread out messily over his right shoulder, and his bangs brushed over his face, cupping it perfectly.

No-one could come back to their senses and snap everyone out of reality, so Reborn did it for them. He grabbed a hold of leon and change it into the form of a mallet, which he held with a wicked smirk. The infant jumped up and leaped, or rather flew across the room, smacking the top of everyone's head along the way, and eventually coming to a halt on the table in front of Tsuna. He raised the mallet and attempted to hit the sleeping brunet, hoping that he would wake up and dodge it like he normally would, thanks to the same thing happening to him everyday during high school, but the brunet didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Without another thought, he whammed the mallet on top of Tsuna's head anyway.

"Re-Reborn-san!" Hayato complained, when he came back to his senses and saw his poor boss about to be smashed by an infant.

Tsuna immediately woke up and complained about the pain, knowing exactly who did it without having to look.

"Ow...Reborn, there are other ways to wake me up you know?" Tsuna complained, rubbing his throbbing head.

"It's more fun this way" Reborn said, slipping on a sly kitty-smile.

It was only then he noticed the extra people standing at the door.

"A-ah...Sorry about that. I accidentally fell asleep." he apologised, sweat-dropping, "Um, you're here earlier than expected..." Tsuna nervously greeted the Varia, who came in and sat in any seat they guardians followed and sat in any seat as well, and they all quietened down, waiting for Tsuna to start the meeting of some sort.

"To start with, Where's Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, noticing there were two empty seats.

"THAT DAMNED BOSS OF OURS SAID HE WAS TOO BUSY TO COME!" Squalo complained, smacking his fist onto the table.

"Xan-chan made Levi stay behind as well" Lussuria said, cupping his cheeks.

"I see..." the brunet replied with a smile, relieved in a way that Xanxus didn't come. After all these years, he still wasn't on good terms with the Varia leader. It was better than it was eight years ago, but still no where near friendly.

"Why are you bastards here already though?" Hayato asked, rather he sounded like he was complaining.

"Our boss kicked us out a bit earlier because sempai-tachi were being annoying." Fran answered with his dull and monotonous voice. Most people sweat-dropped at the green-haired boys' answer.

"Oh and your entire front garden has been turned into a wasteland." he added in, making Tsuna flinch.

"T-the what now?" Tsuna said, not wanting to hear the details, but he wanted to know at the same time. Suddenly, the screen behind him turned on as if someone had read his mind and displayed a picture of what used to be the front garden of the Vongola mansion. Everyone flinched as Tsuna turned his chair around to look at the screen; they waited for his reaction.

"There goes a lot of money..." Tsuna muttered quietly, but loud enough for the rest to hear. They expected Tsuna to release anger of some sort, but he seemed to be fine.

"Anyway, I also need to mention that every member of the Varia present, must carry out individual tasks due to the increase of requests this week." Tsuna said, making one rage, one complain, one comply and the other decline.

"Aw c'mon, Please?" Tsuna begged, tilting his head to the side innocently. He didn't realise how dangerously cute he looked. The members of the Varia stayed quiet for a moment, but then Squalo's loud voice erupted.

"VOOOI, FINE! ON ONE CONDITION!"

"What might that be?"

"LET US BORROW YOUR LIGHTNING GUARDIAN FOR OUR MISSION!"

"Lightning guardian? Why's that?" Tsuna asked, glancing over at Lambo who looked incredibly bored.

"Ushishi~ Our lightning guardian is on another mission." Bel answered, stabbing another knife into Fran's back.

"Ah..." Tsuna said, ruffling his hair, "Is that fine with you, Lambo?" the brunet asked, hoping the young guardian would agree.

At the sound of his name, Lambo who was sleeping with his head face down on the desk, woke up and replied to Tsuna with a "huh?". Tsuna asked the question again, and luckily the young guardian agreed, only if he had a massive supply of candy for as long as he wanted.

"Lastly, don't forget to report to me when you finish all your tasks." Tsuna mentioned, causing another uproar.

"Um, meeting adjourned?" he said nervously, slipping out of the office stealthily while they were arguing amongst themselves.

After the meeting with the Varia finished, all of the guardians except for Lambo went on their missions and Tsuna was left in the mansion after he came back from a couple of interviews. Originally, he was meant to stay cooped up in his office and finish off the remaining paperwork that finally decreased, but certain 'demons' wouldn't allow him to have the time.

From the time the beautiful front garden was turned into a massive wasteland with a huge chunk of metal marking the capital, the Vongola mansion erupted in chaos and insanity.

Every guardian left to carry out their individual missions, which left Tsuna alone to deal with the crazy shark, mother hen, frog and prince. It was quite simple how the four members of the Varia managed to caused to create the once peaceful Vongola mansion into a busy telephone company.

Squalo was on a raging rampage, unconsciously destroying everything in his path. The reason was, Lussuria wanted to see Squalo with his long hair tied up, and so threw in a never-ending and chaotic chase around the mansion. Bel was still teasing and picking on Fran, saying that he was bored and needed something to torture to kill time, thus throwing knives and other crazy shit to Fran who was unsuccessfully dodging them with ease, the other reason why the mansion was in chaos.

Once the two pairs' chase and rampages were taken outside, Tsuna walked around the mansion with a group of lower-ranked officers, observing the damage done. Every room and hallway he stopped to look at was no better than the last, causing the brunet to either sigh, groan, face-palm or complain out loud. By the time they finished their little tour around the mansion, Tsuna was alone since he sent off all the officers to call for repairs, and he felt like crying when he saw the damage bill. Number after number...If all of this was caused in a day, how much would it cause' for an entire week? But nevertheless, it was the Vongola after all.

At the end of the day, Tsuna finally managed to get some rest in his office rather than his room; he still had paperwork waiting for him. The extremely worn-out brunet flopped down onto the sofa like a ragged doll and wondered how long he could keep up with the chaos occurring around him almost everyday. Suddenly, another thought passed through his mind.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kyouya-kun around all day." Tsuna whispered out loud, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Missed me?"

Speak of the devil.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed; a tad bit surprised. He shot his body up from the comfortable heap of furnished material and sheepishly smiled at the man in the doorway.

Hibari still had his usual dull expression and spoke in his monotonous voice, yet it had a tint of mischievousness. He invited himself in and flopped onto the sofa in front of Tsuna.

"I think you'll need to fix up the bathroom near the meeting room." the raven-haired informed, crossing his arms as he enjoyed the comfort of the sofa. He quite enjoyed the brunet's reaction.

Tsuna face-palmed and let out a muffled groan, cursing under his breath, "Do I need to get on my knees and beg to god to get some mercy?" he complained and raged.

Suddenly, the infamous cloud guardian let out a short chuckle. Tsuna blinked once and twice to make sure if he was awake.

"EH?" Tsuna pushed himself back further into the sofa due to shock. Did Hibari just chuckle? Thank goodness, the sky was still in place.

"You won't tell a single soul of that..." Hibari said quietly; his eyes dangerously staring holes into poor Tsuna. He got up and walked over to the brunet slowly, letting a smirk slip onto his lips.

Tsuna didn't need his hyper intuition to tell him something bad was going to happen to him, but he couldn't move his legs or arms anymore; they were just limp limbs hanging off his body.

Hibari felt like teasing the innocent bunny.

**

* * *

A/N: **Done with the second chapter. Jeez, I was confused about what on earth I was typing in some parts. Anywho, I hope you liked it, and YES, I ACCEPT REQUESTS ABOUT NEW CHARACTERS AND SUCH. I'll be accepting requests until the next two chapters, so make sure to speak up if you want a certain character added. So far, I've only thought of the Vongola family, the varia and the arcobaleno. Thanks, I'll try to update soon after I finish off 'Smile'. IGNORE ANY MISTAKES I MISSED, I can't be bothered re-reading the whole thing over again.

*** Sempai-tachi basically means Senpai's (plural) but that sounded a bit weird so I put that instead. Fran was referring to Squalo and Bel.**


	3. Check out my driving skills!

_**Panda Eyes  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: Breathless02, Metellalica, ReaperofDarkness, Kichou, MikhailAlaude, Baka-Waka, Crimonson Obscura, Ace Jermany, luna faith90, Lovelessxx191, Ellothereyaoi, Setsuna Alaude, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X and to those who added this fic to alert/favourite!**

**Ahem. EVERYONE~LISTEN UP! **

**1. I won't be able to update frequently due to school and other stuff that keep me busy.**

**2. I would like to remind you to check out the poll on my profile. Pretty please?**

**3. Ignore any mistakes you spotted in the previous two chapters, and maybe this one, because yes, I've quite realised the stupid little mistakes I made!**

**4. I don't know if you already know, but check out my new fic (Undeniable Infatuations) and tell me if you want it to be continued or not. Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
**

_**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827  
**_

_**

* * *

Warning: **_Mild swearing and Yaoi (boy's love). Rated T, but will probably change in later chapters.

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'm doing this. KHR does NOT belong to me.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Three: Check out my driving skills!  
**_

**Recap:**

_Suddenly, the infamous cloud guardian let out a short chuckle. Tsuna blinked once and twice to make sure if he was awake._

_"EH?" Tsuna pushed himself back further into the sofa due to shock. Did Hibari just chuckle? Thank goodness, the sky was still in place._

_"You won't tell a single soul of that..." Hibari said quietly; his eyes dangerously staring holes into poor Tsuna. He got up and walked over to the brunet slowly, letting a smirk slip onto his lips._

_Tsuna didn't need his hyper intuition to tell him something bad was going to happen to him, but he couldn't move his legs or arms anymore; they were just limp limbs hanging off his body._

_Hibari felt like teasing the innocent bunny._

**End of Recap**

Without a single wink of sleep the previous night, Tsuna grumbled and cursed as he almost smashed into another wall, receiving worried and weird stares from the people working around the mansion.

It was almost nine in the morning, which was the average time most people woke up in the mansion. The grouchy brunet slammed open the doors to the private lounge room and dragged his feet towards the sofa instead of the table, and unfortunately for him, it seemed like he was the last to arrive with the exception of Hibari who never bothered coming near the lounge room. Almost immediately after he laid himself down on a leather, black massaging chair, the guardians greeted him with uneasy expressions.

Well, it was expected after all. It wasn't everyday that the charming brunet with the smile and features of an angel would be grouchy and pissed off first thing in the morning.

Tsuna lifted and arm up and covered his eyes with it, replying with a lousy, "Mornin'".

"I-is everything alright, Juudaime?" Hayato asked, standing from his seat.

Tsuna removed his arm from his face and mumbled a 'nothing', before walking over to join the rest at the table. Without another word, he ate in silence whilst the rest fought and ate as the childish and unruly bunch they were.

Tsuna wasn't exactly pissed off or anything like that, it was just that he couldn't understand his cloud guardian sometimes, and over the years, he began to grow a hatred of being frustrated.

Hibari Kyouya, the cloud that floats in solitude, the aloof cloud, was one of the most unreadable people ever. For the past few days, Hibari would drop by into Tsuna's office and tease the sleep-deprived brunet in his own mysterious way. But when dawn broke, he would disappear without another word, and give him the cold shoulder if they met during the day. Tsuna just wanted to ask Hibari what the hell he was trying to do to him, but he couldn't find the right words to say whenever he had the chance.

Tsuna ruffled his already-messy hair and groaned, ignoring his guardians who were raising a brow at his actions. After finishing his breakfast, they heard a loud crash from the floor above them, reminding the young boss about the Varia who were still residing in their mansion for the during of their mission, which was hopefully going to end today.

Without the need to be informed about a few peoples' waking, Tsuna and the rest covered their ears as four people smashed their way into the room.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI!"

The hinges on the door almost broke off.

Three more people barged in straight after the first. The mother hen twirled into the room with a cheerful and gay voice greeting the people in the room, and a prince and a frog arguing with each other. Tsuna's morning had just gotten a lot crazier.

Scratch that, the hinges _did _break off and fly somewhere into the room.

"Ushishi~The prince is always first, impolite froggy" the so-called prince said, stabbing a strangely-shaped knife into the ridiculously-large frog hat the other was wearing.

"Sempai, you should stop doing that. You might just kill me like that one day." the green-haired froggy teen replied, pulling the knife out of his hat; thrown like trash in the middle of the hallway behind them.

"The prince can do whatever he pleases."

"No, sempai, you're only a self-proclaimed royalty. You're actually a ru-mmpf!" The teen's mouth was covered by the blond's left hand, the right holding another knife to his throat.

"One more word and the prince will dissect you~"

**-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-  
WARNING: **_**Randomness alert!****  
-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-  
**_

A few minutes later, Tsuna and his guardians were taking refuge underneath the dining table, despite their complaints about the insane bunch above - You can let your imagination run wild and guess what happened.

"Juudaime, Could I have permission to kill the bastards up there?" Hayato asked, holding in his anger.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, no."

He chuckled when he felt Hayato sag his shoulder's down in disappointment.

Tsuna and the rest remained underneath the table, chatting for what seemed like ages whilst the chaos was still happening above them. Around twenty minutes later, the brunet suddenly gasped and checked the time on his wristwatch. He had a meeting to attend to, and he almost bumped his head trying to stand up, forgetting about the table above him.

He crouched back down and clutched his head, cursing under his breath.

"Ow..." he rubbed the sore spot, saying he was alright when everyone asked if he was okay.

"But, I have a meeting to attend to, and I think it's about time I stopped the mess those four are making." Tsuna said, with determined eyes. He took a deep breath and crawled out from under the table, receiving 'Good lucks' from his 'comrades' as if he was going out to the battlefield.

As the brunet emerged from underneath the table, an apple flew and smashed onto the floor in front of him; making him flinch just a bit. He looked above him and saw all sorts of food and familiar weapons being thrown across the room, accompanied by some rather colourful profanities.

Tsuna scanned the room with disbelieved eyes.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in...

"WHAT ON FUCKING EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS LOUNGE ROOM YOU...YOU-YOU ANIMALS!"

Oh man.

Everyone underneath the table flinched at Tsuna's rage, which was also very amusing at the same time, seeing as he never found it in himself to cuss or raise his voice at anyone. The varia on the other hand, immediately stopped to look at the fuming brunet, who glared (cutely, to them) at the four.

Tsuna raged at them and told them get the hell out of his lounge room and get on with their mission, which they surprisingly obeyed, and ordered everyone to come out from underneath the dining table.

"Whoa Tsuna, haven't seen that side of you for quite a while!" Takeshi laughed, slapping the man on his back. Tsuna sighed and smiled weakly at the taller man, telling a passing officer to get the mess cleaned up and get things replaced.

Of course they hadn't seen that side of him for a while - the last time he raged that hard was almost a year ago when his guardians did the unthinkable to the mansion...He didn't want to remember that anymore. He shuddered at his own temper. Tsuna walked over and almost broke the door when he pulled it open, but it wasn't really his fault since the door was already in shambles before. He mumbled incoherent curses and made everyone move out of the way like they did with Hibari when they felt Tsuna's 'demonic aura'.

"Oh the joy. Now I gotta cough up more frigging paperwork and money. Who the fuck sent these wild animals outta their cages?...Right, Xanxus's regime will never be accepted at the frigging zoo." Tsuna continued to mumble something along the lines of paperwork, animals, money, paperwork, more paperwork...Oh goodie.

Pushing aside the horrible things that clouded his mind, Tsuna went to the luxury of his peaceful room and took another quick shower before changing into another clean suit (they got dirtied when he came out from the table). He smiled at himself in the mirror and walked out of the room, only bump into Lambo on the way.

"S-sorry, Tsuna-nii!" the wavy-haired lightning guardian apologised,

"Ah, Lambo! What are you doing he- No wait, good timing, come with me!" Tsuna dragged the poor boy along, not caring where he was heading before.

**_-PAGE BREAK _です!-**

On the way to where ever Tsuna was taking Lambo, he told the boy that he was unfortunate enough to be there when Tsuna was looking for any guardian to drag along to the long and boring meeting. Two to be precise.

The two stepped out of the elevator, and Lambo gaped at the sight before his eyes. It was every man's dream.

It was a huge underground car park, with rows and rows of expensive, luxurious cars, limo's and more cars. Tsuna spoke briefly to a security officer at the 'box', and received a pair of silver keys.

Tsuna scanned the room for a certain car he was looking for, not noticing Lambo gaping in awe at all the cars. Well, it was the boys' first time down here. After minutes of searching, he held Lambo's hand and dragged him over to one of his favourite car's. Once again, Lambo couldn't help but gape.

"Tsuna-nii...Are all these cars yours?"

"Yup! But I share them with Hayato-kun and the rest."

"...And this one is also yours?"

_-stare-_

"Yup!"

"...Isn't this a Maserati?"

"Yup! hurry up and get in!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, opening the door for Lambo.

Lambo stared at the interior of the car for a second or two, but was interrupted when Tsuna literally pushed him into his seat. Tsuna walked over to the other side and hopped in, gripping the steering wheel for a moment.

"It's been a while since I've driven."

Lambo shuddered. What if Tsuna was a reckless and horrible driver?

...

Nah, not possible. Tsuna was too sensible and responsible to be that kind of person. Though, he changed his mind a second later.

"Lambo, tighten your seat belt, and don't tell me I didn't warn you!" Tsuna smiled oh-so-ever innocently, stepping down on the acceleration pedal suddenly, making the car zoom forward without warning.

"Tsuna-nii, don't tell me your a ba-WHOA!" the force of the car suddenly moving forward pushed him back into the seat.

"This baby goes from 0 to 100kmph in 4 seconds!"

"...please...slow...down..!"

Lambo almost cried. Even after all these years, he still got pathetically scared all the time.

**-Time skip: 10 minutes later-**

The young lightning guardian felt like he was gonna hurl any minute. The moment the car came to a halt, he slammed the door open and almost fainted in the middle of the street, but was caught by Tsuna just in time.

_"Who the hell gives a license to someone who drives like that?"_ Lambo thought, regaining his composure. He smiled wearily at Tsuna, only to receive a mischievous chuckle in return.

_"Scratch that, it was probably his status and charm..."  
_

Tsuna smiled innocently at the younger teen.

_"Yeah, that's definitely the reason." _

"Let's go, we're ten minutes late." the brunet mumbled, yawning as he walked side to side with Lambo into the building where a very long meeting was held.

...

What seemed like a century later, Tsuna and Lambo stumbled out of the building and leaned against the car, rubbing their sore asses from sitting for too long.

"Man that was boring!" Lambo complained, letting out a deep sigh.

"And I have to go through that more than once almost everyday!" Tsuna replied, pouting slightly.

"Alright, let's go back!"

Lambo flinched. Oh dear god, someone bring him a miracle!

...

"C'mon Lambo, hurry up and get in!"

"..."

"Lambo, what are you do-"

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna looked outside his window, only to see his loyal right-hand man stepping out of a long, black limo, followed by a black Lamborghini murcielago lp640. Lambo on the other hand, was almost on his knees thanking god over and over again.

"Hayato-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, we were all heading to a restaurant for lunch, but we saw you and the stupid cow!" Hayato said happily, reminding Tsuna about the poor condition their lounge/dining room was left in after the four members of the Varia had completely destroyed it with-in a matter of minutes.

He sighed, "Right. Gotta fix that immediately."

"Juudaime, would you also like to join us?" Hayato was staring at Tsuna with his sparkly and pleading eyes. He laughed.

"Of course!"

"Would you like me to drive for you?"

"Oh, it's okay." Tsuna smiled.

Lambo immediately clung onto Hayato's arm.

"Get off me, you stupid cow!"

"Please let me ride in the limo instead!" Lambo begged god once again,

"Alright, Alright, Just get off me!"

His eyes widened in happiness. Yay, he didn't have to go through Tsuna's driving again. "Thanks, stupidera!"

Hayato excused himself and stormed off after the teen, causing a chaos inside the limo. Tsuna was about to step back into the car until he heard a familiar voice, one he was absolutely yearning for.

"I'm driving, herbivore."

"Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna's face lightened up again. The brunet obeyed and walked over to the other side and hopped into the passenger seat, smiling at Hibari who buckled himself up in the drivers' seat.

"It's rare to see you with everyone else." Tsuna said, breaking the awkwardness between the two as they drove in front of the limo.

"I came in a different car with Kusakabe."

"Oh."

The conversation died after that. Hibari drove in silence, whilst Tsuna yawned every minute as he watched the scenery pass by his window. Even though it was awkward, it was somewhat peaceful and relaxing. Their destination was almost near. They just had to turn a corner then enter the main street highway and park somewhere alongside the road.

However, as Hibari turned the car, he heard the sound of glass cracking and Tsuna jumping in his seat out of surprise.

"What was that?" the raven-haired guardian asked, nonchalantly.

"...A bullet...cracked the side mirror." Tsuna squeaked, coughing twice as he saw the glass from the side mirror falling off onto the road.

Tsuna turned his body around and saw the limo following behind them smoothly. For a second or two, the brunet and raven-haired driver wondered what had just happened, but their eight years of experience in the mafia wasn't for nothing.

Hibari glanced at his side mirror, and spotted something shiny heading for the head of the brunet's seat. In a split second, he spotted a long, dark alley way, wide enough for two cars to go in at once, but there were barricades of crate boxes and huge recycle bins.

Without warning, he made a sharp turn into the alleyway and maneuvered through the barriers, hoping to get an oblivious Tsuna out of harms' way.

"K-kyouya-kun, where are you going?" a slightly panicked brunet asked.

Hibari sighed inwardly and decided to ignore the stupid question, which was answered a second later by a loud bang, and the sound of the rear-view mirror cracking.

Situation clear...They were being chased.

Then, all of a sudden, Tsuna's mobile phone rang.

**-Inside the limo with Hayato and the others-**

Inside the limo, there were ten people causing a loud ruckus, completely oblivious to the sounds going on outside.

Hayato and Lambo were calling each other names and arguing, Ryohei and Takeshi were talking about extreme sports, Mukuro and Chrome were talking quietly, Bianchi was hugging a napping Reborn (who was absolutely amazing for being able to sleep through such noise), and Fuuta and I-pin were creating a light conversation. Suddenly, the phone beside Hayato rang.

"Gokudera-san, Juudaime's car just turned into an alleyway." the driver on the other side of the phone said,

"WHAT?" Hayato overreacted.

"Should I follow Juudaime's car or proceed towards the destination?"

"Of course you should fol-...wait." Hayato stopped when he heard his phone ringing. He dropped the phone when he saw the caller's ID.

_Incoming call: Juudaime_

"Hello, Juudaime?" Hayato almost shouted through his phone, earning the attention of everyone in the car including Reborn who woke up and told him to put it on loud speaker.

_"Hayato-kun, is everyone safe?" _

"Of course, but that aside, are you okay, Juudaime? You suddenly turned into an alleyway!"

_"Listen carefully, DO NOT follow my car. Just proceed towards the restaurant, or where ever!" _

Hayato obeyed and told the driver to keep on driving towards the restaurant.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Takeshi asked, leaning towards Hayato's phone which laid on the table in the middle.

_"Ta-Takeshi-kun. Actually, we're being ch-...KYOUYA-KUN, BARRIER, BARRIER!"_

The sound of the car screeching and crate boxes smashing was heard on the other end, before a voice replied.

_"Shut up herbivore, you're distracting me." _

_"Ah, sorry...Um, Takeshi-kun, are you still there?" _

"You're being what?" Takeshi asked,

_"We're being chased." _

Some people gasped, and the others remained silent.

_"Ah, a-anyway...I think I shou-"_

_**Bang - smash**_

_"MY CAR!" _

A few people laughed, and the rest either rolled their eyes or sighed. Over the years, Tsuna had become obsessed with his cars_._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Shut up before I bite you to death myself." _Hibari snapped, managing to speak in a cool and calm tone. _  
_

"That bastard..." Hayato mumbled, earning a laugh from the former baseball-lover.

"Tsuna, get to the restaurant by six, or else I'll obliterate you and your cars."

_"Re-Reborn...? O-okay, Just don't hurt my cars!" _

**_Beep-Beep-Beep_**...

Hibari _just _managed to steer their car away from a barricade of crates, as a bullet threatened to crack the glass at the back window. Tsuna flinched in his seat once again after he hung up, when a bullet made a dent in a huge recycle bin that passed by his car.

"Herbivore, take the wheel."

Tsuna stared for a second or two, but then shook his head furiously and pouted.

"No, you keep driving. I'll deal with these people."

Hibari glared at the brunet who was pouting cutely, and gave in, focusing on the exit of the alleyway that neared.

"...Make it quick."

Without another word, Tsuna opened the window and with a swift boost, he pushed himself onto the car roof. He pulled out his gloves and glared at the black car on their tail, spotting a hand holding a silver gun, sticking out of the window.

"Oh no you don't." Tsuna growled, closing his eyes as a bright orange flame flickered on his forehead.

The brunet shuffled his body to the side and dodged another bullet, as he bent down, attempting to jump off the car. But suddenly, just as he was ready to jump off and get rid of the easy targets, his face paled and his head spun, creating an image of more than one car.

_"Shit, this isn't good..." _he cursed, clenching his teeth in pain.

_To be continued...

* * *

**Next chapter: The climax of car chasing.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, I originally didn't plan to add anything to do with cars in this chapter, but I forgot my original idea (Yes, I have a horrible memory). Please excuse any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, because It's late here and I can't be bothered checking this chapter over again. Yeah, I'm a lazy bum, haha.

It would be nice to 'read' your support, but it's up to you. Thanks for reading so far, even though it's only been three boring chapters.


	4. The climax of car chasing

_**Panda Eyes  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:** **urnotwatur****, Crimonson Obscura, Breathless02, ReaperofDarkness, luna faith90, Ellothereyaoi, Seriyuu, Ace Jermany, Sachiel Angelo,Setsuna Alaude, Metellalica, Ookami Fuu, orangesky3, lemonlimediddies, Baka-Waka, H. The Key of Destiny.W, and to those who added this fic to alert/favourite!**

_**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827  
**_

_**

* * *

Warning: **_Mild swearing and Yaoi (boy's love). Rated T, but will probably change in later chapters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four: The climax of car chasing  
**_

**Recap:**

_Without another word, Tsuna opened the window and with a swift boost, he pushed himself onto the car roof. He pulled out his gloves and glared at the black car on their tail, spotting a hand holding a silver gun, sticking out of the window._

_"Oh no you don't." Tsuna growled, closing his eyes as a bright orange flame flickered on his forehead._

_The brunet shuffled his body to the side and dodged another bullet, as he bent down, attempting to jump off the car. But suddenly, just as he was ready to jump off and get rid of the easy targets, his face paled and his head spun, creating an image of more than one car._

_"Shit, this isn't good..." he cursed, clenching his teeth in pain._

**End of Recap**

His surroundings spun in circles, and his head throbbed all of a sudden. Tsuna kept his eye on the car trailing him, ignoring the minor pain and drowsiness. With awkward movements, he pushed himself off the car and swiftly crouched onto the car hood, startling the the driver and companion, who shot at Tsuna through the glass.

_"Maybe I should ask for the car brand first?" _the brunet wondered, staring at the interior with awe, as he melted the bullet with his flames as if it was just a fly.

"I doubt they're the only ones chasing me..." Tsuna mumbled to himself, before increasing the size of his flames.

Hibari sped out of the alleyway and parked into a bus zone, remembering what the baby had told him when they first moved to Italy. Reborn explained to everyone that the majority of the population in northern Italy (where their mansion was located) knew about the Vongola, and knew not to defy it in any way, including the use of cars and parking spaces.

_"Tsunayoshi..."_ Hibari grabbed his tonfa's and darted off back into the alleyway.

Tsuna told Hibari he would take care of everything, but Hibari couldn't trust him. It was simply because his words and actions did not match. The brunet sounded confident enough, but he heard the brunet's footsteps on the roof falter, which was also unusual for the young boss, seeing as whenever he was confident, he would take care of things within a matter of seconds.

A bright flash of orange light was seen before the two men sitting in the car died in action.

Tsuna only intended to stop their movements by destroying the car and weapons, but he never knew they would actually drive off course and smash into the barricades of crate boxes, which surprisingly held stacks of gunpowder. You know the drill. The brunet waited five whole minutes, expecting backups and such coming to their comrades' aid and try to 'destroy' Tsuna and the Vongola, but they never came. Strange.

Tsuna sighed as the flames on his forehead disappeared. He slipped off his gloves and squatted down against the moldy brick wall, deciding to rest a bit before catching up with his cloud guardian.

_"First thing I do when I get back is try and get some sleep." _he thought, closing his tired eyes for a while. Suddenly, he hung his head down and opened them again, glaring at the ground beneath him.

The brunet heaved a heavy sigh as he glared at the 'enemies' through his bangs, "Backups?"

They made a sound that sounded somewhat like a snicker, "That's right."

Lifting up his currently heavy body, he stood up and slipped on a poker face at the semi-circle of men surrounding him. Tsuna hoped he wouldn't have to go into HDW mode, but he inwardly shouted in frustration when they pulled out weapons and 'animals' coated with various deathperation flames.

_"Crap, I have to finish them off quickly before I lose my grip." _he clenched his teeth, closing his head for a coming migraine and drowsiness. He cursed god for giving him such horrible luck. All he wanted to do was eat lunch peacefully, well maybe not peacefully with his guardians around, but to enjoy his afternoon before returning to the mass of work that waited for him. But, no, this just had to happen to him. Well, this, his fate was decided upon the day he met the ninth for the very first time, and was put into action on that unfortunate day when he met Reborn.

"Make the job easier for us, and just give in." one man sneered, stepping forward with two black crows coated with thunder flames.

"Why don't you do me a favour and get lost." Tsuna mumbled, unaware that he was saying his thoughts aloud.

"Don't get so cocky bastard, just because you're Vongola Decimo doesn't mean you can take on all of us." a man with a long spear covered in cloud flames retorted, pointing his spear at the young boss, the action followed by all the others who drew their weapons towards him.

Without another word, a few of them charged forward, but met the ground with a harsh thud when they proved to be too weak for Tsuna to have a proper battle with.

"Bastard!" one of them shouted, running forward with a short sword in hand, coated with rain flames.

The man charged forward without falter and stabbed his sword forward at the Vongola boss' chest, but being able to dodge such an obvious and easy attack, he turned his body to the side and kicked the man in the gut. Tsuna spun around and delivered a punch to another person who was sent flying to the wall, his weapon shattering in the process. However, at that moment when his eyes left the fight for a split second, he felt something cold graze against his skin painfully. His eyes jolted from his distraction to the graze on his left arm, and cursed as he sent a series of punches to the person closest to him, assuming it was that person. Eh, who cared who he beat up anyway? They were all bound to go down any minute.

Though the group of men seemed small, no matter how many he took down, to him, it seemed like they just kept on coming and coming, which was screaming out bad news for him, as his vision slowly blurred. Contrary to that, his reflexes became slower and he had received much more cuts and grazes. He was lucky enough that he didn't have a more serious wound.

_"Dammit, this is never going to end!" _he thought, continuing to kick, punch and sometimes burn the people who threatened to take his life. Suddenly, his thoughts were ripped away from him as he let his distracted self be sent flying down the alleyway, from the impact of a rather painful kick. There was definitely going to be a huge bruise there. Tsuna closed his eyes, expecting to smash into the crates or whatever was lurking behind him, but after a whole three seconds, he opened his eyes when he felt a warm and familiar touch.

He looked up with hopeful eyes, "Kyouya-kun!" he felt grateful and happy that his savior had come.

"Damned Herbivore. I leave you for a few minutes and this is what happens?" he hissed, glaring _weakly_ at the brunet who stood up and brushed his clothes clean of dirt and dust.

"Sorry...I just feel a bit fatigued." Tsuna replied, chuckling nervously.

"Let me handle things." Hibari growled, walking forward with an intimidating aura and tonfa's coated with an incredible amount of purple cloud flames.

"I'll bite the lot of you to death."

_"Thank god, Kyouya-kun came." _Tsuna sighed, sliding his back down a tower of crates that stood firmly on top of each other. He knew that once Hibari came into the picture, everything was going to be perfectly fine. He smiled at his cloud guardian beating the crap out of those men and closed his eyes, firmly reassured that he would be safe. He could sense a presence when it was close anyway.

_"I'm sure Kyouya-kun will be done...in a few...seconds..." _Tsuna unknowingly let himself drift asleep in the midst of a small battle that was taking place before his eyes. Although, everyone knows in a battlefield, it's 'Kill or be be killed'.

Without Hibari noticing for a moment or two, a man with a spear covered in purple flames dodged past Hibari and made his way towards the sleeping brunet, who was too much of an easy target at this rate. Then, Hibari, who noticed a second later, crushed the people in front of him and chased after the man and towards his precious herbivore, who didn't open his eyes or move an inch from his spot on the ground.

_"Dammit. That stupid herbivore is too vulnerable." _Hibari thought inwardly, cursing him silently under his breath.

Just when Hibari was going to raise his tonfa's to bite the man to death, a car suddenly smashed through the alleyway's brick wall, smashing the car in the process. Strangely enough, there was no driver. He jumped onto the car roof and ran forward again, but cursed when he saw another car speeding up next to him, a gun threatening to shoot the insides of his head out.

Before anyone could react, cloud flames were inserted into a certain box, and a flying hedgehog with massive spikes flew into the car through the window, mewing cutely at the two men in the front seats of the car before bringing them to their unfortunate end.

The car came to a sudden halt, and Hibari took that chance to throw the two out and hop in himself. Not caring about anything else other than Tsuna, he turned on the engine once more and within seconds he stepped of the car and glared daggers at the man who had his spear at the brunet's throat.

"Let him go." Hibari demanded, readying his tonfa's.

The man smirked. "As if I would. Don't move or else Vongola tenth will be going to hell."

Hibari didn't know how to react. Actually, he felt like scoffing or laughing, but he knew he shouldn't. Cue, smirk again.

"Let him go." Hibari warned once more, replacing his smirk with a poker face.

"What if I do-"

This man also met his unfortunate end (to that day) when his cheek bone and ribs came into heavy contact with two tonfa's. The flames on the spear disappeared and dropped to the ground with a clatter along with the man who fell face first onto the concrete, unceremoniously.

Without bothering to wake the brunet up, Hibari picked him up bridal style and rather roughly, threw him into the passenger seat, before hopping in himself. That's when the brunet finally woke up.

"Mm...why am I in a car?" Tsuna wondered aloud, rubbing his eyes. It took him a second or two to realise Hibari was next to him.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun! Did you take care of them already?" Tsuna asked, his face lightening up.

Hibari sighed inwardly and shot a glare back to the brunet. "Stay awake." was all he could say. He didn't want to go through any more trouble whilst having to protect his 'precious' herbivore.

**-a very uncreative page break-**

The minute the brunet and raven came speeding out of the alleyway, they were surrounded by black cars, which semi-circled around them. Hibari looked into the rear mirror and thought of going back, but sighed out loud when he saw a mob of men running up behind 'their' car will weapons and furious looks. He had no choice.

Without hesitation, the cars' engine roared, and sped forward without warning, making the brunet slam into the headrest of his seat, which wasn't very soft. Hibari drove straight towards a car, not showing any signs of turning.

"U-um...K-Kyouya-kun...If you don't turn...I think we're going to crash..." Tsuna said hesitantly, afraid of Hibari's crazy antics with driving.

"I know."

"...T-then, why don't you turn?"

"..."

"...I'd like to wake up to see tomorrow."

"Shut up."

"...okay."

The cars surrounding them immediately pulled up next to the car they were heading towards, making an open space on the sides. Yet again, without warning, the former sadistic-prefect suddenly yanked the steering wheel to the side and drifted sidewards, making a loud screeching sound which burned their ears. From the corner of his eye, Hibari saw the cars pulling back to block the exit, but he absolutely hated losing to whatever, and so slammed down onto the acceleration pedal even further, not caring if he was going to run over a citizen who just might happen to be out at the wrong place and time.

Tsuna froze in his seat. He found a new-found fear towards Hibari Kyouya.

However, the other side didn't seem like they were going to give up when the two looked back into the mirror to see an army of cars chasing them, which really scared the innocent citizens roaming about the sidewalk. It was a dangerous city.

Hibari didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to confuse the cars behind them, somehow.

Tsuna glanced to the side and paled at the speeding meter which continued to rise. Then he looked outside at the blurry scenery and paled further, gripping his seat as if was his lifeline. Now, only if he knew this was how Lambo felt during his driving session.

Glancing outside his window for a split second, the cloud guardian made a sudden, sharp turn to the right and onto the main highway, where they would be mixed with other cars, similar to theirs. Fortunately for them, this car didn't have a number plate, which in both ways was good and bad.

"K-Kyouya-kun...I think you can slow down now..." Tsuna suggested, still uncomfortable with the ridiculous speed they were going at, passing by every single car.

"Kyouya...kun?...Kyo-"

"This is the last time I will tell you to shut up, damned herbivore." Hibari hissed, frustration and annoyance dripping from his voice.

Tsuna zipped his mouth shut and paid attention the rear mirror where he saw a few less cars chasing after them. Suddenly, another car crashed into the back of theirs, making Hibari lose his grip on the steering wheel for a second or two.

Before they smashed into a car with a family of four inside of it, Hibari managed to control the car again and maneuvered it through the obstacle of other cars whilst increasing the speed more and more as they went.

The car drifted left onto a road that led to another highway, which was heading north-east from where they came from. Unfortunately for them, there were a bit too many cars on this highway, and they could see a few cars still chasing after them, and they were dangerously close.

Through gritted teeth, Hibari spun the steering wheel all the way left and drifted once again, turning the car to the opposite direction, surprising many drivers in the process, though no damage was done.

"Hurry up and come up with a plan." Hibari suddenly said, speeding smoothly, due to the lack of cars going the opposite direction, though through the rear mirror, their chasers were still far behind them, but catching up.

"W-what? Ah, okay..." he replied, trying his best to clear his mind before devising a short and effective plan. Suddenly, his face brightened up.

"Got it! Kyouya-kun, could you buy me a few seconds?" Tsuna asked, taking out his gloves again.

Hibari raised a brow, but nevertheless nodded his head. He knew what the herbivore was going to do._"Stupid." _

"Turn the car back and buy me a few seconds, I'll take care of the rest." Tsuna instructed before going into HDW mode. He swiftly opened the window and slid up to the rooftop of the car.

As instructed (which he didn't like very much), Hibari turned the car with a sharp drift, not caring about the brunet on the top, knowing he wouldn't fall off in HDW mode. In his normal mode, yes, very possible. He sped the car back against the flow of the few cars going the other way, but glared when he saw a gun pointed towards him by a car which was going in the same direction and speed as him. Hibari took one hand off the steering wheel and reached down into the car's compartment to pull out a small handgun. He briefly checked if it was ready to fire and pointed it to the other without taking his eyes off the road in front of him. When a normal car passed by in between them, the other person seemed to panic, and Hibari took this chance to shoot.

He pulled the trigger on his gun the moment the car passed by. The bullet came into contact with the mans' hand, and he smirked when he knew it was his win. The gun dropped and smashed onto the road, with small drops of blood. His smirk however, turned into a frown when he saw more cars pulling up behind him. What on earth was Tsuna doing?

But speak of the devil, that's when he saw a small flash of bright orange light. He took that as a warning, and rather instantly, drifted back to the opposite direction and sped down the highway as fast as the damned car could go. If he slowed down even a little, it was bad news for him.

"Hn." Hibari smirked and closed his eyes momentarily when he saw a huge bright orange burst of light shoot down the highway, instantly burning and turning the other cars, road and railings into ashes. It seemed like a huge emphasis, but it was rather true. The power of Tsuna's X-BURNER was not something to be meddled with, ever.

With a thud, the guardian heard a pair of feet land onto the roof. Tsuna hopped back through the window and into his seat, going out of HDW mode.

"What time is it?" Tsuna asked, suddenly remembering Reborn's words. Hibari looked at his wristwatch and smirked.

"5:57."

Tsuna paled. "KYOUYA-KUN, MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!" he begged, shooting his irresistible puppy-dog eyes at the raven who un-obediently continued to go at the same speed, which wasn't very fast or very slow.

_**6:03pm, a fancy Italian restaurant where Reborn and the rest are.  
Dinner awaits...**_

The minute the car stopped, Tsuna frantically slammed the car door shut and ran through the doors of the restaurant, scaring afew customers, but smiled apologetically.

"Ah, Vongola Decimo!" a man wear a footman's clothing greeted Tsuna and Hibari who just appeared behind him. "You're famiglia is in the private room, last door to the left." Tsuna smiled and nodded, running towards the room.

The room was like a private dining room, which made everyone feel comfortable as if they were home, which meant they brought their dining behavior along with them. They all slightly jumped when the door slammed open.

"Rebor-"

"VOOOOI!"

_**CRASH-...SMASH!**_

Tsuna clenched his fists, turning it white. "Why did you bring _them _along?" he asked, glaring at everyone, though to them it seemed more like a cute pout.

"If we left them back there, they would've terrorized the mansion until it was down to the ground, right?" Reborn suggested innocently, making the brunet heave a sigh.

Forgetting about everything else, Tsuna plopped down into the empty seat at the end of the table and called in a waiter to order his food. Despite hating crowding around, Hibari decided to stay with the rest, in a seat right next to Tsuna's. While waiting for their food to come out, the young boss let out a stifled yawn, rubbing his eyes cutely.

Just for a moment, he would close his eyes and try to sleep briefly. After all, today's events tired him out incredibly.

Though, the moment he closed his eyes, he shot them open straight away.

_"Oh god. I shouldn't be relaxing here..."_ he thought for a moment or two, _"I either go back now and finalise the missions for everyone and get a few hours of rest, or stay here and not sleep at all...though if I don't sleep tonight, I don't think I'll be able to for another few nights." _he groaned and lightly, slammed his forehead onto the table, cursing silently.

"You okay Tsuna, you seem a bit pale!" Takeshi laughed, patting Tsuna on the head.

"I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled, closing his eyes momentarily. He felt a smile creep up onto his face when he heard a very loving voice whisper into his ear.

_"Don't worry about the paperwork, I've already dealt with the missions...relax"_

He felt relieve wash over him.

_"Because we're going to do something much more fun tonight..." _

His face paled further.

"Trash! Stop throwing food around."

"VOOOOI! DON'T CALL ME TRASH, HE STARTED IT!"

"Shishishi, It was the frog~"

"Bel-sempai, stop making false accusations."

"Shut up you pieces of trash!"

Tsuna hung his head down in defeat and sighed. A massive bill was coming their way.

Maybe god truly does hate him. Maybe god likes to see Tsuna suffer and make bad luck find him where ever he goes.

**. . .**

And thus, the night the fatigued brunet has awaited for (not) has come.

_To be continued._

* * *

A/N: There you go. BORING CHAPPIE, but BE WARNED; lemon in next chapter. Or if you guys don't want that, drop a few words.


	5. A notso nostalgic outing, Part I

_**Panda Eyes  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:** **ReaperofDarkness, Ellothereyaoi, luna faith90, x. Yuee .x , orangesky3, Baka-Waka, X-CeLexTiAlWiNgS-X, Breathless02, lemonlimediddies, BakaFireKitsuneSama, Katsuchara, Crimson Obscura, SmileUlq, Mel-Chama, Red fingers, daemonkeiran, Blue1827, LivingGlow and to those who added this to favourtie/alert.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for more than a week, it's that time of year again. Yup, mass assignments and exams.  
**

_**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827  
**_

_**

* * *

WARNING: **_**FAIL LEMON ALERT! Spare me, good people - it's my first lemon or whatever it's called. You have been warned twice :O Oh and, a partly-long chapter coming your way.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Five: A not-so nostalgic outing, Part I  
**_

**Recap:**

_Tsuna hung his head down in defeat and sighed. A massive bill was coming their way._

_Maybe god truly does hate him. Maybe god likes to see Tsuna suffer and make bad luck find him where ever he goes._

_**. . .**_

_And thus, the night the fatigued brunet has awaited for (not) has come._

_**End of Recap**_

Fate really liked to oppose the brunet, and at this very moment, it seemed incredibly true.

Tsuna, innocently working on pieces of paper that got on his nerves, just _had _to be interrupted by a certain someone who actually kept their promise. Though, in truth he wished he didn't. For once.

The door creaked open, making Tsuna visibly sweat drop as he crooked his head up to nervously force a smile onto his face as he saw his cloud guardian step in.

"Y-you know...I-I'm quite b-busy right now..." the birds outside seemed to be saying, _'Futile~Futile~'_

"K-Kyouya-kun...?" Tsuna asked nervously, paling slightly at the smirking man standing in front of his jungle-like desk.

"Take a break." he said slyly, his voice hinting a suspicion of playfulness. He walked over to Tsuna and without warning, yanked on his tie, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Oh dear, he knew where this was leading.

The brunet's eyes widened for a moment or two, but slowly closed when he felt himself melt into it. Hibari took this as a sign and slid one hand up the brunet's shirt, his hand roaming over the warm, soft skin, before tweaking his nipples teasingly, earning a soft moan from the other. Tsuna felt the other smirk against their kiss, not caring about the fact that something warm and wet entered his mouth.

As they sucked and danced with each others' tongue, both their upper clothing was removed with ease, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Dominating the kiss, Hibari slowly dragged themselves over to the sofa, before roughly pinning the brunet down, their lips still connected. Hibari broke away and trailed his tongue down the brunet's chin, biting down on his neck, stating that 'this' was his possession with bright, red marks.

Tsuna lost himself in the kiss, not knowing that he was pinned down onto the sofa. He let out a small squeal when he felt something hard press down between his knees. As their steady breathing turned into short pants, Hibari moved further down his chest and sucked on a nipple, earning soft moans from the other. Still smirking, his tongue moved further down and dipped into an exposed navel, earning a short gasp.

Enjoying the sounds the brunet was making, Hibari clutched onto the others' waistband and pulled everything down, letting cold air brush against the freed erection.

"nngh.." Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to hold back another moan when he felt a hot tongue tentatively lick his hardened length.

Wanting to hear more of his reactions, Hibari smirked and swallowed him slowly, sucking and licking it whilst looking up to see the cute, seductive look the brunet was giving unconsciously. Unable to hold in his cries of pleasure any longer, he arched his back into the sofa as he felt a rush of pleasure sweep through him.

"Kyo-Kyouya-ku...ah!" Tsuna mewled softly, as small beads of tears sprouted at the corner of his eyes, when he felt his tip being abused over and over again.

Hibari chuckled inwardly and bobbed his head up and down, quietly enjoying the cries he was hearing. Suddenly, he almost choked at the suddenness of the hot, white liquid that squirted into his mouth. Though, he swallowed the lot of it.

Finally letting out a small chuckle, he licked his lips at the delicious taste and looked up to see the brunet slumping against the armrest, panting softly with a deep red flush spread across his cheeks.

Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded as lust and pleasure dominated his mind and body. Something that was rare but not rare at the same time. Suddenly, he was pulled into another hot kiss, saliva trailing down his chin.

Just as he moaned into the kiss, their lips were parted rudely, as two slender, pale fingers almost gagged the lust-filled brunet.

"Suck." the raven-haired demanded, snaking his other arm around the brunet's neck, grabbing a soft handful of hair to pull on.

Tsuna obediently complied by licking and sucking on the two fingers, his half-lidded eyes fluttering slightly, making him look exceptionally cute. After Hibari decided it was enough, he yanked out his two fingers coated with saliva and smirked as he leaned forward, trailing down one of Tsuna's butt cheeks.

With little warning, he slid a finger inside Tsuna's entrance, earning a short moan from the brunet who was uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion. Feeling unsatisfied with the reaction, he slid another finger in, moving it around gently as he tried to look for 'that'. The brunet mewled silently and groaned harder, his eyes squeezed shut again. As he slipped in a third finger, he smirked when he finally found it...the sweet spot which he knew was there.

"Ahhh!"

Tsuna arched his back into the sofa again as his body shook from the sensation of it, twisting his neck to the side as he felt an incredible jolt of pleasure seep through him like water. Though the pain was evident, he couldn't help but want more. Hibari bit down on the delicate flesh on his earlobe, sucking and licking it as a distraction, whilst he unzipped his own pants.

Hibari nudged the brunet's leg further apart and positioned himself in between Tsuna's legs, pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance. He grabbed the brunet's hips and slowly inserted himself inside him. As he heard groans and mewls escaping from the others' lips, it encouraged him to got fast and harder, which certainly did earn him more pleasurable sounds to listen to.

Pushing himself until he was in completely, he paused for a moment to take a look at the brunet underneath him, panting heavily, which went the same way with the brunet, but maybe more ragged. Tsuna's lust-filled eyes met with cool-gray ones, showing signs of pleading and hope. Hibari felt a smirk play up on his lips again, as he took that as a signal to continue. Slowly, he pulled himself back out before thrusting himself back in, sending waves of 'joy' to both. They felt some sort of electricity spread like wild-fire.

Tsuna let out a series of short, stifled moans as Hibari continued to thrusted into him over and over again. He felt immense pain, but the hint of pleasure dominated his thoughts, just as Hibari was doing to him. The brunet couldn't hold back his urge to moan and scream out the others' name, which made the smirk playing on Hibari's lips, remain there. He increased his pace, trying to find that sweet spot once more.

Without another moment to spare, Tsuna's eyes widened further and his lips parted to let out a scream of pleasure. Hibari felt smug, and chuckled to himself lightly, the tip of his member hitting that same spot dead on again, which earned him an enjoyable screaming of his name.

"K-Kyou-ya..aaah!"

_"Harder?" _he leaned down and whispered, his hot breath brushing against the delicate skin near the earlobe.

"Y-ye...yes!" Tsuna blurted out, gripping onto the sofa's material even harder, making his knuckles go white.

Hibari complied and pounded down even harder, sliding in and out of the young boss, hitting that wonderful spot over and over again. As he continued to press against Tsuna's prostate and stroke his insides rather roughly, he was rewarded with all mewls, groans and gasps as his back arched and head lightly slammed into the armrest a couple of times.

Moments later, which seemed too soon, he felt the young mafioso's walls tighten and close down on his cock, which was clearly an obvious sign of orgasm. Hibari panted as he continued to thrust into Tsuna, hoping that both would release sometime soon, hopefully simultaneously or in unison.

Meanwhile, a young and sleepy Lambo, who woke up to go the bathroom, was about to return to his room, but he decided to follow the muffled screams and moans coming from the direction of Tsuna's office.

Being young and innocent, he had no idea what was going on. Just as he was going to take a peek into the room, he heard Hibari's voice, something he feared. Fortunately, leaving the two inside the office to continue with their secret intimate activities.

**-page break-  
-A few hours later in the morning-  
**

"He really did keep me up all night." the brunet mumbled miserably, scribbling away on the paperwork that finally seemed like it was going to disappear soon.

"Stupid Kyouya, screwing me like that. Now I have to stay cooped up inside my office since I can barely walk!" he heaved a sigh and signed off another paper. He continued for another couple of minutes until he decided he would join the rest in the lounge room for breakfast. Hopefully his lounge room was repaired.

He walked, or rather limped, down to the lounge room which was hopefully still in one piece. It was rather hard to ignore the loud whispers that exploded like a bomb as he walked down the corridors filled with passing-by officers, guards and such.

_"Poor Vongola-sama, he's limping. Maybe he got injured again." _

Pfft. Anything but that.

_"Haha, he probably got screwed hard last night!" _

_"Yeah right, as if that's gonna happen anytime soon. Though, he does seem like the ultimate uke."  
_

These people had no idea.

Wait, what?

_"What's an uke?" _Tsuna wondered innocently, as he reached his destination.

Breath in, breath out. He pushed open the large mahogany doors that either lead to a sanctuary or a zoo.

**-Dramatic drum roll-**

"You're breakfast has been devoured by the early birds." a childish-like voice said playfully, planting a sharp kick on the brunet's forehead. He landed onto the ground swiftly in front of the whining brunet.

"O-ow...Reborn, that really hurts!" he rubbed his forehead, feeling a small lump forming. He slipped on an uneasy smile and _tried _to walk normally over to his chair that was on the other side of the fucking room. Why did it have to be so far away?

He smiled and greeted back his guardians who seemed ecstatic to see him for some reason, and tiredly wal-limped to his chair. Though, feeling no better than it was before, it didn't go unnoticed by the rest.

"Ah-Juudaime, are you alright?" Hayato asked worriedly, pulling out his chair for him.

Tsuna smirked inwardly and shot back his most dazzling smile. Sparkles, flowers and cute little things seemed to have popped out of the background behind of him. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for worrying about me, Hayato-kun!"

Cue nosebleeds and blushes.

"Eh, what's wrong everyone?" Tsuna asked rather worriedly and innocently, looking around the table to see most covering their faces.

They all shook their heads as if they were indicating 'nothing' and ate their breakfast like usual. Though, a bit _too _normal if you ask.

"Oh, that's right. Tsuna, you wanna hang out with us today?" Takeshi asked casually, taking a large gulp of his orange juice.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "Have you finished your missions already?"

"Actually, the Varia did it unknowingly for all of us!" The rest of his guardians seemed to of had nodded in agreement.

"I see..." Tsuna paled slightly, _"they probably just terrorized everything." _That had to be it. "I still need to sign off your mission reports, so leave your folders in my office after your done eating, okay?"

They nodded in unison.

"So is everyone here going out?" Tsuna asked curiously, looking around the room to see his entire famiglia except for Hibari.

"Come to think of it, it's awfully quiet this morning." he noticed that the varia weren't mucking around as usual.

"They left last night." Reborn replied, opening his mouth as he continued to be fed by a loving Bianchi.

At those words, 'last night', Tsuna felt his cheeks rise in colour as he remembered the uneventful night he was put through. The lower half of this body seemed to agree with him, as it throbbed in rhythm to his wavering breaths.

"O-oh. Um, who's busy today?"

Bianchi stopped feeding the infant for a moment or two, "I have to catch up with an old friend of mine. We're having a camp-out at a poison mushroom forest."

"I won't be able to go. I have to go pick up my books and uniform from the new school Tsuna-san has applied me to." I-pin smiled nervously. The old school she went to was _strangely _burnt down, so she decided to move instead of waiting for it to be repaired. She no longer had to worry about saving up money for her college fees, as being a part of Tsuna's family had great advantages and such. She felt indebted to Tsuna almost all the time.

"Oh, I can tell someone to pick them up for you." Tsuna inquired,

"No, it's okay. I want to see the school for myself."

"Oh, then I'll send over a guard to accompany you."I-pin smiled, excusing herself from the table.

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii. I'm going to China to gather information about something, and I won't be back for a while." Fuuta added in, also excusing himself from the table.

"Oh, have a nice trip." the older brunet smiled as the younger walked out of the room, "You too Bianchi." he added in, as he saw the older female get up from her seat.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Reborn were left in the lounge.

"Juudaime, when would you like to go out?" Hayato asked, looking over at the clock that read 10:43am.

"Oh um, I don't really mind. I guess my paperwork can wait until later." he finished off his orange juice and stood up, walking towards the door, _"I don't exactly recall saying yes though..."_

"Call me when you want to go out, I'll be in my room." Tsuna said rather hastily, avoiding a narrow blow from the infant who remained in his chair.

"You mean your office."

Tsuna heaved out a sigh, "Office. Right. Maybe I should just move into there." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _"I really need some sleep. Now." _

"That's a lovely suggestion, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"I wasn't suggesting anything, and I'm not dame-Tsuna anymore!" he snapped back, remembering the good old' times he was called dame-Tsuna whilst training to become boss.

"Haha, that reminds me when we were in middle school!" Takeshi laughed, thinking similarly to the brunet.

Tsuna smiled at the one-sided conversation Takeshi and Hayato were having and left, followed by Reborn who went in the opposite direction. The others seemed to of have left the room as well.

_"I should try and get some sleep in my room-I mean office. If not then might as well finish off the remaining paperwork." _the brunet thought, curtly smiling at the two guards standing outside his office doors. During the day, guards were to protect the entrance of Tsuna's office. Only his guardians and close family members were allowed to stroll in freely or knock before entering without the guards' permission.

He walked over to the sofa's and plopped down, running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. Sighing was really starting to become a bad habit. He shut his eyes close and remained still and quiet for a whole minute or two, until he snapped them back open again and let out a loud cry of frustration.

"Why are they so energetic?" Tsuna mumbled softly, cursing his 24/7 overly-hyper-active guardians.

"Or maybe it's just me." he added in, though, he reassured himself it was his guardians who were the un-normal ones. Speaking of guardians, the poker facade of Hibari Kyouya popped into his mind, the former prefect's smirk flashing before his eyes.

He blushed furiously. He was undeniably in love with the man. Just a few years ago, he found it impossible to even talk with the raven-haired man for more than a minute or two, but as they say, 'nothing is impossible', the prefect started taking a liking to him. Much to his surprise, he found himself constantly thinking about him in return, and eventually after long and awkward moments, they finally realised how each other felt. Though, their relationship wasn't exactly 'normal'.

To a normal person, Hibari and Tsuna would look nothing like a couple. Tsuna was the boss, and Hibari was the guardian. One was cute, cheerful and loved practically everyone, and the other was sharp (handsome), aloof and hated crowding around with others. But opposites attract, right?

Right.

It was only until recently, Hibari found it in himself to tease the brunet in more intimate ways than he could imagine. And it was only until this moment Tsuna realised he enjoyed it.

Wait. Authoress say what?

"Oh god. I feel perverted now." Tsuna mumbled quietly, sinking further into the sofa.

The brunet sat on the sofa, staring off into space until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out, sitting up properly. He smiled when Hayato poked his head in.

"Juudaime, I collected everyone's mission reports so they wouldn't create a mess in here!" he said happily, as he walked over and handed the multiple folders to the brunet.

"Ah. Thank you, Hayato-kun." Tsuna let out a relieved sigh and chuckled, _"Hayato-kun is always looking out for me. I really need to thank him somehow." _

They conversed for a little while, until Hayato excused himself to use the bathroom.

"By the way, please come to the main hall entrance in about an hour!"

**Time Skip: forty minutes later  
**

"Ne Reborn, what should I wear?" Tsuna asked, sounding puzzled as he stared long and hard at his closet.

The brunet heard the infant snort, "You sound like a high school girl getting ready for a date." he jumped off the bed where he was previously sitting, lecturing Tsuna about how to control his guardians and such.

"Go wash yourself, I'll pick out your clothes." the infant hitman smirked and literally kicked the brunet into the bathroom.

"Jeez." Tsuna pouted slightly and shut the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes as he turned on the water in the shower.

The brunet ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed, running a hand over his chest and neck. He could really feel the marks Hibari left on him. He didn't need it though, it wasn't like he was going to be 'done' by anyone else anyway.

"Oi Tsuna, I put your clothes on the bed. Hurry up or we'll leave you behind." Reborn's muffled voice said from the other side of the door,

"Thanks." he murmured, before applying shampoo to his hair.

A few minutes later after washing himself clean, he wiped himself dry and used a blow-dryer to dry his hair, explaining half the reason why his hair was so unruly all the time. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and to the bed, where he smiled at the clothes set out.

Light gray ripped skinny jeans, a white belt with a silver buckled with the Vongola crest engraved into it (which every guardian had of their own), a simple black hooded jacket, a light orange long sleeve shirt and matching converse.

"It's been quite a while since I've worn casual clothes as well..." he said to himself, walking over to his drawer to pull out a pair of chocolate brown boxers with white doves imprinted onto it.

He let the towel drop to the floor and stepped into the boxers, pulling it up to his waist before walking over and slipping into his jeans.

"You forgot to lock the door, Tsunayoshi."

Only one person called him Tsunayoshi, and only one person had that specific deep, husky voice.

"K-K-Kyo-Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna slightly jumped, his hands subconsciously covering his bare chest.

"Those boxers were un-cute." he said flatly, walking over as he pulled down Tsuna's undone jeans halfway.

"W-w-what? Y-you saw me...p-putting on my b-b-boxers...?" he blushed furiously, grabbing the orange shirt to cover his bare chest as the raven-haired man came closer.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I saw everything already." he whispered, his husky voice ringing through Tsuna's tainted hearing.

The brunet blushed further and scooted back, accidentally falling down onto the bed, flat on his back. Oh my, how clumsy. Hibari smirked and leaned over, his face nearing the brunet's slowly. Tsuna gulped nervously and squeezed his eyes shut; his lips welcoming but unsure. It was all leading to the inevitable kiss, which would then turn into another heated make-out session, which he really didn't have time for this moment, because he-

Hibari licked the brunet's bottom lips briefly before breaking away and walking towards the door. Tsuna touched his lips unconsciously and sat up properly, confused and slightly dumbfounded.

"Did you really want that kiss?" the older one said teasingly, turning his head to the side.

Tsuna choked on his saliva and retorted back, "O-of course not, Get out already!" he almost shouted, grabbing onto his shirt more tightly. It took him a few seconds, or rather, an entire minute to realise he had to get ready and get to the main hall entrance before Reborn shot the shit outta' him.

"I have five minutes to spare, which means I won't have to suffer a beating from Reborn!" he said, relieved, as he ran towards the meeting area. He skidded around a corner and stopped when he almost crashed into a small table with a flower vase on it. He smiled sheepishly and smiled warmly at his guardians who chuckled and were spread out and loitering around the spacious area.

He glanced over to Reborn sitting on Ryohei's shoulder and stiffened when he saw the infant smirk darkly. He was up to something. Big.

"Oya, you look wonderful, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro commented, sitting up from the miniature leather sofa he was sitting on. It was quite a surprise to see him. After all, much like Hibari, he didn't really enjoy going out with the rest. Though, seeing Chrome leaning against the wall next to the sofa, he felt much more informed. Wherever Mukuro went, Chrome went, and vice versa.

"Why thank you, Mukuro." the brunet replied slightly sarcastically, crossing his arms as he let out a small huff. Over the years, Mukuro felt indebted to the young boss, who freed him from the Vendice. Though, all that attention he gave turned into perverseness, which Tsuna was quite aware of.

"Haven't seen you in those clothes for quite a while now, Tsuna." Takeshi grinned, ruffling the fluffy brunet hair, since he was taller than the other.

"Oi, don't touch Juudaime like that!" Hayato scolded, who was obviously pretty much jealous, but he managed to act like himself again, "Juudaime, shall we go?"

"To the extreme!" Ryohei added in. Tsuna laughed lightly, "Sure."

And so, the eight walked out the doors and to the limo that awaited them. Tsuna stepped in first since his guardians insisted, but partly froze when he saw the lone figure sitting in the far corner.

"K-Kyouya-kun?" Hibari smirked and patted the empty space next to him.

Hesitantly, Tsuna grabbed the armrest on the seat for support and climbed in, sitting just a few centimetres away from the raven-haired man.

"Ah, It's you!" Hayato almost shouted, pointing rudely at the man who simply glared daggers at herbivore number two.

"H-Hayato-kun..." the brunet sweat-dropped, putting out two hands in front of his face to clam the silver-haired bomber down, who did not approve of his beloved boss sitting next to the skylark.

The rest climbed in after him and sat down, all individually greeting the skylark who simply ignored them (or a small nod when Reborn greeted him). As the car started moving, he sunk into the comfort of the limo seat and found himself relaxed perfectly. Suddenly, Reborn interrupted his peace. Not that it was quiet before anyway.

"You might want to sleep or do something time consuming if you don't want to die of boredom."

The majority nodded nervously, whilst one brunet was left questioning: "Why's that?"

"Let's just say we're going on a long camping trip." the infant said, digging his hand into a small compartment underneath his seat.

"W-What?"

Reborn pulled his hand out and tossed out a two centimetre thick light yellow folder. A pen and ink fillers were tossed over after that, which were all caught clumsily by the brunet who blinked at it with disbelief.

"Wait wait wait!" he put out two hands in front of his face, indicating 'stop', "Why? I thought it was going to be a one-day outing."

"We asked if you wanted to go out today. That didn't necessarily mean we were planning to return today." Wow, Reborn really like to kill the 'obviously-stated- sayings.

"That doesn't entirely answer my question..." he mumbled, "What about my stuff, my work and my-our mans-headquarters?"

Suddenly, Tsuna heard a gun click.

"One question at a time or else..." he pressed his finger down on the trigger dangerously.

Tsuna paled and shut up, but much to his relief, Reborn lowered his gun and answered his questions.

"You're clothes are all packed in the back and your other necessities are at the villa we're going to. Two, obviously, these papers are waiting for you to complete them. I do not permit you to slack off work no matter where you are, Dame-Tsuna. Three, don't worry about headquarters. I've got someone filling in your position at the moment."

"I wonder who." he asked himself sarcastically, honestly wondering who was ranked high enough to fill in his position.

"Wait..." he said to no-one in particular. Though, everyone was listening.

Usually, the other candidate would fill in his position, since other than his right-hand man, who was right next to him, no-one else was qualified for the position. And the other candidate in his situation would be the one and only-...

"Please don't tell me you got Xanxus to fill in for me." he gripped his seat, hoping for a "No" or "Of course not, Dame-Tsuna."

"What an accurate guess, Dame-Tsuna."

_Almost _everyone choked on their saliva. And Tsuna, if not worse, was almost choking to death.

"I-I...hate it when I'm right." he almost cried, slinging his head down as he buried his face into his hands. _"The mansion is going to be in ruins when we return."_

"I don't think you should be worrying about the mansion though." Reborn smirked, reading his ex-pupil's thoughts. He was easy to read like an open book.

"Stop reading my thoughts." he mumbled, slumping into the seat as he set the folder and pen down on the small table in between the two long rows of seats that were occupied by his guardian's who spread themselves out messily as if it were their own bedroom. _"I'll probably be in ruins before the mansion is." _

"Just shut up and get to work."

**_

* * *

Continued in the next chapter: A not-so nostalgic outing, Part II_**

* * *

A/N: I wasn't going to stop there, but I realised the chapter would be freakishly long if I didn't, so yeah. I had it planned out MUCH BETTER in my head, but as always, it doesn't turn out as expected. I make up the story as I write a new chapter, so I apologise for a rambly plot. Hope you like it though...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! T^T Ciaossu for now :)


	6. A notso nostalgic outing, Part II

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:** **orangesky3, luna faith90, Breathless02, hui yan, Myu Kuran, ReaperofDarkness, lemonlimediddies, Crimson Obscura, Mel-Chama, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi,** **LivingGlow , Bittersweet Apathy, ****Baka-Waka, Elaine-Herd** **and to those who added this to favourtie/alert. **

**I'm working on a small contest or something like such to show a token of gratitude to my faithful reviewers. Be on the watch every time a new chapter is out.  
**

* * *

_**Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827**_

* * *

**NOTE:** This chapter follows immediately after the scene in the previous chapter.

* * *

**NOTICE~Short message before you read:**For the tenth billion time (duh, I'm exaggerating) I already warned you people about some inappropriate things. I don't know if you people can't read or just don't bother with these type of things...READ THINGS THAT SAY WARNING AND THE AUTHOR NOTES DAMMIT! I don't want to sound mean or angry (which I probably already am), but I've had enough of those stupid private/messages asking stupid questions and flaming me for the horrible read. I got sort of pissed off after reading a few messages, and I really couldn't hold it in any longer; STOP READING IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS...I will not tolerate with this anymore. /shot.

**Flames will be used to light the explosives under your bed. (muahaha) If you really must criticize me, please make it a constructive criticism or whatever you people call it.  
**

**Anything else, however, will be gladly accepted with a free cookie and a 70% chance of a reply.  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter Six: A not-so nostalgic outing, Part II**_

**Recap:**

_"I-I...hate it when I'm right." he almost cried, slinging his head down as he buried his face into his hands. "The mansion is going to be in ruins when we return."_

_"I don't think you should be worrying about the mansion though." Reborn smirked, reading his ex-pupil's thoughts. He was easy to read like an open book._

_"Stop reading my thoughts." he mumbled, slumping into the seat as he set the folder and pen down on the small table in between the two long rows of seats that were occupied by his guardian's who spread themselves out messily as if it were their own bedroom. "I'll probably be in ruins before the mansion is." _

_"Just shut up and get to work."_

_**End of Recap**_

Tsuna groaned. Hard. He never thought being a damned mafia boss would chase him with ominous amounts of paperwork.

"That's it, I'm taking a break." the brunet sighed, stretching his hands and arms. He let out a small yawn and buried his head into his arms which were now messily spread over the small table.

"That's it, I'm shooting you." Reborn said mockingly, threatening to pull the trigger on his Leon-gun.

"...I'll get back to work." Tsuna mumbled, muttering incoherent things about working himself to his deathbed. Which in this case, was almost true.

Before returning to the agonising work and bills of damage inflicted by his guardians and the Varia, which need immediate attention, he looked around the limo and sighed as he saw his guardians nicely relaxed and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Though it was childish to admit, Tsuna felt excluded from the group. However, he knew the only reason being was that either Reborn threatened to blow their brains out if they stalled Tsuna any further, or they just wanted Tsuna to get on with the work. It was most likely the first option.

_"My eyelids feel heavy..." _Tsuna thought, groaning inwardly. He straightened his aching back and closed his eyes for a brief moment before bending down to scribble away. _"I can't relax yet though. I don't want to risk any further paperwork and Reborn shooting me crazy."_

After another few minutes of continuous fidgeting and writing, the brunet mumbled a curse and stretched his back, which sent a painful jolt down his spine. "Fuck."

Tsuna only really used that word when it was _really_ necessary. Now, being one of those times. Though, luckily for him, just as he spun his head around to make sure no-one heard that, he saw the sleeping facades of all his guardians. Reborn included. Sighing to himself in content, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box of aspirin and grabbed a bottle of water out of a small fridge-like cabinet not far from him. He popped two small tablets into his mouth and took down a whole lot of water following that.

Suddenly, he threw a fit of coughs. He banged a hand against his chest to stop it, which thankfully, it did. Sighing, he whispered to himself. _"Maybe I should lay off of this thing."_

Truth to be told, was that, everyone was pretty much wide awake. Just because they had their eyes closed didn't necessarily mean they were sleeping. When Tsuna started coughing at no end, they had to hold back their urge to bounce up as their over-protective selves and shower the boss with care. If not, they would have to suffer Reborn's wrath. Reborn always had a reason for doing things the way he did, but this time, they really couldn't get their heads around it.

Yes, they were all secret victims and helpers of Reborn's devious plan.

Everyone with the exception of Hibari and Reborn all chorused Tsuna's name in their heads simultaneously (or whatever they called Tsuna). Amusingly enough, they were all thinking the same thing. '_Someone _must be forcing him to over-work.' Note the emphasis on the 'someone', which indicates the exclusion of one 'infant's' thoughts.

Pushing those thoughts aside, they eventually fell into a relaxed sleep when they heard nothing but pen on paper like a droning pattern. How lucky they were; they didn't have to do paperwork. A man's number one enemy.

Eventually, a while later after a huge amount of time of boredom and restless sleeping, they arrived at their destination, which didn't really surprise them at all.

As they stepped out of the car from both sides, they all stretched their limbs before letting out a small huff of relief and taking in the natural scenery. The limo was parked at the bottom of a huge blunt, green and lush hill, which parked a gigantic villa at the top. There were plants everywhere and the naturalness seemed to make everything seem like it popped out of a story book. Around the area (the hill), it was surrounded by massively tall trees and huge pond with a wooden bridge which could be slightly seen from behind the forest of trees. On top of all that, the sky was a nice clear blue which gave the area the more fairytale-like impression.

"Wow." most of them chorused together, being the only word able to escape their mouths.

Snapping out of it as they heard a familiar voice call out, they whipped their heads to the side, where they saw a tall blond man approach them followed by two men dressed in black suits.

"Bucking bronco!" Hayato said suddenly, looking more or less surprised. "I thought we left you at headquarters."

Dino's smile, which he had plastered on all the time, slightly twitched. "Rude as usual, aren't we, hurricane bomb?" he approached the gang calmly though he wanted to lecture the storm guardian somewhat. He walked over to a still-dazed Tsuna, before slinging a hand around Tsuna's shoulders, who didn't notice the others' arrival until that moment.

"Ah-Dino-nii." Tsuna didn't show is surprise even though he was. "When did you get here?" he looked at the other with his usual stoic expression, which somewhat saddened the other even though he should have been used to it.

"I arrived about an hour ago with Romario and Ivan* to make a few preparations." he replied, glancing over at Reborn who was sitting on Takeshi's shoulder as usual. "Reborn, I did exactly as you said."

Reborn smirked under the shadow of his fedora and looked up with the mischievous kitty-smile of his. "Good. Your staying here with us, but your subordinates can go if they want." he said, looking over at the two men behind his former student.

"Boss, we'll be looking over things at the mansion." Romario said, grinning as he bowed before taking his leave with Ivan. "Cya later, boss!" Ivan called out, as he stepped into the passenger seat of the car they came in.

As Dino waved the two off, he turned around and chased after the group who had intentionally left him behind. With slight chatting, they arrived at the door to the huge blue-white, Victorian-style villa. The group stepped in and didn't look as shocked like they should have been. Obviously, over the years, Reborn and the Vongola had plenty of surprises in store for them, and by now they were pretty much used to it.

"There are two floors. This floor has the lounge room, kitchen, dining hall, a bathroom, sun room, a small office and the party hall." Reborn paused, giving the others a few seconds to look around. "The second floor has the rooms and a library. That's all."

Everyone nodded and started pacing around, poking their heads into each room for a moment or two.

"There will be ten minutes of exploring the villa or doing whatever you want. After that, come meet me here again with _nothing_ in hand." the infant added in, before jumping onto Tsuna's head and tugging on, making the brunet walk up the stairs who was followed by a few others who were mildly confused.

As they arrived at the end of the corridor on the second floor, Reborn assigned each person to their room.

"Takeshi, your room is here." the infant hitman said, pointing to the door on their left, which was right at the end of the wall.

Takeshi smiled and excused himself before going in, "Haha, awesome!" they heard him say as he stepped in.

"Hayato, this is yours." Reborn motioned Hayato to the room directly opposite of Takeshi's. "Oh great. I get the room right in front of that baseball-idiot." the silver-haired man grumbled, politely excusing himself to Tsuna and Reborn before going in without a word.

As they went on, Dino's room was next to Takeshi's, Ryohei, who was sharing a room with Lambo, their room was next to Hayato's, Chrome and Mukuro who were forced to share a room, not that they minded, was next to Dino's and Tsuna's room, who was to be joined with Reborn, was opposite of that. Hibari's room was in another corridor, next to the library.

"Ne, Reborn. Why did we come here anyway?" Tsuna asked the infant with a casual smile, who was setting leon down on a small white pillow on the study table that was situated opposite of the queen-sized bed.

"For old times' sake. Consider it as a Vongola camping trip." Reborn replied, walking over before hopping onto the large bed.

Tsuna's smile dropped and pouted. "As if we haven't had enough of those." knowing the fact that Reborn was up to his usual plans again, which he actually kind of liked strangely, he flopped onto the bed next to Reborn and laid down before letting out a sigh of contentment.

"How long are we staying?"

Reborn thought for a moment or two before replying, "It depends." Tsuna blinked.

"On what?" Tsuna looked at Reborn for an answer but the infant didn't bother. "Stop questioning me before I leave a dent in your head."

His pout remaining on his facade, Tsuna sat up abruptly and walked out of the room much like a stubborn child. "I'm going to look around the villa." Tsuna declared, sticking his tongue out at the infant who remained smirking and seated on the bed. Sometimes, his former student really did amuse him. In the most subtle of ways.

"On the first floor, there's the kitchen..." Tsuna said as he poked his head into a large, arched door-less doorway. He walked on and poked his head into another room which happened to be the dining hall, the bathroom, office and the sun room. Tsuna opened the door to the sun room and looked around with a small smile grimacing his lips.

"I think I like this room." the brunet muttered to himself, as he walked further into the large room.

Instead of the blinding white natural light that seeped into most of the villa, this room was filled with a warm, orange-ish colour. There were pot plants and flower vases of all sizes and colours around the walls of the room, and situated exactly in the center, was a large, white, wooden swinging bench. At the front of the room, was a huge clear screen veranda door with the beautiful scenery of the forest outside. The huge lake and bridge along with the path of trees was visible.

Smiling to himself even brighter, he _merrily _walked over to the swinging chair and sat down carefully as not to swing it too much. The bench swung back and forth gently as Tsuna glued his eyes on the scenery outside. Pointless indeed, but it certainly was relaxing.

Who would've thought doing that would save lives and sanity later on!

**-page break-****  
TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Reborn-san, what do you have planned?" Hayato asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as a habit.

"Wait. Tsuna's not here yet." the infant said in an annoyed tone, standing at bottom of the staircase railing. "Oi Hibari, go get him. I think I saw him in the sun room earlier." Reborn said, smirking as Hibari smirked back and walked down the hallway to the sun room.

Hayato scowled, "Why him?" Takeshi laughed and patted the bomber on the shoulder.

Hibari, who had just opened the door to the sun room, felt his smirk reappear as he saw 'his' brunet sleeping peacefully. Or so it seemed. He approached the bench and stood in front of the other, but blinked in surprise to hear the others' voice.

"I'm not asleep, Kyouya-kun. My eyelids felt heavy so I closed them...but I can't seem to fall asleep..." the brunet said quietly, as he slowly fluttered his eyes open, rubbing them as he pulled himself off the bench.

"Hn. Let's go, the infant is waiting for us." the raven-haired man said, lightly kissing the top of the others' forehead before walking out. A blushing Tsuna followed right after him, forgetting to close the door due to embarrassment.

As the two approached the gang, Hayato shot a dirty aimed at Hibari, who simply ignored it and greeted his beloved boss with a beaming smile.

"S-sorry, I...fell asleep in the sun room." Tsuna lied, smiling sheepishly. The rest smiled back at him and they followed Reborn out the door. "If you don't keep up, I'll ditch you in the forest." the infant warned, walking along casually.

"Hey kid, where are you leading us?" Takeshi asked, asking him if he wanted a reply, though it was more or less politely declined.

Reborn replied almost instantly, "Mountain climbing." the rest blinked.

Tsuna blanched. "M-mountain climbing?" he asked wearily, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yep."

"That's extreme!" Ryohei said, punching his fists into the air in front of him.

"Why?" Hayato asked, not liking the idea either.

"Everyone's been slacking around. It's time to polish up your skills again." Reborn said, a smirk plastering across his small face. "Especially you, Tsuna."

"E-eh?" Tsuna looked shocked, in which in fact he was. "All I've been doing for the past few weeks is work!" he ran up behind the infant, complaining like a child despite his age.

"Correction, paperwork. Not physical work." Reborn replied, as he led the group down a narrow pathway surrounded by boulders and trees. Much like the pathway in death mountain.

"T-thats..." Tsuna paused, thinking for a moment or two. "You!" he pointed accusingly at the infant, stopping in his tracks as he did. Reborn of course stopped as well.

"You're the one who forced all that work onto me! I hardly had anytime to do anything else because of you, Reborn!"

"Knowing how to multitask is an important skill for a boss." the infant replied, smirking as he enjoyed mocking his former students' anger. "You're just one of those pathetic excuses."

Tsuna felt his anger level rising, but he was too kind-hearted to rage so much. "Don't change the topic!" he half-shouted, having to get Takeshi to refrain him from attacking the small hitman.

As Takeshi laughed and told the brunet to calm down, everyone else with the exception of a few started laughing, "Maa, there's no point in arguing, is there?" the rain guardian said with a smile, letting go of the brunet.

"I guess so. Especially with Reborn." he mumbled, glaring, or more like pouting at the acrobaleno. The arcobaleno walked on, followed by Tsuna who reluctantly followed. The rest were much too amused with their boss's behaviour to move. It was the first time they saw him act like that in front of them for ages.

"Hurry up before you're left behind!" Tsuna called out, turning around as a pout still dressed his features.

Some of them couldn't help but fantasize about him. Tsuna, the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, started baring a striking resemblance to the man as years passed. His hair was the usual brown and messy, but his bangs and back hair was slightly longer. His eyes were no longer huge and innocent, rather, they were much more narrowed. Naturally of course, his orbs remained honey brown. Tsuna's voice became much deeper, again, like Vongola Primo's and his body became more muscular, but compared to the rest, it was considered feminine.

As minutes turned into hours, they walked on and on. They were on the verge of collapsing if it wasn't for Chrome.

"Ah!" her feminine voice rung out in pain, startling the rest. Mukuro who was closest to her, ran over to help the girl up."Oya, are you alright, Nagi?"

"H-hai, Mukuro-sama. I think I sprained my ankle." she replied, her quiet voice getting even quieter as she blushed at all the attention she was getting.

"Chrome-chan, you need to get that treated immediately!" Tsuna said worriedly, rushing over to help the girl walk.

"Thank you boss, but it should heal soon."

Tsuna shook his head, "No, that won't do. Reborn, let's rest for a while, ne?" he looked at the arcobaleno pleadingly. Reborn let out a small sigh and agreed, as he led them just a few meters further where there was a large open space with green grass, a few logs here and there and strangely shaped trees which had huge leaves hanging off it.

Mukuro carried a blushing Chrome over to a nearby log and sat her down, taking off her left boot so he could check it.

"Oya, you sprained it quite badly, my dear Nagi." Mukuro said with a small smile,

"Sorry, Mukuro-sama." the two conversed lightly until Reborn interrupted them.

"Chrome will have to go back to get her ankle treated." he announced, morphing Leon into something. "Dino, carry Chrome and follow me."

Dino nodded and walked over to Chrome, who blushed as he picked her up bridal style. Though he excepted Mukuro to say something, the illusionist simply smiled. The rest would have followed if they weren't exhausted.

"R-Reborn, what about us?" Tsuna asked tiredly, leaning his back against another log.

The infant hitman smirked underneath his fedora. "You seven can have fun trying to find your way back by yourselves." Reborn grabbed onto Leon who was now morphed into some sort of glider that allowed him to fly around.

"Oh, and let me remind you, this is the heart of the forest, which stretches out further than Namimori in every direction. Oh and, all sorts of savage beasts emerge here at night." he warned.

"S-savage beasts?" Tsuna couldn't help but picture it.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I will protect you-"

Reborn smirked, "But how can you do that when you don't have your weapons on you?" that was when everyone groaned in unison.

"I hate you Reborn..." Tsuna mumbled, face-palming. Suddenly, he remembered something, "Ah, that's right! I accidentally left my gloves in my pocket!" the brunet said with a small smiled, pulling out a pair of worn out mittens.

"But you don't have the pills on you, do you?"

"...R-right." Tsuna face-palmed again, stuffing the gloves back into his pocket carelessly.

"Find your way back to the villa within three days or else you'll face the consequences." Reborn said in a menacing tone, turning his around to show his shadowed eyes. "Ciao ciao!" he said childishly, before flying into the forest of trees.

"..."

The rest were left speechless and half dumbfounded. Reborn had planned to ditch all of them from the start.

**With Reborn, Dino and Chrome.**

"U-um, you can let me down now." Chrome said shyly, thanking the blond silently as he carefully let her down.

"Sorry for making you do that." Dino said, grinning apologetically.

"Ah no, it's fine." she replied, giggling quietly at the others' expressions. "But, why are they being left behind?" she questioned, thinking about 'Mukuro-sama' and 'boss'.

"Well, since you did us a favour, it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right Reborn?" Dino asked, glancing over at Reborn who was still flying around in front of them. His legs were probably tired.

"This is the only way those idiots will realise _it. _I can tell you that much." Reborn said, landing on Dino's shoulder as he morphed Leon back to his original form so he wouldn't get exhausted.

"Could it be about bo-"

"Yeah, it's about that." Reborn said, interrupting Chrome sharply. "By the way, can you use your powers to teleport us back to the villa, Chrome?"

The illusionist nodded, closing her eyes for a brief moment before tapping the bottom of her trident on the ground. As soon as she did, a dark purple mist engulfed the three for a few seconds, and when it cleared, they were gone.

**Back with Tsuna and the rest.**

"I'm exhausted." Tsuna mumbled, chuckling slightly as he received a few enthusiastic agreements. "Who agrees that we camp out for the night. It's getting late and I can't be bothered." the brunet said tiredly, laying flat on his back on the soft grass.

"I agree with you, Juudaime." Hayato replied, laying on the grass next to him.

"Haha, me too!"

"Extremely tired!"

"Lambo-san is hungry."

"Kufufu."

"..."

"Mukuro, could you make an illusion of a tent or something?" Tsuna asked, sitting up and looking over at Mukuro who was leaning against the log which Chrome was previously sitting on.

"Oya, but it's a mere illusion, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. So, please?" the brunet shot an innocent puppy-dog look, which absolutely no-one has ever resisted. Well maybe one person, and one person only.

"Oya oya, I can't say no to that." Mukuro sighed playfully and stood up, tapping his trident on the ground.

Immediately, a dark purple mist clouded the center of the vast space (which was quite far from the position they were at) and it revealed a series of tents with a campfire in the middle as the mist got thinner.

"Cute taste." Hayato grumbled angrily and sarcastically, scowling at the illusionist who simply smirked back at the bomber.

"Drop the campfire illusion, were making a real one." Tsuna said softly, yawning as he walked around looking for twigs and tree branches.

The rest followed his actions as the sky gradually grew darker. It was going to be one hell of a night. Or make that two or three.

_To be continued~

* * *

**Next Chapter: Part III, Mission Survival.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update and shorter chapter than the others (I think). This chapter wasn't very eventful, but I hope it satisfied you guys one way or another. I'll try to make the next update more interesting and faster. Ciao ciao~


	7. Part III, Mission survival

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:** **Breathless02, ****Mel-Chama, Myu Kuran, ****ReaperofDarkness, Kichou,**** lemonlimediddies****, ****VongolaPrimo27, Katsuchara, ****XXxKHRObsessionxXX, Crimson Obscura, animebaka14, ****HibarixZhen****, Azalie-Kauriu**, **Yaoi-san and Minty-chan** **and to those who added this to favourtie/alert. **

**Sorry for the late update, I had a slight problem with typing this chapter. OH OH OH! Just to mention, in the previous chapter, I ACCIDENTALLY mixed in a few things from my other fic 'smile'. So, if you were confused, blame my stupidity. **

**Also, if you have time, check out my new fic (again!) called 'Sensual Inclination'~ I love you guys :D  
**

* * *

_**Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Part III, Mission Survival  
**_

**Recap:**

_Immediately, a dark purple mist clouded the center of the vast space (which was quite far from the position they were at) and it revealed a series of tents with a campfire in the middle as the mist got thinner._

_"Cute taste." Hayato grumbled angrily and sarcastically, scowling at the illusionist who simply smirked back at the bomber._

_"Drop the campfire illusion, were making a real one." Tsuna said softly, yawning as he walked around looking for twigs and tree branches._

_The rest followed his actions as the sky gradually grew darker. It was going to be one hell of a night. Or make that two or three._

_**End of Recap**_

"Che, as if I'll let you, pineapple freak!"

"Kufufu. I will be the one sleeping with Tsunayoshi-kun, not you, dog."

"Now, now, it's not fair if you hog him all to yourself."

"I'm sleepy..."

"Who's sleeping with who to the extreme!"

"Shut up you moron, that's what we're talking about right now!"

"I wouldn't call it talking, stupidera."

Tsuna heaved out a deep sigh that went ignored by the others. He really hated these type of predicaments. He really did.

"Could you guys _please _stop arguing already?" the brunet asked rather calmly, looking at the small group hopelessly. "Honestly..." he muttered under his breath, taking a seat on one of the logs.

"I'll be the one sleeping with Juudaime! Isn't that right, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked eagerly, beaming a happy smile towards his boss who was sitting on the log staring off into the sky with a blank expression.

"Tsuna-nii wants to sleep with me." Lambo muttered half sarcastically, half-serious. Though, he was too tired to argue with the rest who didn't seem like they were going to fall asleep any moment.

"Kufufu, tell them Tsunayoshi-kun. I will be the one sleeping _with you._" Mukuro said slyly, smirking. Though, at no-one in particular.

"Fucking perverted bastard. I won't let you lay a single finger on Juudaime!"

"Calm down, I think it's better if Tsuna decides who he wants to sleep with."

Tsuna glanced around the group and to Hibari who was lying on a log furthest from the small camp they managed to acquire. Seeing as the cloud guardian didn't really seem fazed by the others' annoying argument, Tsuna assumed he had something blocking out the sound. Either that or he was just refraining himself from doing anything.

"Takeshi-nii's right." Lambo added in, though, no-one paid attention to him. "Tsuna-nii, they're not listening to me." he whined, taking a seat next to Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I'll go stop them now." Tsuna said with a curt smile as he stood up from the log and placed a hand on the younger males' head before letting out another sigh.

From the angle Lambo was looking at Tsuna, he looked different somehow. Maybe it was those dark circles under his eye?

_"Hm, it's p-" _wait, what dark circles? "Tsu-" before he could continue, the brunet had already approached the group.

"Ah, Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed, pushing Takeshi out of his way to face his boss. "Tell these bastards who you're going to sleep with tonight!"

"Oya, there's no need. After all, you're sleeping with me, right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the blue (or is it purple?) haired illusionist teased, pushing Hayato away with ease.

Ignoring the insults thrown towards him by the enraged silver-haired bomber, Mukuro cupped Tsuna's right cheek with his left hand, which was surprisingly warm. And his face was surprisingly close.

"Get away from the tenth, you bastard!" Hayato shouted, struggling against Takeshi's hold.

"Calm down Gokudera, he's just fooling around, right?" the rain guardian said cheerfully, turning to the illusionist and his boss.

"Of course." Mukuro replied, his attention retained towards Tsuna. "Now, shall we go sleep?"

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF JUUDAIME, YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" an enraged Hayato shouted, finally escaping from Takeshi's hold. He ran towards the illusionist with bombs in hand, attempting to throw them at him. Though, Mukuro pushed Tsuna in front of him.

"Kufufu. I don't think it's wise to hurt him."

Tsuna felt a vein pop and so did Hayato in fact. "M-Mukuro...you're using me as a shield?" the brunet asked, feeling slightly disappointed at his mist guardian.

"Oya, but you wouldn't want another fight to breakout, would you?"

"What's going on to the extreme?"

"You bastard, how dare you use Juudaime as your shield, I'll blow you up!"

"Haha, calm down. You're going to get gray hair if you get so angry all the time."

"Moron, my hair is naturally gray!"

"Really? I thought it was silver, not gray."

"They're both the same thing, you air-headed baseball freak!"

"Kufufu, such idiots. Especially him." Mukuro said dryly, gesturing towards Ryohei who was a few feet away from the group, punching the air in front of him shouting 'extreme'. Though, he seemed to have heard that insult.

"What did you say?"

"He said that you're an idiot, idiot!"

"You're an idiot, octopus-head!"

"I'll bite the lot of you to death if you don't shut up."

Oh? That was a new voice.

"Bastard, we don't need you to join the fray as well!"

"I'll bite you herbivores to death." Hibari repeated, whipping out his tonfa's.

"Then I'll-"

Tsuna couldn't hold his long-lasted patience any longer. No matter how unruly they were, and no matter how well or not they got along, this was just exceeding the limit. _His _limit. So, with a deep breath and pushing back the urge to just beat them all down, Tsuna closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again, only to have them narrowed and glaring at the group in front of him who seemed to have noticed his unpleasant aura.

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep already." the brunet said coldly, adding in one curse which usually indicated he wasn't very happy indeed.

Everyone, well, mostly everyone, gulped. Without another word, they all exchanged looks and apologised. With the exception of, you can guess who.

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I'll accept any punishment!" Hayato said, as he still remained bowing at ninety degrees.

"Oya, where are you going, Tsunayoshi-kun?" as Mukuro asked, Hayato lifted his head, only to see his beloved boss walking away with his back turned to them.

"I'm going to the lake, _alone._" he replied, emphasizing the last word. "I suggest you go to sleep if you want to replenish your energy for tomorrow." and with that, he disappeared in the forest of trees and onto a narrow dirt path which lead to the lake.

As soon as Tsuna left, the group broke out in another argument and as expected, Hibari left as well.

"Jeez, don't they ever get tired of it?" Tsuna mumbled, as stepped over a huge rock. "And here I thought they matured _just _a bit." noticing he was now walking on soft green grass which seemed black in the shade of night, he looked up to see the huge lake, its' surface sparkling at the moons' light reflecting upon it.

Staring like he was mesmerized at the view for a few moments, he let on a small smile before making himself comfortable on the grass somewhere near the edge of the lake.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and enjoy the moment of peace, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Knowing only one person would approach him so quietly, he opened his eyes, smiling gently as he saw Hibari bending down with his face directly facing his upside down.

"Ah, kyouya-kun." Tsuna said blankly, blinking.

Hibari let out an annoyed sigh. "You are not cute."**(1)  
**

"Huh?"

Standing up straight and making himself comfortable on the grass next to the brunet, he laid down sideways and rested his head on the others' lap.

"You used to blush and panic whenever I did that to you. _That _was cute."**(2)**

Tsuna blinked a few more times before letting out a small chuckle. "One would assume I'm used to it by now, plus, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Hn." Hibari mused, before closing his eyes. Tsuna smiled and giggled girlishly as he brushed strands of hair away from his lovers' eyes. Brushing a hand through the silky smooth raven hair, Tsuna mused a light chuckle to himself at how instantly the other had fallen asleep.

For at least twenty minutes or so, the two remained like that, and Tsuna quite rather enjoyed the fact that his other guardians had settled down according the the silence that filled the forest besides the natural sounds of night and nature. Suddenly, minding the head on his lap, Tsuna whipped his head to the right side, where he heard a rather loud, but brief rustle in the bush.

"It must be a wild animal..." he whispered to himself, staring at the said bush rather curiously but cautiously.

For a whole minute or so, no further movement was made, making the brunet wonder if the animal had gone away or he was just hearing things. Though, speaking of the devil, the bush rustled again. This time, more violently, which woke Hibari from his peaceful sleep. His eyes narrowed and immediately pulled a surprised Tsuna up with him.

"Wha-"

Out of the rustling bushes, Tsuna's eyes widened at what emerged.

Meanwhile, back at the 'camp', the five guardians finally settled into their tents after a long, but quiet argument for the sake of their boss. Ryohei had to share a tent with Lambo, who both didn't really care as long as they got somewhere to sleep. Mukuro, arguing that he should decide for himself since he created the camp, decided he would be sleeping by himself in a tent, which left Hayato and Takeshi to share the last one.

Hayato kept on scowling as he had his back turned to Takeshi, while Takeshi just laughed if off, not minding it a single bit. Rather, he quite enjoyed the fact the two got to 'sleep together'.

He was about to turn around and tell the silver-haired bomber a word or two about a certain matter which he decided would be right to tell now, but unfortunately or fortunately for the other, both occupants burst out of the tent in a split second when they heard a shrill cry of Tsuna's voice sounding faint, but rather clear from the direction of the lake.

The three others were already running to the direction of the narrow path which lead to the lake.

**. **

**.**

**.  
**

Hibari arched a brow and snorted lightly at his lovers' sudden girlish scream.

"W-what's that?" a perplexed Tsuna asked, pointing at the 'thing' boring holes into them intently. His earlier scream hadn't sounded like one out of fear, but rather, out of confusion and shock.

The raven-haired man stared at the other in disbelief, but nevertheless, answered for his sake. "That Tsunayoshi, is a wild boar." with a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair.

"A wild b-boar?" Tsuna repeated, staring at it curiously. "It's so..." he began, thinking of the right word. Hibari waited for it.

"-Ugly!" the brunet finished off with a huge smile despite the word he was saying.

"Juudaime!"

The two diverted their attention from the boar to the voice, which had just emerged from the narrow dirt path.

"Hayato-kun, why are-" Tsuna paused, sweat-dropping as he remembered his earlier outburst which sounded much like a scream. "Ah, look, it's a wild boar!" he pointed to the animal which was stationary a few meters in front of them, looking rather excited.

"Tsuna, watch out!" Takeshi shouted, as he saw the boar lower its head in a position which suggested it was going to rush forward.

The boar let out a deep grunt, lowering its' head as its' front left leg dug the dirt like a bull about to charge forward. A second after Takeshi shouted out his warning, the animal dashed forward to the two figures standing in front of him, one of the two not paying attention to it.

"Uwah!" the brunet shouted, as Hibari pulled his arm and yanked him away just in time. With a small sigh of relief, he pulled Tsuna close to his waist as the others' also let out a sigh of relief. Contrary to the trouble they gave to Tsuna, he also put them in situations which almost lead to them having a heart attack of some sorts due to his constant childishness and such.

"Kufufu. It seems it's my turn now." Mukuro said, stepping forward with his trident in hand. As he did, this made the others think why Mukuro even has his trident to begin with. Reborn specifically said to bring nothing in hand.

The illusionist glanced at the tree the boar had slammed into a moment ago, before letting on a smirk at the sight of the boar which looked like it was shaking its' head or something. Without another moment of thought, he tapped his trident on the ground, making a huge fire pillar burst out of the ground from underneath the wild animal. As the bright light from the pillar blinded the others' vision, they heard a rather painful sounding squeal.

The pillar disappeared and everyone unshielded their eyes, staring at the roasted lump which was previously a vicious boar. The smell was quite nice, which made a few hungry and caused stomach's to grumble.

"Dinner, anyone?" Mukuro suggested.

Lambo was the first to agree, as he had already claimed that he was hungry earlier. Hayato interrupted and started arguing about unhygienic manners or something, but his grumbling stomach clearly disagreed with him. Takeshi agreed by saying he would help carry their 'food' and Mukuro disappeared back to the narrow path with the faint echo of his creepy laugh.

"Juudaime, you should come join us too." Hayato said, smiling with a slight blush across his cheeks from his embarrassment earlier.

Tsuna smiled back in return, "I-It's okay, I don't feel hungry." he turned around to Hibari. "What about you?"

"Not hungry." the other grumbled as a reply, yawning.

As Hayato excused himself with a bow, Tsuna sat back down on the grass, followed by Hibari as the two retained their earlier position.

"Goodnight, Kyouya-kun." Tsuna said softly.

Hibari lifted his head slightly and grabbed the front of Tsuna's shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips. He nibbled on Tsuna's lower lip and forced his tongue inside, roaming it around the wet cavern lazily. Tsuna responded, and the two remained like that for quite a while, until they both decided they needed more oxygen, staring at each other with lust-filled gazes.

"Goodnight." Hibari murmured, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep just moments later.

Tsuna let out a longing sigh, smiling sadly as he stared at the crescent moon hanging in the dark night sky.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning as the sun had still yet to rise, despite his legs feeling awfully numb, he carefully lifted the head on his lap and gently moved out of the way before placing it down softly on the grass. Though, his lover had already woken up.

"S-sorry, did I wake you?" Tsuna asked, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine." Hibari mumbled in reply, closing his eyes again. "Don't wander off to far." he added in a moment later, knowing exactly what Tsuna had planned.

"Will do." the brunet replied, stretching his legs so he wouldn't fall over whilst walking or anything. He glanced at Hibari's sleeping form once more before heading down the narrow dirt path which lead to where the others' were.

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep, as usual. Though he was feeling just a little bit dizzy, he ignored it and placed on a smile, just in case the others' had already woken up. Though, to his disappointment somewhat, it seemed as if they were still sleeping.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little stroll." Tsuna told himself, walking past the tents and towards another path up ahead. He looked around carefully as to not lose his way and get lost later on.

When the sun finally rose, and the forest was bathed with the suns' warm rays, Tsuna pondered if the others were awake by now and what they should do in order to find their way back. He could've guessed just wandering around and hoping for a miracle would suffice. During his early morning stroll, Tsuna found a straight path that probably lead to outside the forest.

As the brunet finally found his way back to the camp (it was a miracle he didn't get lost), he heaved out a heavy sigh of annoyance as he saw his guardians with the exception of himself and Hibari going at it. Again.

"Oya, but I'm just stating facts."

"You bastard, you did that on purpose!"

"Kufufu. If it wasn't for the rather _suggestive_ position you two were sleeping in, I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun over there wouldn't look so grim."

"What are you trying to say, huh!"

Tsuna face-palmed, wondering what on earth had Hayato so riled up early in the morning that he even ignored, or rather, didn't yet notice Tsuna's presence? Then again, he didn't seem any different from yesterday for that fact. Glancing over at two figures sitting on a log behind the three arguing (one trying to stop them), he smiled and waved as they waved at him. Walking over to them, he just had to ask.

"What did Mukuro do now?"

Ryohei replied, patting the empty space next to him. "Beats me, they were already going at it to the extreme when I woke up." Tsuna sat down next to his sun guardian and turned to Lambo, who surely knew.

"W-well," the young lightning guardian began, looking somewhat uneasy. "As I woke up, Mukuro lifted the illusion, and uh...stupidera and Takeshi-nii were sleeping in a rather suggestive position as Mukuro said earlier."

"S-suggestive?" Tsuna repeated, staring at the silver-haired bomber curiously.

"Takeshi-nii and stupidera were hugging each other and...y-yeah." Lambo finished off, turning away with a blush. Though he did that, Tsuna didn't question the young teen any further.

The three on the log remained silent for a whole minute or two, just observing the scene unfold before them. Though, after a minute, Tsuna stood up abruptly, heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm going back to check on Kyouya-kun." Tsuna said, as he excused himself. Groaning as he heard Ryohei join into the argument, he slipped his hands into his pockets and headed down the dirt path. Hayato was snapping at every little thing, Mukuro was enjoying himself too much (of course he's a sadist), Takeshi was failing with calming them down and Ryohei wasn't helping at all. In fact, he was making it worse due to his obliviousness about this whole 'suggestive manner'.

As he poked his head through the trees, he pouted to see Hibari was already gone of somewhere. Probably hiding or off on a morning stroll after waking up to the noise of the others' arguing. Luckily he didn't bite anyone to death yet; he was used to this rowdiness despite his immense dislike for them. Especially that pineapple headed moron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is everything prepared?" Reborn asked, looking around the large, decorated room.

"Almost, we still need to prepare the food." his ex-student, Dino replied. Looking smug at his work of art.

"Good. They should be back in a few hours."

"I'm sure Tsuna will be surprised!" Dino laughed, turning around as he heard new voices. "Ah, thanks, I'll take that to the table, girls."

Two girls giggled, passing the plates to Dino as they returned to the kitchen. "I hope Tsu-kun comes back soon!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was standing there innocently, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the natural sounds around him before he decided to go back to the others. However, as he opened his eyes, he stumbled over slightly, feeling somewhat uneasy due to a sudden rush of dizziness. Tsuna groaned, clutching his head painfully as he dropped to his knees, though he thanked he was standing on soft grass. Mumbling incoherent curses under his breath, he closed his eyes and tried to ward off an incoming headache.

"I should have some aspirin left." he said to himself, rummaging around his pocket, which suddenly seemed awfully deep.

As he pulled out a small box of aspirin which thankfully had two small tablets left, he plopped them into his hand and discarded the box back into his jackets' pocket. He stared at the tablets for a moment or two before looking up at the lake, which at that point seemed awfully clean and sparkly.

"I-It wouldn't hurt to take a little sip, would it?" licking his bottom lip subconsciously, he got up and walked over, bending down at the edge to look at his reflection in the clear water.

Just as he finally decided to just take the pills, take a tiny sip of water and get it over and done with, he attempted to raise the hand with the pills to his mouth, but stopped when he felt incredibly uneasy inside. Suddenly, he covered one hand to his mouth and the other on the grass, supporting his body as he knelt down in an awkward manner.

A sudden fit of coughs followed, as his body racked along with the coughs violently. After desperately trying to swallow his saliva and clear his throat, he managed to stop himself from coughing any further, though he had to hold a few back, causing a few beads of tears to form at the corner of his eyes.

Tsuna sighed through his nose, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he uncovered his mouth and sat in a more comfortable position. Again, he raised a hand to brush his hair back, but felt the need to check his hand when he felt cold air brushing against it as if water or saliva on his hand. As he opened his eyes, it widened as he took a good long stare at his left hand. He looked at it as if he was seeing someone incredibly shocking or frightening.

The burning colour of crimson red was splattered on his hand;blood.

He swore he felt a few years burn off his lifespan during the violent fit of coughs. And he could've sworn another year was gone after going speechless looking at his own fucking hand. Remaining silent for a moments' worth of thought, he could only think of one thing.

Maybe his health was deteriorating.

_TBC..._

_**A/N: **_This chapter was **INCREDIBLY** rushed, so please forgive me. I just wanted to upload this chapter asap because break's almost over, and that means I won't have enough time to come on FF because it's exam month!

**(1) - That line is from the KHR doujinshi 'Sunset Speeder' or something, not my line. It just sorta came with me after I watched it. **

**(2) - Also from hat doujinshi. It's not exactly the same, but somewhat similar, if my memory doesn't betray me. **

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry if it seemed like a weak chapter (which it does seem like), I'm in a rush so, CIAO CIAO! [Reminder: This is still un-beta'd, but I'm not really looking for a beta anyway!]  
**


	8. An unpredictable night

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the late update. I had my reasons, but they're better off not stated. Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:** Mel-Chama, anon., ReaperOfDarkness, luvtuna27, HonoNoTsubasa, x. Yuee .x, xXxNothingLeftxXx, S t a r dust D r e a m s, orangesky3, lemonlimediddies, AYMK00, Breathless02, rachel-chanx3, RoxasIsReal13, Baka-Waka, VongolaPrimo27, Lunar Tokala, Doodled93, Orcux, TsunaxGiotto4ever, Matsu-kun, ****The Only Love For Soujiro Seta **and to those who have added this to their favourites/alerts.**  
**

* * *

_**Summary: Tsuna's hyper-active guardians and full-schedule tires him out flat almost everyday, but now he thinks it's a mild case of insomnia. No-one notices, but a certain former prefect intends to take advantage of this adorable and constantly, sleep-deprived boss. 8YL/Yaoi/1827**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: An unpredictable night  
**_

**Recap:**

_Tsuna sighed through his nose, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he uncovered his mouth and sat in a more comfortable position. Again, he raised a hand to brush his hair back, but felt the need to check his hand when he felt cold air brushing against it as if water or saliva on his hand. As he opened his eyes, it widened as he took a good long stare at his left hand. He looked at it as if he was seeing someone incredibly shocking or frightening._

_The burning colour of crimson red was splattered on his hand;blood._

_He swore he felt a few years burn off his lifespan during the violent fit of coughs. And he could've sworn another year was gone after going speechless looking at his own fucking hand. Remaining silent for a moments' worth of thought, he could only think of one thing._

_Maybe his health was deteriorating._

_**End of Recap**_

It sounded stupid, no matter how many times he repeated it to himself. Of course his damned health was deteriorating! For starters, he had recently developed a case of insomnia. Constant stress and situations which definitely was NOT good for his heart, most likely burned off a year or two. Being a mafia boss was one thing, but this was a whole different case.

_"Use the power of your status to control your subordinates and the people around you." _Reborn had once told him, when everyone thought he was going through the 'first-timers mafia depression' of some sort.

"Can't he give me any decent advice?" he muttered to himself quietly, frowning.

Brushing off imaginary dirt from his clothes, he stood up slowly and stretched his back, inhaling the fresh air at the same time. As he let his breath go, he spun around at the sound of the bushes rustling.

_'Jeez, I'm getting so paranoid over every little thing now.' _he thought, walking back to where everyone else was.

Once he came out from the path, and into the clearing, he chuckled too see his fretting right-hand man. Probably over him.

"Ah, Juudaime!" said Hayato, his face lighting up with happiness as small tinkles of bright yellow stars emitted from his eyes. "Please don't disappear like that!" he said, smiling sheepishly as he patted the back of his hair down.

"O-oh, sorry to make you worry." the brunet apologised, also smiling sheepishly. Looking around, he couldn't seem to spot Hibari anywhere. "Have you seen Kyouya-kun?"

"Beats me...He disappeared to the extreme!" replied Ryohei, looking around for the raven-haired man.

"I was hoping we could start heading down now, but we can't leave without him..."

"Damn that bastard, making Juudaime wait!"

Tsuna managed a small smile, decided to take a seat on the frequently-sat-on log whilst waiting for his lover to return. Though, who knows when?

"Might as well just wait for the time being." said Tsuna, patting the space next to him as to indicate an open spot next to him for his right-hand-man. As told, Hayato walked over and sat down on Tsuna's right, before letting out a deep sigh.

"It really is peaceful, isn't it, Juudaime?"

Tsuna smiled. "It really is. One could get used to this, you know?" he joked, knowing fully that this type of 'peacefulness' would disappear after this 'forest-camping event'.

After a few minutes of simply sitting on the log and staring at the vast blue sky, their peace of moment was disturbed by the cloud guardians' arrival at last. The man emerged from the path that lead to the lake, looking stoic and the same as usual.

"Ah Kyouya-kun, where have you been?" asked Tsuna, standing up as be brushed off imaginary dirt from his pants.

"Somewhere quiet." the raven-haired man mumbled in return, quietly.

The rest of the group stood up and decided to get going. An unreadable silence had approached the group, but it was something other than an awkward silence, thankfully.

Well, that was until Takeshi had to bring up a certain question.

"Hey, Mukuro, I've heard that Chrome can use her powers to teleport to any place that she has in mind." he said, making the others curious about his question, or rather, a statement at this point.

"Kufufu, That is true. Why do you ask?"

"Since you're kinda stronger than her, wouldn't that mean you can teleport as well?"

"..." a brief silence passed the group once again. This time, however, it was tension.

"Kufufu. This conversation will end here."

The other six stopped for a moment, translating those words in the process. Hayato was the first to realise and snap.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, attempting to attack the man, only to be stopped by Takeshi as usual.

"Now, now, calm down. There's no use getting riled up at this point." said Takeshi, hoping to calm the man down.

"Then why the hell did you ask now out of all times?" the other retorted, breaking free of his grasp.

"It just came to me now..."

Hayato was not convinced, nor happy at this point. In fact, he felt agitated. He hated that pineapple bastard, and the baseball air-head was really getting on his nerves.

"Hayato-kun, it was fun though, wasn't it?" said Tsuna, smiling, "I reckon it's nice spending our time like this once in a while." his smile widened further.

Hayato was convinced, and fairly happy at this point. In fact, he was glad he had such a warm-hearted and positive boss that gave him hope and was greatly respectable.

"Y-you're right, Juudaime! I completely agree with you." the man smiled also, walking forward. The rest followed suit, and they began moving as a group again.

Another silence followed, and because of the questions that were asked a few moments ago, it was slightly more awkward, but it was bearable.

What seemed like ages, lead the group further and further down, towards the edge of the forest. Luckily for them, Tsuna had taken a good look at the view of the forest from the sun room he had occupied earlier the previous day, and so, he had a vague idea of how to find their way out. After all, being a mafia boss did require a good memory to some point.

The brunet looked up at the sky, partly covered by the tall tree tops. Sighing inwardly, he hoped to see the villa soon enough, or he was going to collapse at this rate. Ignoring the dizziness that shrouded his mind, he kept on walking, following the footsteps of his guardians walking ahead of him.

_"I hope we get there soon...My legs are turning into jelly."_ he thought, running a hand through his messy hair.

As they walked on, Tsuna suddenly started coughing slightly.

"Tsuna-nii, are you alright?" asked Lambo, looking at his brother slash boss with slight worry. He had rarely seen Tsuna develop a cold or some sort or virus, even with all the stress that built up on him almost everyday.

The said man cleared his throat, "I'm fine, Lambo. I think I just accidentally inhaled some dirt from the path."

"If you say so."

They walked on, but Tsuna's urge to cough wouldn't stop. In fact, it kept bothering him. The fact that he had the strong urge to just drop down and violently cough like there was no tomorrow didn't bother him as much as the fact that, if he did happen to do so, his guardians would see. They would find out.

He was afraid of his guardians' reactions to his current health level. Heck, even Hibari didn't know. He didn't want him to know, or anyone else.

Yet, he had a feeling he was being set up...

Set up?

_"Damn, Reborn you idiot." _Tsuna cursed in his mind, covering his mouth for a slight second. Before he could continue cursing his ex-tutor, the urge to cough became slightly more painful to hold in.

_"I-I can't...If I give up here...t-they'll make another huge f-fuss..." _he suddenly thought of a genius plan. "Ne, anyone want to take a short rest?"

Genius? sure, sure.

"Phew, I was hoping someone would suggest that soon, or else I would've!" said Takeshi, grinning as he sat down on a large boulder at the side of the rubble path.

"Rest to the extreme."

"Aah." (Lambo)

Mukuro stalked off somewhere for the time being, and Hibari stood quite a few feet away from the group, with his arms crossed and a slight scowl spread across his face. He honestly did not know why he was even bothering moving with this group. In fact, it was times like this he wondered what the hell was doing here instead of protecting the peace of Namimori. Kusakabe had better be doing a proper job, or else...

"I-I'm going to go see if there's any water around here." the brunet said quickly, walking off between the trees on the side of the path before anyone could reply. When he turned around and saw no-one following him, he inwardly sighed in relief, as he let out a small cough.

_"I should go further..." _he thought, before hastily walking towards an area far from the place they had stopped at.

Finally stopping between two tall trees with fairly larger sized trunks than the rest, his legs gave out as he dropped to his knees and bent forward, as he literally felt his held-back coughs attempting to escape. His frame shook slightly as the first fit of coughs came out quietly, but continuously. His whole body began to ache, as he felt like his insides were going to be coughed up-

"Tsuna-nii?"

Oh shit.

Uncovering his mouth and standing up abruptly, he tried to regain his posture, in which Lambo had found him in quite an embarrassing and unpleasant situation.

"L-Lambo, what are you doing here?" asked the brunet, swallowing his saliva as he tried to hold everything back. It was painful. But for the sake of his youngest guardian discovering something he shouldn't know out of all the people that had the potential to find out, he put himself and his health second on the 'top priority list'.

"I felt kinda thirsty as well, so I came but...What were you doing on the ground?" the young teen asked curiously, staring at Tsuna with a suspicious interest.

Tsuna almost panicked. Almost. "O-oh...I was being kinda clumsy as usual, and I um...fell over." the perfect excuse.

_"As if he's going to believe that...Stupid-Tsuna." _

"Oh, you should really be more careful."

_"H-he really bought it!" _

"I-I will. Thanks for worrying about me, Lambo." he smiled, hoping no signs of pain was evident. "Anyway, I don't think there's any water around, so let's head back, shall we?"

"Okay."

Lambo turned around and started walking back, much to Tsuna's relief. Though he was intending to hold in his unhealthy urges to drop and cough a little longer and follow the guardian back to the rest, his body betrayed him. As so did his mind and voice. Without much warning, Tsuna's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with both hands; his body racking violently, like never before, as his hoarse voice came out as a series of rough and jagged dry coughs.

"T-Tsuna-nii!" cried Lambo, running back to his precious boss once he heard him coughing.

Tsuna tried to smile, but it clearly showed his pain. Vision blurring for a moment, his legs gave out as his coughing did not falter, despite wheezing due to the lack of oxygen. It hurt. He could honestly say that it hurt more than the injuries he was given in many of his previous battles. He felt as if his insides were being torn apart, and his voice was going to disappear from his throat. It was as if his eyes were going to bulge out and pop out if he didn't keep them shut tightly. It was as if he was suffocating.

"I-I'll go get help right now, so stay here!" said the young teen, panicking. He shakily stood up, as he turned around to run back for the other guardians, but he was abruptly pulled back.

"I-I'm...fine, L-Lambo. So please...don't tell the others, alright?" the brunet tried to give him a smile of reassurance, which was bound to work if another fit hadn't followed straight after.

Though he wasn't fully convinced, the lightning guardian did as told and crouched down next to his boss, placing a hand on his back as the dry coughing continued on, his voice becoming more hoarse and quiet each time.

_"I'm so sorry...Lambo." _

The said man's eyes' widened, as he looked at the crimson red liquid seeping through Tsuna's fingers. It took a moment for Lambo to get his mouth to spill out words instead of gaping in horror.

"N-no way...Is that b-blood, T-Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked in a disbelieved tone, running a shaky hand through his messy, wavy hair.

After a few seconds, all became quiet as Tsuna's back straightened, indicating that his fit of coughs had ended. For now. Smiling sadly, he wiped the side of his mouth and turned to Lambo, shooting an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Lambo...But could you please, _please_ keep what you just saw... a secret?" Tsuna pleaded, wiping his hand on a fluorescent orange handkerchief - from his pocket - as he stood up on his jelly-like legs.

"I promise." the young teen replied instantly, almost giving Tsuna a shock. "But promise me you'll get yourself a doctor as soon as we get back."

"I was intending to in the first place, but-"

"-or else I'll tell everyone."

The older man sighed in defeat. "I promise. Let's head back now, shall we?"

"Yup!"

**-A-;**

"J-Juudaime, I see it!" shouted Hayato, running further ahead from everyone else who was walking slowly at their own pace. "-I see the villa!"

Tsuna's faced brightened up, as everyone else's did. Though, Lambo was the first to exit towards the clearing.

"Finally!"

Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Lambo started running towards the villa, turning back with a smile to urge Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari to pick up their pace. Though, Tsuna simply smiled back. He was in no condition to run whatsoever and Mukuro and Hibari just didn't want to.

"We're finally here..." he mumbled under his breath, letting out a deep sigh. As he went through the door, which was conveniently left open by his guardians, who had dashed in first, he looked to the side where Mukuro was standing. Or where he was supposed to be standing.

"Huh?" he turned to the other side, where Hibari was walking beside him. He was there at least. "I swear Mukuro was next to me a second ago."

Hibari snorted in reply, crossing his arms as he walked behind the brunet who was walking to the lounge, where he assumed everyone would be.

Turning the door knob, he slightly mumbled, "We're ba...ck." he paused mid-sentence, as he saw it was completely dark in the room. He assumed there was no-one in the room, as he opened the door wider.

Though, as he had thoughts about checking the other rooms, his heart almost jumped due to surprise.

"WELCOME BACK!"

The lights were turned on, and everyone jumped out from their hiding places, pulling the strings on party poppers as strings of colourful confetti rained down.

Tsuna gaped, unable to hide his shock. "W-why- I mean...what is everyone doing here?"

"It's a surprise party Tsuna-san!" said a bubbly voice, belonging to a certain chocolate brown haired woman. Namely, Miura Haru.

"Congratulations, Tsu-kun." said an orange-haired woman, standing next to Haru behind the long brown sofa.

Confused, Tsuna looked around the room and the people who all had huge smiles across their faces. The room was decorated with various coloured balloons and strings of confetti. On the right-hand side of the room, the large oak brown dining table was heavily decorated with all sorts of food, ranging from Japanese to Italian cuisine. The people standing around the room were all of Tsuna's close friends and family. There was Reborn, Dino and his guardians, including Mukuro for a start (which Tsuna assumed he had used teleportation). Though, the people the brunet had assumed he wouldn't be seeing for a long time, were present. Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Fuuta and heck, even Nana and Iemitsu were present.

"I'm proud of you, my son." said Iemitsu, pointing upwards.

Tsuna look above his father, his eyes widening at the words painted onto the large orange banner in huge letters.

**'VONGOLA DECIMO SEVENTH ANNIVERSARY'**

"Oh-" began Tsuna, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head just for gesture, "I completely forgot about that!" he chuckled softly, and everyone followed suit.

As Tsuna was gestured to his seat at the head of the table, he exchanged a glance with Reborn and held up his glass of champagne.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for preparing all of this and coming this far just for my sake. I know I say this every time, but it's the truth so I can't deny it. I would've never of come this far without everyone's support. And by everyone, I mean _everyone. _That includes you, Mukuro." said Tsuna, as a few people chuckled at Mukuro, who was smirking lightly.

Iemitsu stood up, holding his glass as Tsuna took his seat. "On behalf of the ninth who couldn't make it here today and as your father, I congratulate you. I'm proud of how much you've grown over the years, my son." he paused, before smiling playfully, "Although, I still think you would be able to pass as a girl!"

"H-hey!" Tsuna blushed, standing up abruptly. "You should be saying I've grown manlier, not the opposite!"

Everyone laughed, "Kufufu. You can't deny the truth, Tsunayoshi-kun." said Mukuro, still smirking.

"I don't want to hear that from you out of all people!"

"Oya, you hurt my feelings."

"You lie!"

Everyone laughed again, before they were interrupted by a "LET'S EAT!" from Iemitsu.

"Gluttonous as usual, Iemitsu." Reborn commented, turning to Tsuna who was sipping on his champagne with a slight blush. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. _"It can wait." _

As the party continued on throughout the night, Tsuna was enjoying himself a lot in quite a while, but the fact that he was almost fatigued couldn't be denied.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" asked Kyoko, tilting her head to the side with a worried, curious expression.

"Hahi, now that you mention it, Tsuna-san does look a bit pale!"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." he smiled in reassurance.

"If you say so. Make sure to tell us if you feel dizzy or anything. We'll organise something for you." said the orange-haired girl, smiling as she walked away with Haru to fetch some more cakes.

Tsuna looked around at all the people, spotting his mother having a conversation with Reborn.

"Ah, Kaa-san!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" said Nana, in an incredibly happy tone. "Reborn-kun and I were just talking about you!"

"Haha, is that so?" he smiled sheepishly, taking a glance at Reborn who had a smirk on. "Moreover, I thought you were going to stay in Japan for a while?"

"Well, that was the plan, but I couldn't possibly miss my precious Tsu-kun's seventh anniversary. I was thinking of going on a trip to Australia with your father as well!" exclaimed Nana, going into lovey-dovey-imagination mode as she held her pink cheeks.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned to Reborn, his expression growing serious just the slightest. "Reborn, we really need to talk."

"Don't ruin the mood." replied the infant, placing the empty glass cup onto the table.

"I know. Later." said Tsuna, as he turned around. "I'm really tired right now, so I'll be in my room if you need me."

Thinking that no-one was paying attention to him other than Reborn, he slipped out of the lounge with a sigh, as he held his chest.

"So tired." he mumbled, climbing up the stairs quickly, as to get out of sight.

However, inside the lounge in the midst of the booming loud music and chatting, Reborn, Dino and Iemitsu exchanged glances, which seemed rather serious and solemn at the same time. From the side lines, Lambo was the only one who seemed to understand what was going on vaguely.

_"I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is..."_

_**-o-;**_

Almost an hour later, the majority of people seemed to have noticed Tsuna's disappearance. A few were worried, but Dino managed to assure them that Tsuna was probably just tired from staying in the forest and the days' events.

"I hope that's the case." muttered Fuuta, sitting on the sofa next to I-pin.

"Tsuna-san did seem a bit distant today." mentioned I-pin, as she scooted over a little to make more room.

"Mhm," agreed Haru and Kyoko, holding their plates of half-finished cake. "Hahi, It seems that he wore himself out!"

"Since the party was for him in the first place, it's only polite to attend until the end or at least give a gesture of grattitude." said Reborn, hopping off his seat. "I'll go wake him."

"N-no, no! I'll go wake him!" said Dino, running up the stairs before the infant could even reply. Reborn smirked, as he put leon back onto the brim of his fedora.

"Hibari, go with him. You can't trust that idiot without his men."

"Hn." Hibari went up without a complaint. Seeing as he thought the same thing.

Upstairs, Dino was knocking on Tsuna's door just as Hibari came.

"Tsuna, it's me, Dino."

There was no reply as of yet.

"-ah, kyouya!" he smiled, turning back to the door. Slightly frowning. "Maybe he's sleeping."

"Probably." replied Hibari, knowing the brunet could be a sophisticated, busy mafia boss one minute, but then suddenly become a lazy slob the next.

"We're coming in." said Dino, as he turned the door handle, which was conveniently left unlocked.

"Tsuna, you sleep-"

At that moment, both their hearts dropped and shattered into a million pieces, as their eyes widened in disbelief and shock at the scene before their eyes. Hibari stepped forward, but couldn't find it in himself to go any further.

"T-Tsuna...you awake?" Dino paused for a few seconds, which quickly turned into a minute. "Little bro...this isn't funny. Seriously, wake up!"

Whilst Dino was standing behind him, seemingly panicking and talking to himself, Hibari turned more pale than usual as he scanned the scene in front of him further. The room was a complete, utter mess. The small rectangular window to the right of the bed was shattered; the curtain flapping about in the wind. Pieces of glass were laying and sticking out on the floor everywhere. But what frightened both of them wasn't that.

It was Tsuna. Tsuna and the broken pair of scissors lying next to his body - soaking in a puddle of crimson red blood beneath his stomach.

"Tsu...na-yoshi?"

**To be continued..**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, somewhere in the middle, I got REALLY lazy. Also, the last part was slightly rushed, so forgive me. Anyway, what I really wanted to mention was that, the main thing about this fic is that, this is only the start of the first arc. Yes, there's some sort of plot twist eight or nine chapters into the story. LOL. Also, yes, there will be more arcs than this. Probably one, or possibly two. This chapter wasn't all that exciting, so I left it on a cliffhanger, since I know how much you guys just loooooooooove cliffhangers. Haha, until the next chapter, ciao! **


	9. Drugs

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I changed the summary because I thought the other one wasn't that appealing. I don't think this one is any better, but if anyone has some good suggestions, I'm willing to try them out. I also changed one category from Romance to Drama. The reason being is that, this story certainly has romance in it, but I'm not planning to make romance a major theme in this story, rather drama and such. Also, I had a REALLY hard time writing this chapter, so please forgive me for the late update and not-so-good quality of it.

I give a huge thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: **X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, orangesky3, Sky Vongola princess, TunaFish27, Breathless02, ezcap1st, hiyomi, Mel-Chama,x. Yuee .x, PockoChi, XXxKHRObsessionxXX, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, S t a r dust D r e a m s, demon'sLOver, AYMK00, Sayuri Quinn, Eyes17k, Baka-Waka, Da Ripping Princess, Vongola-Decimo27, Dremagon, ur crazy fangirl, luvtuna27, julesstar, 1827Fan, AnonymousAuthor13, WolftheForsaken, Orcux, RXC, anon**, and to those who added this story to favourites/alert!

* * *

_**Summary: **_**Tsuna's hectic life as the boss of a prominent mafia family is everything but easy. But when his insomnia and health starts getting in the way, he goes downhill, drowning in embarrassment along with a sexy skylark by his side**_**. 8YL/1827**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Drugs  
**_

**Recap:**

_At that moment, both their hearts dropped and shattered into a million pieces, as their eyes widened in disbelief and shock at the scene before their eyes. Hibari stepped forward, but couldn't find it in himself to go any further._

_"T-Tsuna...you awake?" Dino paused for a few seconds, which quickly turned into a minute. "Little bro...this isn't funny. Seriously, wake up!"_

_Whilst Dino was standing behind him, seemingly panicking and talking to himself, Hibari turned more pale than usual as he scanned the scene in front of him further. The room was a complete, utter mess. The small rectangular window to the right of the bed was shattered; the curtain flapping about in the wind. Pieces of glass were laying and sticking out on the floor everywhere. But what frightened both of them wasn't that._

_It was Tsuna. Tsuna and the broken pair of scissors lying next to his body - soaking in a puddle of crimson red blood beneath his stomach._

_"Tsu...na-yoshi?"_

_**End of Recap**_

Without the need to explain, Dino was out of the door and downstairs within a matter of seconds, as a stir of commotion was heard. Hibari, however, had his eyes and mind focused on his beloved. Nothing else. Hibari had definitely taken in a certain amount of shock. Then again, it was a natural reaction for anyone if they saw their beloved lying on the floor in a puddle of blood with the room in a complete mess. For several moments, Hibari stood with his eyes locked on Tsuna's back.

However, something wasn't right. At first, he had assumed it was an enemy attack, as it was quite common. However, to make it an enemy attack, something was missing from the picture.

Without further hesitation, he knelt down and carefully, he turned the limp body onto its' back. The white dress shirt was certainly stained red all over. However, when he looked at the pained face Tsuna was making, he noticed a trail of blood going from his mouth down to his chin. Curiosity striking him, he suddenly ripped the shirt open.

The buttons pooped off and flew into various directions, but Hibari didn't really care. Looking carefully, his eyes roamed around the torso. However no matter where he looked, he could not see a single wound, bruise, cut or graze. Nothing. The blood had most likely gone through the shirt and stained his torso as if he had been wounded.

"Kyou-!" Dino came bursting through the door, pausing as soon as he saw the man kneeling down next to his brother, who was now laying on his back with his shirt ripped open. "What are you doing?"

Looking up at Dino's horrified, yet curious expression, Hibari looked away, replying, "He hasn't sustained any external injuries. I'm suspecting they're internal." he sounded calm indeed. But inside, he was almost as horrified as Dino was.

"Oi, oi, oi. I-isn't that worse?" the blond murmured to himself, a look of disbelief blooming on his face. "Anyway, the ambulance should be here soon. Let's move downstairs so we consume less time when it gets here." he continued hastily.

Without a reply or any sort of indication, carefully, Hibari scooped up Tsuna in his arms and walked out of the room completely ignoring Dino. Walking down, he proceeded to ignore the gasps and horrified reactions given by the guardians and everyone else who came for the party. Reborn in particular, had his eyes shadowed by his Fedora with his lips turned into a frown as he walked away.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana cried, covering her mouth as her eyes slowly widened with horror.

Almost like a chain reaction, Iemitsu dropped the plate he was holding, which shattered onto the floor with a loud crash. Falling into hysterics, he rudely demanded answers from the cloud guardian, who was ignoring his irritating demands. Following suit, everyone else broke into panic.

"Hibari! What the hell happened to my son?"

"What the fuck happened to Juudaime!"

"T-Tsu-kun...?"

As panic turned into shouting and rude remarks, a loud gunshot was heard.

"The ambulance is here." Reborn said calmly, pulling his fedora further down to shadow his eyes.

Usually, they would've expected the infant to say, "Calm down, all of you are getting annoying!" or "Shut up, the lot of you. It's not the time for arguing.", but they knew better of the situation and just assumed he was feeling the pressure as well.

Outside, Tsuna was already on the stretcher. Nana and Iemitsu by his side, panicking. The two went inside the ambulance along with Tsuna. Everyone gathered outside, standing at the door to watch as a nurse as well as Dino hopped inside the back. The nurse questioned who he was, but when Nana said that he was Tsuna's brother, no questions were asked any further and the door shut with a loud slam. With the ambulances' alarm going off, it sped off to the south, where a nearby hospital was located.

For a few moments, everyone was left standing there staring off into the distance. Too shocked and stupid to react any further.

"Oi Hibari, you better explain." Reborn said, walking inside. Everyone followed him into the lounge room, which was filled with laughter and chattering just minutes ago. Now the air had turned into an awkward tension and even the loud ones were dead quiet.

There, Hibari leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he ignored all the eyes directed at him.

"The bronco and I found him lying in a puddle of blood when we invited ourselves in." Hibari explained, getting straight to the point to avoid any unnecessary talking.

At this, a few people - namely, the guardians - tensed. All wondering if it was an enemy attack, Hayato questioned him.

"Was it an enemy attack?" he narrowed his eyes, as a frown was placed upon his lips.

Hibari closed his eyes again, turning his gaze towards the window to his left. "Maybe."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi's eyes narrowed as well, which wasn't really a shock anymore.

Sighing mentally as he wondered why he was here, bothering to explain the situation to these people whereas he should be by his lovers' side, he recollected his thoughts.

"Tsunayoshi hasn't sustained any external wounds, whatsoever." he said, expecting those gasps and questions to pile up.

"Then where did the blood come from?" Ryohei asked this time.

"His mouth."

"His mouth?" a couple of them repeated, confused.

"There was a trail of blood coming from his mouth. It's not that hard to figure out." Hibari said, annoyed.

Hayato sat for a moment, in deep thought. "But, if it isn't an enemy attack, why would Juudaime..." he was well aware he said his thoughts out loud.

"It could've been an enemy attack, but it could have been something else. Hibari, you're missing a few details." Reborn suddenly said, lifting his fedora up to lift the shadow from his eyes.

Hibari smirked inwardly, impressed with the infant as usual. "The window was broken and the room was in a mess."

Tension filled the air once more as silence approached the group. Lambo, who was having a battle with his inner voice, sat nervously, wondering if it was the right time to tell them what he saw earlier, despite making a promise to Tsuna. However, before he could even say a word, the conversation was announced over.

"Let's clean up, shall we?" Kyoko suggested, a sad look evident in her eyes as she nudged Haru to stand up.

Together, the two cleaned up by themselves for a moment, trying to distract themselves from the horrible turn of events. The others watched for a while, unable to think or act properly. It wasn't until Reborn ordered them to get up and help, they finally started helping. The infant was equally as shocked as the others, but knew better. He couldn't blame them. After all, that was the first time that _anyone _had ever seen so much blood on the man. Sure, there had been plenty of assassination attempts and surprise attacks anywhere and everywhere in the past few years, but they never expected to see a day where the man was actually knocked out.

After twenty minutes or so, everything was packed up and all clean. They took a short break, as they waited for the cars to arrive. The cars which would take them to Tsuna.

An hour. An hour later, they were all gathered at the hospital waiting area with a doctor and his assistant nurse. The second they heard the doctor calling for those at the hospital for Sawada Tsunayoshi, they ran up and furiously demanded answers from the poor man. Clearing his throat, the doctor began to explain as the nurse handed him a clipboard with a few sheets of paper.

"Rest assured, for now, Sawada-san's life doesn't seem to be in any danger." he began with, as he saw the tensed shoulders. The girl's sighed in relief and the others' shoulders' relaxed a bit.

Apparently, he had just previously been explaining to Nana and Iemitsu, who were in Tsuna's hospital room.

"So what's the actual problem?" Reborn asked, calmly sitting on Takeshi's left shoulder.

"We couldn't find any fresh external injuries, so we ran a few tests. The test results showed signs of internal stomach bleeding, but unfortunately, we weren't able to figure out the cause of this." he seemed a bit perplexed. "We have a vague idea what the problem could be, but we have no real evidence."

"Why's that?" Reborn asked again, eyes shadowed once again.

"We require external information, however, on Sawada Tsunayoshi-san's logs, we cannot find any information regarding his occupation or address. We also require information about his daily life including interests and eating habits, but his parents weren't able to provide us with any information."

A few tensed up again, thinking about the doctor's reaction if they found out they were part of the mafia. Though at this point, it really didn't matter.

"In that case, I could help with that..." Gokudera said, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Reborn. "No, I require you at headquarters later. Hibari, you stay behind and tell him whatever you need to." the infant hopped off Takehi's shoulder, walking away. "We're leaving."

Hesitantly they followed Reborn as the girl's left with a polite bow. Takeshi asked where they were going, "Oi kid, where are we going?"

"Home." was the curt reply.

As the large group left, the doctor insisted they go to Tsuna's room before continuing the information exchange. Hibari quietly followed, eager to see Tsuna. Upon entering the room, Hibari's eyes softened slightly as he saw Nana's sobbing figure. Iemitsu, who noticed him gave him a weak glance as he rubbed a hand against his wife's back.

"Ah, good timing Hibari. I really don't want to leave, but I have urgent business to attend to with Nana. Would mind looking after Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked, slightly pleading.

"Of course." Hibari replied, bowing slightly as the two got up.

With a shaky voice, Nana looked up. "T-thank you, Hibari-kun."

The two left the room, leaving an unconscious Tsuna, Hibari and the doctor. The nurse had scurried off somewhere earlier.

"T-to begin with, what kind of relation do you have with the patient here?" the doctor asked, slightly intimidated by Hibari's fierce but blank stare.

"I'm his lover." he stated, very proudly for the fact.

"I see." Having gay relationships wasn't really a shock in the modern society. The percentage of non-straight relationships had rapidly increased within the past few years. "What kind of occupation does he have?" he looked kinda curious.

"Mafia boss."

The doctor looked shocked for a moment, but regained his composure straight away. "Ah, we've had a few mafioso patients here in the past. Moving on, if you don't mind me asking, his address?"

Hibari raised a brow, silent for a moment or two.

"A-ah, we need to know which area he lives in for living conditions..." the man quickly added, nervously. Oh lord, why did he always have to work with the intimidating ones?

"Vongola Mansion."

"E-eh? The one just over the hill belonging to that prestigious Vongola family who founded this hospital?"

Hibari nodded.

"Then, are you two possibly members of the Vongola?"

Hibari nodded again. To avoid further questions, he decided to explain. "Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo, the boss of Vongola. I'm his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya."

The doctor almost dropped his clipboard as he couldn't help but gape. _That _young man over there was the boss of _the _Vongola family? Holy cow. "M-Moving on..."

The day continued like that for Hibari. The doctor asked questions about Tsuna's eating habits, the last time he drank alcohol, past fevers and sicknesses and such. Adding that he had insomnia along with his workload, the doctor concluded the information and stood up.

"Alright. I hope you don't mind if we run a few more procedures. Working with the information given, the final result should probably be finalized by later tonight." Hibari nodded in reply, sitting down next to the bed where Nana had previously been.

"Call this number as soon as you get the results." the raven-haired man said, taking out a small note with a number neatly written on it. It was the Vongola's main phone line.

Brushing a hand through Tsuna's soft hair, which was now literally flattened down, he sighed inwardly as caressed his lovers' face gently with his other. Brushing a thumb over the cold, dry lips, he leaned down and dropped a quick kiss. Holding Tsuna's left hand in his, he continued to watch over the brunet for hours until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

_"I'm sorry I didn't notice, Tsunayoshi." _

**_[Location change; Vongola Mansion]_**

A few, namely the girls and Dino, had decided they would spend the night at the Vongola mansion. Seeing as they were close friends(or an older brother figure and boss of Cavallone in Dino's case) with Tsuna, Vongola Decimo, they had their own respective rooms for whenever they visited. They were like VIP's.

Evening had come, and everyone had returned to their rooms. Earlier, they had all been waiting in the main lounge room, eagerly awaiting a call from the hospital, as Hibari called Reborn earlier, informing him that they would receive a call sometime during the evening. However, no matter how long they seemed to wait, nothing came.

**_11:24PM_**

The night dragged on, and a few eventually fell asleep from worrying too much and exhaustion. However, a small infant-like figure walked down the dim-lit, empty hallways. With his fedora tipped low, Reborn held a small frown on his face as he tried to clear his mind from excessive thoughts. It wasn't like him to lose his cool that easily. Stepping outside, he decided he would wander the Vongola vicinity for some fresh air and to cool off.

This time, he also blamed himself for making Tsuna wind up in the hospital.

Just as he walked down down the path in the back garden, he heard a voice calling out for him. Turning around, he recognised the man as one of the few messengers they had hired currently.

"Reborn-san! We've received a call from the hospital down town regarding the tenth's condition!" he said hastily, clearly showing worry for his boss.

"Is he still on the line?" Reborn asked, a bit too fast for his liking.

"Yes."

"Hold him on pause and gather all the guardians including Cavallone for an emergency meeting."

"Right away!" the man bowed and ran off again, leaving Reborn to slowly make his way towards the meeting room.

**_11:27PM_**

Within three minutes, all six (because Chrome and Mukuro are considered as ONE guardian) guardians including Dino and Reborn were gathered inside the usual meeting room. In a calm manner, they walked around and sat in their respective spots with the exception of Reborn who sat on a pile of sitting mats stacked on Tsuna's chair.

"Arcobaleno, is it about the call?" Mukuro asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Reborn nodded. He pressed a button on the phone in front of him. "Connect the call." Literally three seconds later, the voice of the doctor from earlier was heard.

**_"Ah, hello?" _**he asked, as the sound of papers shuffling was heard. (Note, the doctor's lines will be in bold+italics)

"Yes, go on."

_**"I'm very sorry I called this late, but I came across something quite peculiar that caught my attention that consumed quite alot of time." **_

"Something peculiar?" Hayato asked,

**_"Well, I was going through Sawada Tsunayoshi's medical history, and I found a log of every single medication he has been prescribed to and bought in the past two years."_**

"So, what did you find?" Reborn asked, slightly curious. He never questioned the brunet whenever he came home with a new box of whatever he bought from the pharmacist.

**_"The records on Sawada-san's logs show that he's been prescribed to quite a few number of different medications all dealing __with pain-killing drugs and...there's actually a whole list, but __I think it's best to leave that. Uh, getting back to the point. The main one that's listed quite a few times here is aspirin and has grasped my full attention." _**

"Aspirin?" Takeshi repeated, raising a brow. "Tsuna never told me he was taking any medication."

_"Me neither." _Hayato said inwardly, preferring not to admit that out loud. "Juudaime probably has his reasons."

"Or he just didn't want to." Mukuro added in.

**_"Regarding information given earlier and from our logs, Sawada-san is suspected of taking an overdose of aspirin._ _Adding to that, he's been diagnosed with a mild case of insomnia and as told, has consumed a certain amount of alcohol whilst taking this medication._ _It's safe to assume that he's suffering from severe side effects at this point."_**

"Wait- _insomnia_?" Dino, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo and even Chrome said the same word with the same tone of disbelief.

"But...why didn't boss tell us?" Chrome said quietly, worry shining in her large purple orb.

**_"The tests we ran on him showed signs of stomach bleeding_ _and have been told he's shown signs of other minor side effects. Sawada-san most likely coughed or vomited out the blood as a result.* Due to the effects of insomnia, his immune system is functioning poorly."_**

"Is that all?"

**_"Er...There are a few unconfirmed things, but please do not worry any further. We've managed to stop his stomach bleeding for now and have already called in a specialist to deal with his insomnia."_**

Most of the people in the room sighed a breath of relief.

"Ah, but why'd he pass out?" Takeshi asked, relieved but curious.

**_"Ah, that was most likely due to the loss of blood and exhaustion."  
_**

With a few more questions answered, the call ended with most satisfied with their questions answered. But of course they were still worried about Tsuna. Hibari, who had stayed silent the entire time, crossed his arms and peered at Reborn from the corner of his eye. Suspecting the infant to say something soon, he closed his eyes and waited.

The chattering in the room grew louder, but it was at a moderate level. However, Reborn wasn't happy at all. "Oi, everyone shut up." he definitely sounded pissed. That's why they shut their mouths the second they heard the first word.

"R-Reborn-san?" Hayato asked uneasily, sitting up straight in his chair.

Reborn looked up from the shadow casted over his eyes from his fedora. "Do you idiots know _why _I bothered sending you all to that forest?"

A few shrugged. "Wasn't that for training?" Takeshi asked.

"At first, no-one besides Hibari noticed the condition Tsuna was in. As his condition worsened, Dino and I had our suspicions. However, being the type of person he is, Tsuna denied everything and put on his usual smile. Being a guardian isn't only for title or status. You were entrusted with his life. You idiots proceeded to ignore his state and add more stress onto his work by acting like a rabble." Reborn's eyes narrowed, as his voice proved that he _really _wasn't happy.

"But kid-!"

"It's also my responsibility for not taking earlier action, but you people disappoint me. How long have you all known Tsuna for?" he paused, although, no-one dared to speak. "I sent you all to the forest so that you would notice that. In such a place with only each other to rely on, I thought you were all mature enough to take notice and take action. However, that failed and this is the result."

"Oya, Chrome. Does this mean you knew of this as well?" Mukuro asked, turning to the girl beside him.

"A-ah, well... I always bring boss's breakfast to his office since he always skips it. I-I had a feeling that he... I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama." she replied, focusing her eyes on her lap as she showed an expression of guilt.

"No, I am certainly at fault for not confronting Tsunayoshi-kun earlier."

"What do you mean?" Hayato asked, turning to Mukuro.

Mukuro closed his eyes for a brief moment. "What that young cow saw in the forest, I also did too." he answered, shifting everyone's attention from him to Lambo, who was squirming in his seat from all the stares.

"Saw what in the forest?" Ryohei asked, turning to the youngest guardian who was seated right beside the man.

"...That time in the forest on our way back, Tsuna-nii asked for a short break and went to look for water, right? Well... when I followed him he was kneeling on the ground and he looked like he was in alot of pain. He acted as if nothing happened and we were walking back, but suddenly he fell to his knees and started coughing out blood." Lambo explained, very much aware of the glare Hayato was directing towards him.

"Then why didn't you say that earlier, you stupid cow!"

"I wanted to!" he almost shouted, "But Tsuna-nii told me to keep it a secret. So in return I told him to go see a doctor as soon as we get back, but..."

"But because of the surprise party, he couldn't." Dino finished off for him. The talking seemingly stopped there.

"Gokudera. As second-in-command to Tsuna, you'll take responsibility for his urgent paperwork. I'll assist you as much as I can." Reborn suddenly announced. Gokudera stood and bowed deeply. "Roger that, Reborn-san."

"Everyone dismissed. Get some sleep before you get sleep deprived like that idiot." the infant announced, referring to Tsuna, as he stood up and hopped off the table exactly as Dino stood up to trip on his own foot. An exchange of tired grunts and 'good night's' were heard as they left the meeting room.

**_

* * *

A/N: _Like I said in the A/N up there, I apologize for updating quite late this time (or so it seems). This chapter was quite uneventful, but it was really hard to get down for some reason. There was originally much more to it, but I really had to stop it there. I was going to add an omake, but I'll add it in the next chapter instead. OKAY, so! Things get a bit stirred up and literally everything starts in the next chapter. **

*** - I'm seriously no expert when it comes to hospital procedures and information and stuff regarding side effects of medication...blah, blah. I researched this, and found that it was meant to be 'Cough/Vomit out blood that looks like coffee grounds' or something like that. But, I'm gonna stick with what I originally had before I researched. The second sentence after that sorta gives a hint, I guess? **

**Again, thank you for sticking with me so far. I hope you all enjoy the drama (or whatever you want to call it) coming to you very soon! [PLEASE note, I haven't really checked this over properly, so if you find any stupid mistakes, just ignore them.] Ciao!  
**


	10. What is and whatnot

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm honestly really, really, really glad that alot of people seem to like this 'twist'! It gave me more motivation to continue writing and hurry up with updates, but unfortunately, school has me caught up with various things. I may not reply to every one of the reviews, but I assure you I take my time to read and appreciate them! Thank you so much so far!

I give a huge thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: **ezcap1st, ****Orcux****X, ****X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Sayuri Quinn, Breathless02, hiyomi, luvtuna27, peanutkisses, Mel-Chama, demon'sLOver, Kokoro Miwa, anon., Pocky, whitemisstress, XxIMentallyUnstable, ur rabid fangirl, i'm cool like that, PurpleParadise, Vixterz, Baka-Waka, AirieX** and to those who added this story to favourites/alert!

* * *

_**Summary: **_**Tsuna's hectic life as the boss of a prominent mafia family is everything but easy. But when his insomnia and health starts getting in the way, he goes downhill, drowning in embarrassment along with a sexy skylark by his side**_**. 8YL/1827**_

**

* * *

QUESTION:** **Do you guys prefer line breaks to break up the scenes, or do you prefer everything being merged together? **_**(You can either vote through the poll on my profile or at the end of your review) **_

Personally, I don't really like the line/page-breaks myself, but on the other hand, I'm not always bothered to merge it together. So I thought, Why not ask you guys - the readers? Much love and appreciation if you just spared a few seconds to drop your thoughts! _**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: What is and whatnot.   
**_

**Recap:**

_"...That time in the forest on our way back, Tsuna-nii asked for a short break and went to look for water, right? Well... when I followed him he was kneeling on the ground and he looked like he was in alot of pain. He acted as if nothing happened and we were walking back, but suddenly he fell to his knees and started coughing out blood." Lambo explained, very much aware of the glare Hayato was directing towards him._

_"Then why didn't you say that earlier, you stupid cow!"_

_"I wanted to!" he almost shouted, "But Tsuna-nii told me to keep it a secret. So in return I told him to go see a doctor as soon as we get back, but..."_

_"But because of the surprise party, he couldn't." Dino finished off for him. The talking seemingly stopped there._

_"Gokudera. As second-in-command to Tsuna, you'll take responsibility for his urgent paperwork. I'll assist you as much as I can." Reborn suddenly announced. Hayato stood and bowed deeply. "Roger that, Reborn-san."_

_"Everyone dismissed. Get some sleep before you get sleep deprived like that idiot." the infant announced, referring to Tsuna, as he stood up and hopped off the table exactly as Dino stood up to trip on his own foot. An exchange of tired grunts and 'good night's' were heard as they left the meeting room._

_**End of Recap**_

The next morning, everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Some were enthusiastic and acting like usual, whereas some others weren't putting up a good enough act. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. When breakfast came out, something just didn't feel right without Tsuna sitting at the head of the table. Sure, he usually skipped out on breakfast, but hey, he was always given breakfast in his office. Nice and _healthy_.

No-one was in a mood to mess around or to be messed with.

As they ate in partial silence, a lower subordinate quickly bustled through the doors, bowing to everyone before turning to Reborn.

"We've received a call from the local hospital informing that Decimo has woken up."

Immediately, everyone looked up to stare at the subordinate with 'expressions' as the eating utensils in their hands dropped onto their plates with a round of clinks and clacks. Reborn nodded as the man left with another bow.

"Finish up and head down." The infant said, hopping off his chair as a maid opened the door for him. Silence hung in the air for a moment or two before everyone abruptly stood from the table and scurried out of the room.

Screw breakfast.

**-****x.****x.****x.****x.****x.****x.****x-**

For a moment in his half-consciousness, he _swore _he saw a glimpse of the world after death. Although, he didn't really care for the fact. He felt like he was flying down through a spiral of colourful, neon-streaked bursts of streaming lights. He could vaguely feel the same sensation he felt when he first traveled ten years into the future through the Bovino family's ten-year bazooka.

It all flashed by in a mere second, as everything began to blur and shroud itself with pitch-black darkness. He could hear soft murmuring and numbly feel cool artificial air brush against his skin. He was in the hospital.

_"...Wha-?" _

A sharp pain coursed throughout his entire body as he tried to remember what had happened earlier.

_"Ah...That's right."_ He mentally shuddered as he began to _mentally _prepare himself for the earful he would definitely receive soon enough.

Gradually, his consciousness began to gather as he felt his senses slowly returning. The soft murmuring was getting louder into what seemed like normal talking. The cold air continued to brush against the skin on his arm as he tried to lift a finger or two.

Crap. He felt like utter crap.

No matter how much stress was piled on top of him, or no matter how much pain or how painful it was to even _breathe, _he had to get up. He had to stand. It was always like that. Whether it be dragging himself out of bed, or it be Hayato politely trying to wake him up or Reborn cruelly torturing him awake, he always fluttered his eyes open and got up for a brand new day. But frankly, at the moment－

－he couldn't freaking open his damned eyes. It felt as if someone had pierced them with a heavy metal weight and glued his eyelids together.

When he parted his dry, cracked lips to try and speak to grasp someone, or rather, anyone's attention, he came to realise how beaten up he was.

His body refused to move, as if it was paralyzed. His eyes didn't flutter open like it usually did, and his voice would come up as a tiny, rasping squeak, which only went halfway as it died in his terribly dry and itching throat. And then, there was something else he realised as his consciousness slipped away once more. Something that he always arrogantly ignored;the fact that he was dead tired.

He shooed away all the unnecessary thoughts in attempt to return to his dreamland, however, it also came to his realisation that he couldn't. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't.

Oh the joy.

Minutes passed by as the continuous ticking of the clock moved forward in a steady beat with its' soft 'tick...tock...tick...tock'. Minutes gradually turned into hours, and those agonizing hours felt like torture. With his eyes still tightly closed tight, he decided to use this time wisely and mentally plan out all his work since his previous schedule was messed up due to...well, himself. The more he planned everything out, the more he desperately wanted to get up and just dive into it before his job got much more complicated than it already was. He just knew the amount of overdue paperwork and complaining allied families that were eagerly awaiting to be attended to.

With much effort, he managed to lift his right hand. Though, just as he did it dropped back down with a barely audible 'plop'. It was loud enough to grasp the attention of a nurse who had just come in a few moments ago to check the brunet's life support machine.

"Ah, are you awake, Sawada-san?" She asked, her voice nearing next to him.

Finally glad at being noticed, he managed to crack his eyes open, only barely before blinking just about a hundred times to block out the blinding light. He took note of the nurse, who practically threw herself out the door calling for the doctor who was in charge of tending to Tsuna. He wanted to talk, but his voice wasn't getting anywhere with his dry-as-a-desert-throat.

"Sawada-san?" A male voice called out from the doorway as Tsuna tiredly peered from the corner of his eye to see a rather gentle and kind looking old man. "I'm already aware that you are unable to speak at the moment, so I'll just need you to relax and listen." He began, as Tsuna slowly nodded.

"From one to five, one being the best, how would you rate your condition at the moment? Just lift up the number of fingers."

Without giving it another though, Tsuna immediately - or so he tried to - lifted up three fingers. The doctor nodded a few times whilst looking down at his clipboard, then made the brunet sit up and handed him two small white tablets and a glass of water.

"Take this, it'll clear your throat. You'll be able to speak properly and feel a little better when the medicine starts taking effect." The doctor smiled as he stood from the stool next to the bed. "Please excuse me, I need to make a few calls and contact your family to inform them on your current condition." And with that said, he bowed and left the room. Tsuna raised a brow at that, but ignored it.

About half an hour later, Tsuna felt the rough pain in his throat slowly disappearing. "I-I...can...talk now." He told himself, rubbing his neck lightly.

However, just as he stifled a yawn, trouble came all together.

_"TENTH!" _

Bursting through the doors with a loud slam and the sound of a vase shattering into pieces outside in the corridor just outside the room, everyone excluding the girls came bursting through the doors. Oh, and followed by a casual-walking Hibari and Reborn. Mukuro suddenly appeared out of a thin sheet of purple mist with an arm around chrome's shoulder.

"Tenth, you have no idea how glad I am to see that your safe!" Hayato bowed exactly 90 degrees, or maybe even further, as he hung his head down with shame. Takeshi placed a brief hand on the silver-heads' shoulder.

"Tsuna, do you have any idea how worried sick we were?"

"Kufufu. Such a foolish moron, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Then again, this was to be expected of you."

"B-boss...Thank god!"

"Sawada, I demand to know why you kept this from us!"

Dino stepped forward to calm the situation. "Calm down. Let's give Tsuna a chance to explain himself first." He turned to Tsuna with an expression the latter couldn't exactly read.

"S-sorry..." Tsuna mumbled, his neutral expression suddenly dropping.

"I'm glad your here and out of danger, little brother. Really glad." The older blond broke a smile, coming forward a little further to ruffle the messy brown mop of hair. Tsuna returned the smile, but a little weaker than usual.

"Dame-Tsuna, you better explain yourself thoroughly. You've prattled around too much." Reborn hopped onto the bed, on Tsuna's lap, as his voice changed into a more slightly sarcastic tone on the last few words.

Tsuna cracked another smile at the infant, as he suppressed a yawn. "I'm so sorry, everyone. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine now. Honestly." He looked up at them with a please-forgive-me-and-I'll-love-you-forever look in his pleading eyes. A few turned away and mumbled their forgiveness.

"But I guess it there's no point hiding anything now." Tsuna slightly chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Kyouya-kun, could you lock the door for a moment?" He asked, glancing at the cloud who was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded. The man closed his eyes briefly and pushed the silver lock.

"What would you like to hear about first?" He asked, smiling weakly.

"Go in chronological order; your insomnia." Reborn said,lifting his fedora a little higher.

Tsuna remained silent for a few seconds, recollecting his thoughts. "I can't exactly remember when, but it was during the time just before the Varia came over for a mission and trashed our home." He chuckled slightly at that, remembering how incredibly annoyed and tired he was during that time. "At first I just had so much on my hands, I didn't even think about it, but then I realised it was because of that I couldn't get any sleep."

"In other words, stress. Right?" Dino asked, just to confirm.

Tsuna nodded slowly. "I guess I just couldn't keep up with everyone else's...activeness." He sounded as if he was unsure, which in this case he was.

"He's basically saying you idiots cause him too much trouble." Reborn explained, knowing Tsuna would never say that out loud. Seeing as Tsuna didn't complain or deny what Reborn suddenly said, some of the guardians lowered their heads in shame.

"Kyouya-kun was the first to find out, seeing as he's my, um...l-lover and all." Tsuna coughed into his hand and turned away with a slight blush, mumbling something incoherent.

Reborn smirked lightly and a few eyes widened. Sure, everyone knew Tsuna and Hibari had grown much closer then they had been in middle school, but they certainly didn't expect this. Well, some of them.

"A-anyway!" Tsuna suddenly said, before anyone - especially Hayato - could go off like a bomb. "At that point, it didn't really come to my realisation that it would affect me this much, because my workload kept on rising and rising, so I couldn't get any sleep either way."

"So, how did you end up in that situation back at the villa?" Reborn asked, jumping straight to the next point.

"Wait," Hayato said, "What about the overdose of aspirin the tenth was taking?" A few nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's..." Tsuna began, trying to think of the right words.

"Shouldn't that be obvious already?" Reborn suddenly said, "It's because of you lot. You and your immature behaviour added on more and more piles of stress onto Tsuna's workload every single day. I'm actually quite surprised that no-one tried to figure this out, seeing as everyone should know what type of person this no-good idiot is."

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna quietly mumbled, frowning. "Don't worry about it anymore." He mumbled afterward, lightly coughing into his hand. "Anyway, I only have a faint memory of what happened at the villa..."

_**Flashback **_

___Sleep. That's all that Tsuna wanted and needed desperately. But sadly, that was the one thing he couldn't get. Sure, there were things called sleeping pills to help temporarily solve this problem, but none of it seemed to work for him. _

___Sighing out loud as he brushed a hand through his messy hair, he opened the door to his room and walked over to the bed and laid down on the sheets without bothering to take off his suits' jacket or such. He laid there with his eyes half-closed as he just stared at the plain white ceiling. _

___What seemed like centuries later, he suddenly had the urge to take a quick leak. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and back, coughing mildly into his hand as he got up off the bed and towards the bathroom door just two meters across. _

___Suddenly, Tsuna's hyper intuition and honed senses detected a strange, ominous presence just outside the window, which he was just in front of at that very moment. Predicting from his knowledge and experience rather than intuition, he immediately grabbed for his gloves that were safely stored in the top drawer of the study desk next to the window. However, that would have been the case if his body had not given up on him at the worst time possible. _

___As his eyes widened with pain and something akin to horror, he clutched his right hand against his chest, creating hundreds of small wrinkles in his dress shirt. The other hand reached out for the drawer desperately, blindly groping the air for the handle as his vision slowly started to blur and grow faint. As he blindly groped around and finally grabbed a hold of it, the presence lurking outside suddenly felt closer than ever. _

___Close enough to invade his little circle of safety._

___His legs suddenly gave out as an unbearable pain in his lower chest burned his every nerve and cell - his head started throbbing and his surroundings spun. _

___"No...Not now...Not now!" Tsuna screamed in his mind, as it came out barely a whisper through his swollen lips. Swollen and stained with his own blood. _

___Then, everything happened all too fast for even himself to comprehend or understand._

___Crimson red blood suddenly rose up through his throat and escaped out of his mouth through a fit of dangerous violent coughs, which racked his entire body, causing himself to feel like a helpless rag-doll being victimized by the cruel god that wasn't there. The hot red liquid seeped through the gaps of his hands as he tried to cover it up with a futile attempt in doing so. _

___But despite feeling as if he had been tortured and thrown into a pit of fire, the unknown, strange presence that was definitely just outside his window worried him. It scared him. It made him think, 'What would happen to the family?' and moreover, himself. His gloves was just in his reach, if he lifted an arm. However, his eyes played tricks on him and made everything on the floor look the same, as all the contents of the top drawer had fallen out and onto the ground earlier. _

___'I'm so sorry, everyone...' _

___Then the lights went out. _

___**End of Flashback **_

With the way Tsuna explained what had happened that afternoon, it seemed as if it had all happened within a matter of seconds, in which in fact it did. Rather than making a remark or some kind of sympathetic reply to this, everyone remained silent.

"But, that's all I remember_. _I wouldn't know anything that happened after that because I had already passed out at the time." Tsuna said, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember small details which would help him figure out what had actually happened. As he did so, Reborn turned his head to the side slightly, exchanging a glance with both Dino and Hibari, whom seemed rather knowing and stoic.

"Well, there's no use in trying to remember what you can't." Takeshi said, grinning like usual.

"That's right!" Ryohei added in, crossing his arms.

Tsuna gave them a small smile, stretching his arms in his lap ever so slightly so that he wouldn't accidentally strain himself in any way.

"Well, that's all we wanted to know since the doctor already told us everything else we needed to know." Dino explained, as he offered the brunet a cheerful grin. "Just rest up and get better for us."

"I wanna get out of here already, but I have to wait until they run a few more tests that'll probably end later tonight." Tsuna pouted, looking out the window at the clear blue sky and swaying trees.

"Ah, then why don't you go for a walk for some fresh air, tenth?" Hayato suggested, "I'll accompany you." He offered, bowing.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you Hayato-kun, I'll gladly accept your company." He lifted up the covers and slowly slid himself off the bed, almost falling over as he stood up much too fast. "A-ah!" Takeshi, who was in front of the brunet, caught the man before his head came in contact with the floor.

"Be careful, Tsuna. We wouldn't want you having a concussion, would we?"

Laughing nervously, Tsuna stood up properly on his two feet, swaying slightly due to unbalance and drowsiness. Hayato walked over and draped a long, warm black coat over Tsuna's shoulder, as the breeze outside was pretty cold, and the brunet man was only wearing a thin layer of the hospital's pyjama's.

Hayato stood on Tsuna's right, putting an arm around the mans' shoulders to help him walk straight. As they slowly went through the door, Tsuna stopped in front of Hibari. The cloud guardian raised a brow but did not say anything as the other smiled at him like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, Tsuna leaned forward towards his ear.

_"Come to my office tonight. I'll be there, waiting for you." _He whispered, turning his head to the side as he gave a small, shy smile. After what seemed like a moments' of hesitation, he dropped a quick kiss onto Hibari's lips and scurried off, telling Hayato to keep his grip on his shoulder since he didn't trust his own legs.

Hibari, rather taken aback, snorted quietly and closed his eyes as he let a small smirk creep up onto his lips. Everyone else just stood there with a brow raised.

"He forgot the most important points." Reborn suddenly said, shifting everyone's attention towards him. "What we need to know, that is."

A few nodded in reply, as their cheerful or somewhat happy expressions dropped. They turned silent once more, the different possibilities of the answers to their questions racing through their minds.

**Flashback **

_Tsuna's world turned dark as his consciousness slipped away, with a single tear rolling down the corner of his eye as it mixed in with the ridiculous amount of his own crimson red blood that lay beneath his body. Suddenly, an ear-splitting sound of glass shattering was heard. However, the loud music downstairs from the party contrasted it quite alot. _

_Pieces of the thick, sharp edged glass both large and small flew across the room, a few just barely missing the limp body that lay in the middle of the room. What came mixed in with the glass, were a few large rocks and a pair of golden, heavily crafted scissors. A few more large rocks came flying in, shattering the small remains of the window still hanging. One rather large one, came colliding with pair of scissors, breaking it fell to the floor with a slight thud. _

_With approximately ten seconds of silence, a childish and rather creepy giggle was heard. Soft footsteps approached Tsuna's unconsciousness form, as its' shadow loomed over him. Continuously giggling, _he _let a small smirk play on his mysterious face and disappeared. Just like that, the figure disappeared into thin air. _

**End of Flashback**

"Tenth, how are you feeling now?" Hayato asked, as the two slowly walked down the smooth stone path carved by a border of colourful bed of flowers.

Tsuna took a deep breath in and breathed out with content, as he chuckled softly. He closed his eyes for a moment or two, knowing Hayato would lead him.

"My whole body is aching continuously with every step." He began, making Hayato gasp slightly. "But-..."

"But?" Hayato repeated,

"I'm bearing with it. Even if my whole body was cut up and on fire, I would bear with it." He let a solemn smile creep onto his face. "From the very beginning, I knew I wasn't mafia material. I absolutely despise fighting from the bottom of my heart, but usually, it's just impossible to avoid. Some things can be only be explained through fighting. Things like pride, revenge and greed."

Hayato remained silent, letting the brunet continue speaking. "But I was ready to die. If it was for the sake of protecting another precious life, I would take my own. But along the way, I started realising something. Something dire, that changed me entirely as a person."

"Something dire?" Hayato asked quietly; curious.

"The fact that I actually wasn't ready to die. I didn't want to die in order to protect someone else. I didn't want to take my own life just for _one _other person."

Hayato furrowed his brows, perplexed. "But tenth, that honestly isn't like you-"

"It's because I wanted to _live _in order to protect other lives. I realised, that if I died, I would only be able to protect one of the many precious lives I want to keep protecting with my own hands. I began to realise how afraid and fragile I became when it came to the matter of death. That's why, I'm bearing with this pain."

"So even with a heavy boulder of burden on your shoulders, you'll just accept everything...?" Hayato stopped walking and gestured Tsuna to a wooden bench surrounded by rings of taller grass.

"Everything and everyday is tiring and painful. But on contrary, they're quite exciting and enjoyable. Every new day makes me wonder, 'What will happen today?'. All this paperwork and stress building up on me gives me constant glimpses of life after death, but I couldn't care less. The fact that I actually have a meaning in life is just simply..._everything _to me. Like Reborn always said, I'm the sky that has to look out for everyone."

"So basically, you're trying to say that...-"

"-I'm ecstatic and over the moon that I can put some meaning into my life by taking advantage of it to protect my family. No, _Our family_." Tsuna smiled, not noticing the look of awe and admiration sparkling in Hayato's eyes as he watched the white, fluffy clouds.

"Tenth,"

"Hm?"

"I've always made the wrong decisions in my life, which always caused me to experience the suffocating consequences. However, I'm really glad I made _one _right decision."

Tsuna turned to the side, watching curiously as his right-hand man turned face to face to him with a huge toothy grin. "Deciding to follow you through life and death was definitely not a mistake!"

"Uh...Like I said before, death isn't exactly a good omen..." Tsuna mumbled, grinning sheepishly. "But, I'm glad you made that decision. And I'm glad that you're always here for me not only as my right-hand man, but as my best friend."

"Tenth..." Hayato blushed, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin much like Tsuna's. "I am too." After a few moments of silence, the two burst into a light fit of laughter, filling the air with _their _feelings of happiness.

**-****x.****x.****x.****x.****x.****x.****x-**

"Then Hibari, we're counting on you." Reborn said with a rather serious tone, the top half of his face shadowed by his low-tipped fedora. The remaining guardians excluding Mukuro and Chrome stood behind him.

The said man nodded in place of a reply. "Leave this matter to me. The foundation will _definitely _find the answers we need in due time." With a curt nod of farewell, he spun on his heels as he walked down the corridors of the mansion and out back to his foundation.

"Remember, this is to be kept a secret from Tsuna at _all costs_." The infant said rather quietly, turning around. "If he demands some answers using his position as the boss, tell him you're under my orders."

And with that said, the three guardians exchanged a grunt of parting greetings and separated, making their way to whatever business they had to attend to.

**_-Chapter ten end.  
_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Though it may seem a little bit uneventful, this chapter just basically explained what happened at the Villa, Tsuna's feelings about everything and the type of relationship he has with Hayato. And, oh wow, already ten chapters into the story? I'd just like to mention that, unlike what I've said in the first chapter, this story is actually going to be quite long for the fact. Also, I thank those who have been sticking with me so far. I'm very much aware that some people don't exactly favour this story, so I'm going to work harder to improve it so that people will finally start to notice me (as an author) and my stories. Also, I apologise in advantage for any delayed updates for any of my stories. Due to sudden amounts of massive homework and tasks to do for school, I'm unable to go onto the computer. However, I'll keep on trying to make the wait shorter. Thank you so much once more, and I hope you continue to stick with me until the very end! _  
_**


	11. Gold n' Gold

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N: **I give a huge thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: **luvtuna27, SadisticPrincess13, Sayaemogirl, Breathless02, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, ezcap1st, Mel-Chama, ReaperofDarkness, GabbyGrapist, Kichou, lonelyxdream, Pocky, demon'sLOver, Anello di Tempesta, Katsuchara., Kokoro Miwa, , TunaFish27, HibarixZhen, Baka-Waka,**** Second Cup, AirieX , eternal-anime , March Rosenqueen, Taira-keimei **and to those who added this story to favourites/alert!

woerjO#$)#! (-spam);I am INCREDIBLY sorry. There was just...too many things going on, and I really couldn't sit down and type down a chapter will all my heart or effort, so I decided not to until I could. And now, well, I've managed to type something decent enough to update? /orz.

EDIT: It's somewhat fixed...

* * *

_**Summary: **_**Tsuna's hectic life as the boss of a prominent mafia family is everything but easy. But when his insomnia and health starts getting in the way, he goes downhill, drowning in chaos along with a sexy skylark by his side**_**. 8YL/1827**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Gold n' Gold  
**

**Recap:**

_"Then Hibari, we're counting on you." Reborn said with a rather serious tone, the top half of his face shadowed by his low-tipped fedora. The remaining guardians excluding Mukuro and Chrome stood behind him._

_The said man nodded in place of a reply. "Leave this matter to me. The foundation will definitely find the answers we need in due time." With a curt nod of farewell, he spun on his heels as he walked down the corridors of the mansion and out back to his foundation._

_"Remember, this is to be kept a secret from Tsuna at_ all costs_." The infant said rather quietly, turning around. "If he demands some answers using his position as the boss, tell him you're under my orders."_

_And with that said, the three guardians exchanged a grunt of parting greetings and separated, making their way to whatever business they had to attend to._

_**End of Recap**_

With his usual impassive facade, Hibari held up the only piece of evidence found on the day at the villa. Sitting cross-legged like he always did inside the foundation underneath the Vongola's main headquarters, he continued to examine the strange pieces of what was previously a pair of scissors. The scissors, at first, seemed heavily crafted and expensive. However, judging by the fact that it had broken so easily, he could've simply deemed that it was simply part of a childish trick played on them at the most unfortunate time.

Placing the plastic sleeve containing the pieces onto the floor beside him, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and heaved a heavy sigh.

**Flashback**

_"Despite our limited knowledge on this topic, Tsuna doesn't need to know what we've been discussing so far." Said Reborn, "Right now, we simply need to assist him in his recovery by investigating this matter ourselves and find the culprit before he, or possibly she, makes another move." _

_"True enough, Reborn-san. But how are we going to dive further into this without a lead?" Asked Hayato, a little perplexed. _

_"No, we have a lead." Stated Reborn, rather flatly. He glanced over to Hibari, "It's those scissors."_

_"Just those?"  
_

_"Just those."_

_"Well, that doesn't exactly explain how were going to get any clues or benefit out of that broken thing." Ryohei cocked a brow, confused with everything._

_"Well obviously, you moron, someone's going to put that broken thing through an investigation of some sort in order to find small clues such as fingerprints or DNA." Hayato scoffed, not surprised at the others' display of idiocy. _

_"Oh, that makes sense!"_

_"When it comes down to this matter, I trust you can take care of things, Hibari?" Reborn glanced over to the stoic cloud once more, expecting a straight answer. _

_Hibari nodded, as he turned around and walked off.  
_

_"Then Hibari, we're counting on you." Reborn said casually, the top half of his face shadowed by his low-tipped fedora._

**End of Flashback**

The foundation had become much more than just an organisation created for the purpose of investigating box weapons. Somewhere along the way, Hibari wasn't satisfied with simply information and research on those fabulous weapon devices that enthralled him so much. He wasn't a very greedy person to begin with, but he wanted more. Much more than he already had.

So from there, the foundation had expanded into something more. It grew into a larger organisation that dealt with all sorts of information gathering and investigation, some of which 'jobs' included trading and exchange of information with another trusted partner group.

There was a light knock on the shoji screen, interrupting Hibari's thoughts.

"Kyo-san, you called for me?" Kusakabe.

"Come in."

Kusakabe slid the door open a little just to reveal himself, bowing. "What may I assist you with?"

Hibari glanced to the side and picked up the plastic sleeve, holding it up to show his second-in-command. "Examine this for any form of DNA."

"Um, If you don't mind me asking, Kyo-san..." Kusakabe began, but he was abruptly cut off by the others' hand indicating 'stop'. He remained quiet for a second or two, before he decided to answer the unasked question.

"It's the only piece of evidence to bring us closer to the person who tried to assassinate Tsunayoshi."

_"An assassination?" _Kusakabe thought, furrowing his brows slightly. It wasn't new to find out someone had gone after the young mans' life, but...

Hibari noticed the other mans' confusion. "It was a child's play; but fatal."

"...How exactly?"

A sigh. "He was just caught off guard at the most inappropriate moment."

There was a brief moment of silence before Hibari slid the plastic sleeve towards Kusakabe. Placing it into his coats' inner pocket, the man bowed and excused himself. Hibari looked away wordlessly and took a sip from his warm green tea, losing himself in thoughts about Tsuna.

Speaking of Tsuna, he suddenly remembered that the brunet went down to the hospital for a check-up alone, with a couple of useless, gun-wielding bodyguards. Hibari stood up, straightening out his yukata robe as he walked into the back room where his change of clothes and belongings were.

Keeping in note that he hadn't _touched _his beloved since three days ago when Tsuna shyly invited him to his office for a _passionate night_, he smirked, mentally creating his schedule for the night.

**Forty-eight hours or so later;  
**

After coming back from a lunch at a restaurant, the skylark suddenly walked off towards the foundation without a word, leaving Tsuna to shrug off his lovers' behaviour and go check on the girls, who were spending their last night in the Vongola headquarters. Or mansion, as they liked to call it.

Hibari, on the other hand, made his way towards the meeting room instead of the foundation, knowing that Tsuna had gone the other direction. Reassuring himself that he was crowding with those annoying herbivores for the sake of Tsuna, he heaved an annoyed sigh and silently walked into the room, where only a few select of people noticed him.

"Now that everyone's here, let's start this brief meeting." Reborn spoke up, hushing everyone else's voices. "Hibari, have you found anything?"

Hibari remained silent for a moment or two, as everyone else warily stared at him hopefully. "Nothing."

"So we can assume that the culprit had taken precautions." Reborn affirmed, looking down for a moment.

"Damn it." Hayato mumbled under his breath, scowling.

A round of silence passed by the group as they simply sat in silence, each one of them thinking to themselves.

"-However," Hibari began again, immediately catching everyone's attention. "I found something rather interesting..."

**One hundred and five hours later;**

In no time, Tsuna was back on his feet and had reverted back to his normal cheerful self. Reborn had always told him that recovering fast was part of his job anyway. Walking down the hallway towards the dining room humming a random tune happily caught the eye of most of the staff working around the house. Almost immediately, they bowed in respect to the boss, all relieved that the man was now a hundred percent fine.

"Good morning, tenth!"

Tsuna turned around, smiling. "Good morning, Hayato-kun!"

"Yo, someone's cheerful first thing in the morning." - "Oh, good morning Takeshi-kun!"

The three shared a small fit of chuckles and continued down to the dining room, where they were surely going to be the early birds.

When they arrived at the dining room, they were certainly the first ones there with the exception of Reborn who no-one could ever possibly arrive earlier than. The three spent a few minutes talking amongst each other, as they waited for the rest of the guardians to come down and gather in the dining room for breakfast.

It seemed like a normal morning. It seemed as if nothing had happened in the first place. Tsuna thought it was rather ironic in some ways, but he enjoyed the fact everything was back to normal.

Normal was good.

_"Like my life is normal to even begin with." _Tsuna thought sarcastically, half-heartedly listening to Takeshi talk.

"Oh, that's right." Reborn interrupted, "Tsuna, you do realise the consequences of slacking off from your paperwork, right?" He asked with a smirk.

Tsuna blinked a few times, but then suddenly broke out into a smile. "I know." His smile surprised the other two and the sun and lightning who just walked into the room. "I'll definitely finish all of it, so don't worry."

"Hm, I don't know if I can trust you..." Reborn taunted, keeping on with the smirk of his.

"Jeez, I'm not _that _irresponsible!" Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms.

In no time at all, everyone with the exception of those who weren't usually 'friendly' had come down for breakfast. Two maids came bustling into the room with trays of light breakfast. As usual, they set down a set of plates and a glass of water in front of everyone and left promptly with a bow.

"Itadakimasu!"

Things were relatively back to normal, and most were glad for that. However, Reborn included, a few could not brush off the uneasy feeling that taunted their moods. It was a bit _too _normal for their liking. One of the few was Takeshi. His usual smile and easy-going nature was plastered on the outside very well. But his mind was in a debate, arguing whether he was just being too paranoid from the recent events, or simply tired.

_"I'm probably just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night anyway." _He convinced himself, picking up his glass of water. He took a glance at Tsuna, who was smiling as usual whilst listening to Hayato talking animatedly. As a real smile crept up on his lips, he dismissed all negative thoughts.

"Oh, that reminds me. Takeshi-kun, could you do me a small favour, please?" Tsuna asked with a normal smile, picking up his glass of water.

"Oh, sure-" His reply was cut short, though, Tsuna simply thought that was his simple reply.

"Thanks. Actually, I need you to-"

"Hey, Tsuna, your..."

"Hm?"

"No, never mind." Takeshi grinned, distracting himself by eating. Tsuna began explaining the favour to him, as he listened half-heartedly. _"Maybe I should tell him after all..."_

"Right, I'll it done by this afternoon." He paused, "Moreover, Tsuna... Your wa-" All of a sudden, a rather loud sound of glass shattering caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Lambo asked, poking his lettuce with his fork in an uninterested tone.

"Maybe one of em' stupid maids dropped some teacups or something." Hayato scoffed, also uninterested.

"Or extremely broke a window!" Ryohei added in, all fired up for some reason.

Tsuna chuckled. "I'll go check what that sound was. It's about time I start my paperwork if I want to finish before christmas." He joked, gently placing his glass down as he stood up.

"It'll probably take longer than that." Reborn commented casually, smirking.

"Don't jinx me, Reborn." Tsuna said, walking towards the door. "It's not nice to wish bad luck upon your beloved boss~" He remarked rather sarcastically on the way out and down the hallway.

A few snickered, as they resumed eating. However, Gokudera noticed something was off.

"Oi, Yamamoto."

Takeshi glanced at Hayato, "Hm?"

"Why aren't you saying anything stupid following what the tenth said," Hayato paused, as Takeshi raised a brow in confusion. "-like you usually do? Moron." The latter did not grin, however.

"I'm just saying this out of my own verdict, but I think Tsuna's water was spiked or something like that..." All eyes landed on Takeshi, and silence passed the group.

"W-what makes you say that!" Hayato lightly slammed his hands onto the table and abruptly stood up. He was clearly very worried about Tsuna, since he had no knowledge of this sudden matter.

Takeshi furrowed his brows, thinking to himself for a moment. Seconds later, he looked around the table and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and folded it into a square. The rest, whom were observing his actions, didn't really need an explanation of what the rain guardian was doing. Then, Takeshi slowly lowered a corner of the tissue onto the tip of the water and let it soak.

At first, it seemed like normal water since it had no odor nor colour. However, his, and everyone else's relief came to a shocking level of astonishment as the colour of the soaked water on the tissue no longer seemed colourless.

"W-what the-!" Even Ryohei was speechless.

What was supposedly assumed to be a perfectly normal, harmless glass of water, stained a tissue an extremely light shade of yellow. It was barely visible; the yellow. But to their well-trained eyes, the guardians and Reborn could certainly see that tiny, tiny shade of yellow.

"So there _was _something in Tsuna's water after all." Takeshi half-announced quietly, keeping his eyes on the half-wet tissue.

**Meanwhile;**

Tsuna sighed and slumped his shoulders, as a depressed aura surrounded his figure.

"Finish all of it my ass." The young boss folded his arms and stared long and hard at the stack on his table. "The pile has just increased..." He sighed tiredly, brushing a hand through his hair roughly. Smiling gently to himself, he walked over and sat down on his chair.

tucking his bangs behind his ears, he stretched his arms and hands before beginning the work. It was going to be a long, painful process of reading, signing and stamping...then repeating that all over again about a hundred times.

...Half an hour later, the brunette still hadn't lost his will to finish the paperwork.

"Let's see..." Tsuna shuffled a few documents around, clearing a small space on his messy desk. "The invoices go here, and that goes here... Oh jeez, another debt extension request?" Ruffling his hair out of frustration, Tsuna leaned back in his chair and watched the peaceful outside world from his large window upside down.

_*Beep*_

The annoying beeping sound had started about five minutes ago, however, Tsuna payed no attention to it, as he was simply too immersed in his work. But now that he was already slacking off anyway, he got up for a break. For the sake of stopping that annoying sound.

_*Beep*_

Tsuna stood still for a moment, closing his eyes as he attempted to find the source by sound alone.

_*Beep...Beep*_

_"It's most likely my imagination, but..." _- Was it him, or was it his imagination that was making the sound seem faster than it was a couple of seconds ago? Brushing off the thought and any other suspicions, he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the old, dusty and unused archive shelf.

**_*Beep...Beep*_**

The sound had certainly gotten louder as he walked towards it. Tsuna stood, and hesitated for a moment; his buried suspicions rising again.

"I really don't want to believe it's anything bad," Pause. "But it's better safe than sorry, I guess?"

**_*Beep...Beep...Beep*_**

Tsuna pulled out a few books in the middle from the third shelf down, coughing as he accidentally inhaled some of the dust flying off the old books. He waved his hand about, trying to clear the dust, which he did successfully. Curious more than ever, Tsuna pushed a few more books to the side carefully as to not spread more dust, as a distinct, bright yellow colour caught his eye.

**_*Beep...Beep...Beep*_**

_'Peek-a-boo!' _- It read, in rather neat, fancy handwriting.

**_*Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep-*_**

He wanted to laugh, assuming it was a playful joke played on him. Lifting an arm, Tsuna peeled off what was supposedly a yellow post-it note stuck to the wall. However, it came to his surprise, that there was something more. Something-

**_*Beeeeeee-p*_**

And his eyes widened impossibly;a bright flash of orange and red reflecting in his eyes.

**Dining Hall (again)~**

"But-!" Hayato paused, cowering down at Reborn's stern, killer-intent expression. "Reborn-san?"

"I don't like this at all." Reborn gazed at Tsuna's vacant seat with an unreadable look in his eyes as always.

"Who could've done this?" Ryohei asked, a little perplexed.

Hayato slammed his hands on the table. "It's that maid, I assure you!" He seethed. "That bitch has some nerves-!"

"Calm down, Gokudera." Takeshi said, a little louder than he expected himself to. "We're just fortunate enough Tsuna didn't take a sip of that water yet."

Lambo, who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation, suddenly gasped - catching everyone's attention.

"Oi, why'd you gasp, stupid cow?" Hayato asked, eyes a little wide. "Don't tell me..." - _"Did the tenth drink that water without anyone noticing?"_

"I...think so." Lambo admitted, not wanting to admit the truth himself.

"Shit!"

"Yamamoto, go check on Tsuna immediately." Reborn ordered, "Gokudera, follow me. As for the rest of you, gather up all the chefs and maids in this damned mansion and bring them to _that _room under the basement."

With a single remark of understanding given in unison, everyone scattered out of the dining hall.

The droning sound of shoes tapping on the floor continued down the dead silent hallways of the Vongola mansion. Reborn, with Hayato following close behind, didn't want or need to give or get any exchange of words. The same applied with Hayato - As the two were dripping wet with a murderous aura hanging around them.

All of a sudden, the quietness disappeared in an instant, as the distant sound of an explosion gave a slight tremor to their current location, which was quite far from where they had been a few minutes ago.

"What was that?" Hayato asked quietly, to himself rather than Reborn.

His answer was soon given, as red sirens popped down from the ceiling, going off suddenly and loudly. A message quickly passed through the speakers.

_"Emergency warning! There has been a level 5 scaled explosion located in a storeroom next to Vongola Decimo's main office at the north wing of the Vongola headquarters of a twelve metre radius_. _Repeat, __there has been a level 5 scaled explosion located in a storeroom next to Vongola Decimo's main office at the north wing of the Vongola headquarters of a twelve metre radius_."

Reborn and Hayato halted in their gait abruptly, as everyone else who were scattered about did so too.

"Oh fuck."

They spun around and ran back.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! ;A; Again, I'm so sorry I took so long, but I really do hope it was somewhat worth the wait. I don't know why, honestly, but I left it on a cliffhanger because I couldn't think of a proper way to finish off the chapter. I will most likely put my other stories' updates first priority before the next chapter for this story, but HOPEFULLY, I'll be back real soon. Please note, I haven't checked this chapter at all. I'll come back to edit it sometime soon.


	12. Panic! Or maybe not'

_**Panda Eyes**_

* * *

**A/N: **I have not updated in like...a year. I know, I know. I've lost many readers, I've lost my plot line and I've lost a lot of things. I kinda stopped writing two years ago...then a year ago...then I decided to give it a shot again. I never really intended to discontinue anything though, honestly! I've had so many problems and stressing out to do, FF was just impossible to have on my list. But, I'm back, again, and hopefully this time I'll stick around for a while until I finish all of my stories, once and for all. Enough excuses, I'll just get on with the rest. - SORRY AND THANK YOU!

(I decided to update this first since a few people were wanting this first.)

I give a huge thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: **Breathless02, phppsmss(anon), ****SadisticPrincess13**, **luvtuna27, ****March Rosenqueen**, **Anello di Tempesta, ****Baka-Waka**, anydayanywhere, Second Cup(anon), YuujouKami, **Sayaemogir**l, Kichou,** ezcap1st, ****demon'sLOver**, flyingboxer(anon), **X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, ****HibarixZhen**, tina1061, TotalAmuto, TsumetaiYuuki, MikaUchiha666, Lady Kyoko, Lunarwolf01, Akari Yukimura, Kaze7, Kieran phoenix, KyouyaxCould, Ying69Yang, Lilgreyblob, Psychedelic-dreams, Misaki(anon), 5stareader and to those who added this story to favourites/alert!

* * *

_**Summary: **_**Tsuna's hectic life as the boss of a prominent mafia family is everything but easy. But when his insomnia and health starts getting in the way, he goes downhill, drowning in chaos along with a sexy skylark by his side**_**. 8YL/1827**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Panic! Or maybe not'  
**

**Recap:**

_"Emergency warning! There has been a level 5 scaled explosion located in a storeroom next to Vongola Decimo's main office at the north wing of the Vongola headquarters of a twelve metre radius_. _Repeat, there has been a level 5 scaled explosion located in a storeroom next to Vongola Decimo's main office at the north wing of the Vongola headquarters of a twelve metre radius_."

_Reborn and Hayato halted in their gait abruptly, as everyone else who were scattered about did so too._

_"Of fuck."_

_They spun around and ran back._

**End of Recap**

"Tenth!" Hayato shouted in desperation, partially covering his nose and mouth from the brown clouds of dust that hung around the 'war-torn' hallway. He clicked his tongue in frustration and kicked away large pieces of rubble that lay in his way. To hell with his shoes.

"Tenth! If you're safe, please reply!" He called out again, with Reborn following close behind him in his usual silence.

From within Tsuna's office, the sound of rubble falling apart and being stepped on was heard. And from within the never-disappearing dust clouds, Tsuna was heard.

"H-Hayato? Is that you?" Tsuna coughed, stepping over the rubble and out of his thoroughly destroyed office. "Is everyone else safe?"

Hayato rejoiced - a wide, puppy-like grin plastering across his face. "Tenth, you're safe! Thank lord!"

Before either of the two of them could have their one-sided happy little reunion, Reborn decided it was quite a good time to get away with attacking Tsuna with killer intent. Not that he never did though. Tsuna caught on quickly, feeling Reborn's murderous aura pacing towards him.

"R-Reborn, I can explain." Tsuna defended himself, holding his hands by the sides of his head as to indicate 'peace;violence bad'. A silly, shame-faced smile adorned his face helplessly as he knew his tutor wasn't going to let him off that _that _easily. "Honestly, I _can _explain! Right now, this spot right here. A-and, uh, look - I'm perfectly fine! no injuries...just a little bruised and scratched here and there..."

If it weren't for the situation, Kyouya would've been lovin' Tsuna and his ravished appearance right now.

"Well, you better explain if you want to see tomorrow." Reborn's ominous voice traveled throughout the tiniest gaps in the torn-down room, almost echoing. "You, out of all people, should know I have a short fuse, Tsuna."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...I wasn't really expecting this to happen either. How could I have known?"

Just moments later, as if it was rehearsed, the other guardians came running up towards the three, chorusing out Tsuna's name.

"Thanks everyone, I'm perfectly fine." Tsuna couldn't help smile, despite the situation. It was times like these that he really felt their 'love' for him.

Takeshi grinned, placing his sword casually over his right shoulder - just in case. "But it's a miracle that you didn't get hurt in such a large explosion, Tsuna." he commented, slightly in awe.

Everyone turned to Tsuna for an explanation - save Hayato.

"Of course he's fine, are you underestimating the tenth, you bastard?" Hayato fumed, glaring at the rain guardian.

"Well, it wasn't actually that big of a deal." Tsuna looked over at Reborn nervously. "I...don't think it was meant to be that big, but a spur of the moment thing, I automatically countered it with my flames. It rebound, and most likely made...this mess." he laughed stupidly, like he felt.

"But, you sure you're fine Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, to reassure himself.

"Of course! Myself aside, the repair cost isn't going to look very pretty at all...and the paper work that comes with it." Tsuna murmured to himself, as a dark, depressed aura hung above his head.

Just then, the sound of rubble behind them alerted everyone as they spun around on their heels. However, it was only their youngest guardian, Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii, there was a bomb planted in the storage room."

"Oh, right, there was, wasn't there? Could someone go tell Kyouya to send some of his men to check out that storage room?" Tsuna asked, or rather, ordered.

"Tsuna, what do you plan to do?" Reborn asked, who had stayed silent for quite a while.

The said leader put a finger on his chin, looking rather perplexed. "Hm...Hayato, you take care of the rest." he said finally, after a long moments' of pause.

"E-eh? Me?" Hayato asked, taken aback.

"Of course, I can trust you right, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna smiled, not really intending to tease his right-hand man.

Hayato straightened up, "Of course you can, tenth! Leave it to me!"

Tsuna took out his phone from his pants and checked the time. Thinking to himself for a second, he looked down at Reborn. All of a sudden, something clicked in his mind, and his eyes widened impossibly.

"Reborn, don't tell me-!"

Reborn's gaze darkened, as he pulled his fedora further down. "It's probably exactly as you suspect, Tsuna. Took you long enough to figure out."

At that moment, Tsuna starting panicking quietly. _"Crap! How could I not notice?" _The guardians of course, had noticed as well.

"Tenth, is anything the matter?" Hayato asked, worried.

Tsuna mentally smacked himself in the head. "Everything's the matter! People coming after my life is such a normal thing, it's become a part of me actually. But that wasn't exactly just trying to kill _me_. It's impossible to infiltrate our quarters, let alone, plant a bomb _right next _to my office."

"Is there a possibility that the culprit is still close by?" Ryohei asked, still slightly confused.

"There is, and we're not letting him slip by so easily." Tsuna said, almost uncharacteristically growling. Without a moments' of hesitation, he took out a small radio-like device from the inside of his suit coat.

Tsuna pressed a button on the side, and there was a slight buzz. "Vongola Decimo's order: Issue a a full-scale lock down _right now_, and do not let it off until I say so." With that, he pressed the button again and put it back inside his coat.

Just a second later, a loud warning siren was issued, accompanied with red lights popping out of the ceiling. A voice blared from hidden speakers all over the headquarters.

_"Full-scale lock down will commence immediately. All persons within the vicinity will be asked to remain inside the quarters without question. Any foreign subjects entering the building will be turned away. Repeat, all..."_

"What are you going to do now, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, hopping onto the said persons' shoulder.

"Everyone, stand by at all lock down points and do not let _anyone _pass through the gates without my, or Hayato's permission. Hayato, you come with me." Just about as he was about to leave, he noticed Kyouya standing at the very back leaning against the wall as if nothing had happened at all.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun, do me a favour and call Dino-san?" Tsuna smirked slightly, knowing that the he had absolutely no patience with the older man.

Kyouya scowled, taking a moment to comprehend that and then commence to glare at Tsuna. It wasn't a favour, it was an order from higher authority.

Everyone scattered to their individual responsibilities, including a grudgingly unwilling Hibari Kyouya who mentally cursed his annoyingly attractive boyfriend.

**-pagebreak**

"Tenth, what do you plan to do down here?" Hayato asked, rather cautiously.

Tsuna, Reborn and Hayato were making their way towards the underground base, which could only be accessed by top-security guards and people approved of by Tsuna.

"You'll see," the brunet said curtly, twisting a frown on his lips. "...It's just that, recently, I think I've been a bit too lenient with everything. I mean, I almost got killed today...twice!"

Reborn nodded, "That's an understatement, Baka-Tsuna."

The three arrived arrived at the office, stopping at the steel doors so that Tsuna could conjure his flames and open the door, which could only be opened by himself and none other.

The office inside was incredibly plain and blindingly white, as there was hardly ever a reason to come down here. Tsuna quickly walked over to another steel door with a digital combination code. With haste, he punched in the six digit code and ushered Reborn and Hayato to follow him.

"This is...the archive?" Hayato asked, looking around. It was his first time in this room.

"Not quite. It's a filing storage room with the personal and background details of every single soul present in the Vongola headquarters and those who have been in and out of it. That includes, you me, Takeshi-kun and the others, Dino-san and even Reborn."

The room - small at first glance, but actually quite big - was filled with long rows of filing cabinets, all labelled differently and specifically. Tsuna walked over to a row of cabinets labelled 'Domestic duties'.

"Ah, tenth...those are for this morning?"

Tsuna nodded, pulling out the entire draw. He placed the rather heavy object onto the floor and took out the one on top, laying it on the floor next to the other. He repeated this continuously as he went through different sections, pulling out certain cabinets and leaving others.

"Reborn-san, you don't think there are spies within the number of domestic workers in the headquarters?" Hayato asked, squatting down as he pulled out a random folder out of the first cabinet that was laid down.

"Huh?" Hayato looked through the contents of the file and raised a brow. "Tenth, this maid's file looks kinda suspicious."

Tsuna paused, "How so?"

Hayato read out the details of the maid. "Madeline Delaflote, age twenty-six. She comes from a middle-class dutch family who immigrated here in 1982. But during that time, the government within this country had passed out a temporary law to hold all immigrant and refugees into the country without an absolutely exceptional skill that could help contribute to society. Someone from a middle-class family, which mainly consisted of traders and merchants were almost always turned away.*****"

"So you're saying that it must've been highly unlikely for her to have entry into the country. So therefore, she's suspicious for providing us fake information?" Tsuna finished off, humming with a slight smirk. He had indeed become smart over the years.

"I see. That's true." Reborn said, pulling out another file. He flipped through it, "This one seems legitimate."

Tsuna smile slightly. "You'll help me sort these out, right? Just flip through all the files I just took out and put aside the ones that look even the slightest bit suspicious or incomprehensible."

"Yes sir!" Hayato almost saluted, sitting down cross legged as he and Reborn continued to flip through the files of all the maids, chefs and attendants in the mansion.

Tsuna turned back to the cabinets, as his mind wondered elsewhere. _"I wonder if Kyouya-kun has already called Dino-san." _he chuckled to himself softly, which went unnoticed by the two near the entrance of the room. _"He looked so unwilling, but complied with me anyway. That's why I love him-"_

Tsuna shook his head, as his cheeks lit up from his own inner-thoughts. He focused his attention elsewhere and continued to go through the cabinets of files; coming across his beloveds' just moments after.

_"But come to think of it, I've been feeling strangely deprived of something every time I see him..."_

**-pagebreak-**

Hayato scowled. "Why is the bucking bronco here?" He never did like the man.

Said man was sitting next to Tsuna with his arm slung around casually. "What? I'm glad my little brother finally needs my help!" He cried melodramatically, messing up Tsuna's hair.

"I didn't really want to bring anyone else into this matter, but this time, I really do think help from our alliance is needed." Tsuna explained, going through some folders.

"These people here are all under suspicion for being spies within the family, and we've just called them out into the interrogation rooms just to be safe. At this point we don't know who or what is after my life, bu I'm pretty sure this time, it's not a small fry."

"It could be." Reborn said, shrugging his shoulders when Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"Anyway, I was wondering whether you could help us with this case and cooperate with Kyouya-kun's unit, Dino-san."

Kyouya, who had been leaning against the wall at the back of the room, frowned in annoyance at those words. He knew he had no say in this matter, but he could surely make the brunet pay for this later on.

"Sure, sure!" Dino turned to the side where Romario was standing. "Let's go, Romario."

Said man bowed, "Yes sir." and walked after Dino.

"Dino-san, please be careful." Tsuna paused, "They might...go after you. Since you have quite a considerable amount of authority in the alliance."

Dino grinned, putting his hand into his pockets. "I'll call you when the preparations on my side are done!"

Reborn stood up, pulling his fedora up. "I guess we'll just have to wait. I need a coffee break." He jumped off the sofa and walked towards the door, with Hayato following suit.

"I'll accompany you, Reborn-san."

"Tsuna." Reborn called out, "Don't be stupid and wander around by yourself just because there's a lock down."

The two walked out of the room, with Hayato bowing and excusing his departure. Tsuna sighed and flopped back down onto the sleek, black sofa, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to send a man for the bucking bronco?" Kyouya asked, his voice somewhat sly.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, as his boyfriend slash guardian slowly walked towards him.

"No, please don't." The brunet sat up straight, "I trust him well enough to know that he wont' make any stupid moves."

Kyouya hummed, putting a hand against the sofa, trapping one side of Tsuna's head. Without warning, he leaned forward and captured Tsuna's lips, prying it open with his tongue.

The wet kissing sounds and short breaths didn't seem to bother either of them. Tsuna, who'd usually shy away at this point, went for the bold and pulled Kyouya closer to him, wanting more body contact. He could almost feel his boyfriend smirking into their kiss.

"Bold today, aren't we?" He whispered huskily into Tsuna's right ear, biting on it softly.

Tsuna scowled, blushing. "S-shut up." he panted, turning his gaze elsewhere.

Kyouya smirked in triumph, placing his knee in between Tsuna's thighs. Tsuna moaned softly, unaware of it himself as Kyouya grabbed his chin and turned his head to directly meet his gaze.

"I know I'm irresistible, but this will have to wait, Tsunayoshi." The cloud guardian whispered the said man's name ever so softly, straightening his clothes as he stood up properly. Without giving the brunet another look, he walked out of the room casually, with the prideful smirk of his.

Tsuna was left on the sofa, dumbfounded. He sighed, frowning in frustration. "...I think I'll go shower."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry that was quite short and uneventful despite the long wait. I added in a bit of 1827 love there at the end to make up for it...for now. Again, I'm really sorry to those who are disappointed or anything related. I'll be back in action soon, after I figure out what Dino's role is (completely forgot). As for Indulgence or my other stories, I'll need ideas! **PLEASE** pm me your ideas for 'Indulgence:Follow the chaos'! Simply pm me a dare (anything at all) along with the name of the character who must do it and the person who issues it! I'll make sure to respectfully credit your ideas~ Thanks for your support everyone, ciao!**  
**


End file.
